Extra Credit
by Typie8882001
Summary: What would happen if the Hunger games never existed? If Katniss, Gale and Peeta are just normal teenagers. What will happen when Katniss and Peeta are stuck together will they still end up together without the pressure of the games?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games…although I wish I did.

* * *

><p>"Kndblkbi?" I was standing in the middle of the forest the sun shone down warming my face and all of a sudden everything went silent and the voice came from behind me.<p>

"Katninib?" the voice said again. I started to run towards the voice and came face to face with a giant pink monkey.

"Miss Everdeen!" the monkey boomed jolting me awake.

"Yes prim what?" I looked around the room and realize that I wasn't in bed; I was in the middle of English class with everyone's eyes fixed on me.

"Are we keeping you awake Katniss?" the teacher glared at her from in front of the classroom as people started laughing and whispering to each other.

"No sorry," I instantly picked up my pen and started writing in my notebook avoiding the giant wet patch where I had obviously started to drool.

"Okay okay back to the book," the teacher instructed as she started droning on about the sub text of the book and the inner working of the characters I felt my eyes getting heavier and heavier but then something hit the side of my face and fell onto the desk in front of me.

_WAKE UP CATNIP_ was scribbled across the paper in the bad handwriting that could only belong to one person.

I don't even remember meeting Gale Hawthorne he has always just been there. I guess we met because our fathers worked together in the factory on the outskirts of the district. Five years ago there was an accident with the machinery that our fathers were working with causing it to explode killing them instantly.

Looking across the classroom to where my best friend sat I saw him smiling at me shaking his head.

_What_ I mouthed. His smile widened and he pointed at the piece of paper that was in my hand. I poked my tongue out and went back to pretending to listen to the teacher.

This time it was the bell that woke me up.

"You need more sleep Catnip," Gale said as we exited the classroom together.

"I don't get it you work the same shifts as me, have the same classes why aren't you as tired as me?" I questioned Gale as we made our way to our next class.

"I am just superior," he said laughing. I loved his laugh it was deep and infectious if Gale laughed then it was hard not to laugh as well.

"Its because I do all the work," Gale and I work at a supermarket we stock shelves, work the check outs and pocket as much out of date food as we can get. Our families needed all the help they could get Gales mother worked cleaning other peoples houses and made some money but it was not enough to support Gale and his siblings. My mother broke after my father died she hardly leaves the house my paycheck is the thing that keeps us alive.

"Yeah but see I am that good at my job it only looks like I am doing nothing," he says laughing again.

"Sure it does," I joke.

"Working tonight?" he questioned.

"Nope gonna see if Miss Grosman wants me to do anything for her," the old lady across the street always has little job that needs doing around the house.

"Gotta love old lady money," he flashes a giant smile which I think was more for the benefit of the group of girls entering the classroom than me.

"Yeah she is getting on every time I do something for her she gives me more money got $50 for changing a light globe the other day," I felt kind of bad taking the her money but she insisted.

"I need myself an old lady, wanna share!" he said looking hurt.

"Back off she is mine!" I poke his chest.

"Okay okay," he laughed, "Working the weekend?"

"Both days open till close," I smile next weeks pay is going to be good.

"Me too," he says putting his hand out for a high five "Might be able to afford meat this week."

"hmmmm," I turn and walk into the class "You coming?" I say when I realize that Gale isn't following me.

"I'm not in this class," he laughs "I got shop."

"Oh why did you walk all this way then," the shop class was right next to the English classroom.

"Just wanted to talk to my favorite person," he flashed a smile and ran off down the corridor.

"No running Mr. Hawthorne," Mr. Cinna yelled after Gale.

"Sorry sir," Gale yelled but didn't slow his pace.

"After you Katniss," he said smiling at me.

"Thanks sir, " I said darting into the classroom and finding my seat.

Social studies is my favorite subject, not for what was being taught but for who was teaching it. Mr. Cinna was my favorite teacher, he knows how to really connect with everyone and he isn't one of those boring teachers that recite passages from texts of makes you answer a million questions looks at the world differently and that is the way he teaches.

"Hiya class," he puts a massive box on the floor next to his desk the climbs onto this desk and crosses his legs.

"So how is everyone?" he says smiling causing the class to erupt into a chorus of chattering students answering his question.

"Good good," he says after a few minutes causing the class to quieting down.

"Today we are going to be starting our projects now in previous years the project in this class has been to research a part of the community and report back to the rest of the class what it is they do and how they contribute to society," he says causing groans to fill the classroom.

"I know right I mean who wants to hear about Delly's grandmother bowls club or the car club that Daniel belongs to when we don't even properly understand the people in our own classroom. I mean you guys have been in school together for what lets say 5 years maybe more maybe less but if I ask any of you what Katniss favorite color is or what Peeta wants to do when he finishes high school would anyone know?" he paused as people began to talk.

"Anyone?" he questioned but there was no answer. "Katniss what is you favorite colour?"

"Green," I can feel my cheeks turning red and my ear burning as the whole class is looking at me again.

"Nice and Peeta what do you want to do after you graduate from this lovely institution?"

_Peeta Mellark had been in my classes at school from the very beginning but we had never been friends we had only ever spoken once. Just after my father had died I was sitting in the yard at school, mum had been getting worse and worse she just laid in bed there was next to no food left in the house and I had been giving what was left to my little sister Prim. I hadn't eaten in days. For one brief moment I allowed my self to feel hungry to realize that my father was truly gone and that things were going to get a lot worse before they got better and I started to cry. My body shook uncontrollable and tears rolled in streams down my face I didn't know what to do. When I felt an arm reach around my shoulder and pull me closer to them._

"_Are you okay?" I looked up and through the tears I saw it was Peeta._

"_I'm so hungry," I didn't know why but I buried my face in his chest and sobbed._

"_Here," he said pushing something into my hand "Have this."_

_I looked down to find three dinner rolls wrapped nicely in wax paper in my hand and I didn't know what to do; by the time I realized what he had done for me he was gone. It was then I decided that I wasn't going to fade away; I went home that night and forced my mother out of bed to start looking after her family herself for the first time since my father had died._

_In a way I owe Peeta my life and deep down I hate that._

"I want to go to business school then open a bakery," Peeta voice broke through my train of though.

"Nice plan now did anyone know that?" Mr. Cinna questioned causing people to shake their heads.

"This is my point," he smiled reaching down to the box on the floor and pulling out a fish bowl with little pieces of paper folded neatly inside. "Inside this little fishy bowl is the names of half the people in this class the other half I have here," he waved a piece of paper.

"Now what is going to happen is," he jumped off the desk gentle placing the fish bowl where he was sitting. "I'm going to call the names of people on my list, they are to some up and choose a name from the fish bowl whoever you pick is going to be your partner, no swapping, no complaining, whoever you pick your stuck with. Through out the rest of this class you are going to work closely with this person we are going to get to know each other, we are going to work through problems together, hopefully we are going to gain a deeper understanding of someone else in the school," he was smiling from ear to ear now.

"Now before we start I'm going to give you your first task that will be done as individuals I want you to write down everything you know about your partner. You may know nothing, which is fine, but next class we are going to get up in front of the class and the partners are going to share what they know about each other. Everyone cool?" he questioned. I was dreading this I prided myself on being disconnected from people at school well everyone except for Gale who was really my only friend.

"Okay Delly your first come up the amazing bowl and pick your partner," he said and I watched her get up from her seat and pick a piece of paper out of the bowl.

"Who's the luck person?" Mr. Cinna asked.

"Leif," Delly's voice shook as she read out the name.

"Nice," Mr. Cinna said scribbling something down on his paper and called the next person. I really didn't care who was partnered with who I was only listening for my name.

"Katniss your next," he said excitedly. I made my way from my seat at the back of the class to the front people seemed to be paying more attention than I was or perhaps they were all hoping that I didn't pull there name out of the bowl.

Taking a deep breath I dropped my hand into the bowl feeling around for a second before closing my hand around a piece of paper.

"Who's it going to be?" Mr. Cinnas asked.

Turning to face the class I bring the paper up so I can see the name written in perfect golden ink.

PEETA MELLARK I read it over and over again hoping that it would change but it never does.

"You going to share?" Mr. Cinna asks.

"P-Peeta" I stutter over his name.

"Peeta," Mr. Cinna points to the blonde haired boy in the second row with his mouth slightly open and a look of shock on his face. "You and Katniss buddy."

I completely avoid even looking at Peeta as I make my way back to my desk and the next person makes their way up to pick out a name.

"Katniss is there something wrong?" I was still staring the little piece of paper.

"I'm fine," I looked up to see Mr. Cinna sitting on the desk in front of me. I don't know what's wrong I was fine this was this was a stupid school project who cares if Peeta saw me cry he probably doesn't even remember.

"Class finished a while ago, you sure your okay you have been sitting there just staring at Peeta's name."

"Oh I didn't realize," I looked around the room and he was right we were the only ones left.

"You can tell me what's wrong you know I won't tell anyone it will just be between us," he looked concerned it wasn't a look that I see often.

" Do you think there is a way that I could have another partner," it was worth a try.

"Is there something wrong with Peeta? Has he done something to you? Hurt you?" he questioned.

"No" I really didn't know anything about him he might be a serial killer.

"Look Katniss I have noticed that apart from Mr. Hawthorne you don't seem have many friends. Now I'm not saying that it is a bad thing but Peeta is a nice kid and this might be good for you. Just give him a chance it will be good you'll learn a lot I am a teaching genius," he said jumping off the desk. "Now get out of my classroom!" He laughed.

* * *

><p>Hope you like it please please review and tell me what you think.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Katniss-

"Katniss," someone yelled grabbing my arm.

"What the hell! I have been screaming your name for like 5 minutes," Gale said.

"Sorry I didn't hear you," I was to busy staring at the little piece of paper.

"What's this?" before I could react he snatched it off me.

"Its nothing give it back, Gale!" I tried to get it back but he held it just out of my reach.

"Peeta Mellark," Gale read out loud. "What is this! What are you doing with Bread boy?"

"Bread boy?" Gale looked hurt but I didn't know why.

"Peeta his dad owns the bakery in town… Bread boy it's what people call his," Gale spat handing me back the piece of paper.

" It's for a project Mr. Cinna put us together, it's not a big deal," Didn't know why he was over reacting.

"Can't you ask him to swap?" Gale asked starting to walk towards the car.

"I did but I don't get why it is such a big deal it is just a project," I said following him.

"I just don't like the way he looks at you," he said as I finally caught up to him.

"What do you mean I have never spoken to him before," I asked as we finally reached the car.

"I didn't say anything about him talking to you," Gale slammed the door.

"What is wrong? I had no choice in this and your acting like it is my fault it's a stupid project," I really had no idea why he was angry.

"Are we picking up Prim?" he asked pulling out of the car park.

"Yes!" I snapped crossing my arms. "So are we not going to talk about why you turned into a giant ass back then?"

"I just don't like him," Gale said after a long silence.

"You don't even know him," I didn't know why I was defending him I just felt like I owed Peeta something for what he did for me. Frankly this whole conversation was confusing and beginning to really piss me off.

"Your right I don't but.." he started but I cut him off .

"We are not talking about this anymore Gale," I snapped as he pulled up in front of the primary school and our siblings piled in.

"Why are you yelling?" Rory asked from the backseat.

"We're not fight," Gale snapped.

"You sound angry," Prim commented with her nose was buried in a book.

"I'm not angry!" Gale snapped again.

"Don't snap at her," I yelled. There was one thing that not even Gale could do without consequences and that was talk to Prim like that.

"If your going to talk to her like that we will walk home," I snapped.

"Now you're fighting," Rory laughed.

"Your okay to walk then," Gale said pulling over to the side of the road.

"No, but Prim was meant to help me with my homework," Rory pleaded.

"Sorry Rory maybe another day," he looked exactly like Gale and at this moment I didn't even want to look at either of them.

"But we always take them home its mean Gale," Rory pleaded.

"Its okay Rory," I said smiling at him. "Lets go Prim."

"You're a real asshole you know that Gale," I said slamming the door before he could say anything back.

"What was that all about?" Prim questioned as we watch the car disappear down the street.

"I really have no idea."

* * *

><p>Peeta-<p>

When I got to the door I could hear my brothers fighting from the front door and I knew that the moment I opened the door they would both give up fighting each other and start on me. That was the way it happens they might hate each other intensely but I walk in the room and then they are a united team working together to make my life a living hell. Maybe if I go in the back way and make a break for my room but they would just come after me. Stop being a whimp Peeta the words of my mother repeat in my head.

"Pee," Wynn yelled throwing a cushion at my face as soon as I came into view.

"Out of the way Urine," Arlo yelled as he wrapped his arms around my waist tackling me to the ground.

"What you doing on the ground?" Wynn asked jumping on top of us.

"Get off me!" I struggled to get out from under the weight of my two brothers.

"Say I'm the best," Wynn had me in a head lock as Arlo sat on my back and help my arm.

"Admit that your brothers are better than you, we are more handsome, more athletic, funnier and smarter," Arlo pulled my arms back further.

"It's a bit of a mouthful," Wynn laughed.

"Its fine say it bitch," he said pushing my face hard into the cold tiles of our foyer.

"No," I struggle against them.

"Don't struggle just say it," Arlo grabbed the back of my head and slammed my head harder into the floor. As soon as my head hit the floor I felt a sharp pain in my forehead and warm blood running down my face.

"Let me go," I struggled against them.

"Just say it Pee," they laughed.

"Come on guys I'm bleeding."

"Then just say it and this will be over," Wynn snarled. With anyone else this would be just an innocent encounter between siblings that was all in the name of fun but my idiot brothers always did it to cause pain.

"Mum," I yelled hoping that she would do something about this.

"You called mum stupid move," Arlo spat at me.

"What Peeta!" she said coming into the room.

"They ah…" before I could finish she cut me off.

"Peeta I don't care I am trying to do something and you calling my name like a three year old isn't helping me get it done any quicker," she sighed. "Now clean up all this blood and put a band aid on that cut I don't want you dripping blood all through the house."

"That worked well for you didn't it," Arlo walked past me punching me in the arm.

"Clear up your blood Pee," Wynn followed him punching me on the other arm.

My mother disliked me; sometime I would go as far as saying that she hated me. After my brother where born my mother was desperate for a girl and when I turned out to be another boy it was somehow my fault.

"Where you going Urine? You just got home," Arlo yelled as I made my way to the door.

"You still need to clean up the stain you left on the floor," Wynn yelled.

"I'm going to see Dad," I yelled before slamming the door.

My father was the exact opposite to my mother he was always happy while she was always miserable, my father was kind to everyone my mother was rude to everyone except for Wynn and Arlo.

I didn't know if I was even going to head to my fathers bakery he would almost be closed and then I would have to head straight home, maybe if I just drive around for a while I could go home and dad will be there and mum would ignore me like she always did.

Then I saw her walking. Katniss Everdeen walking hand in hand with a little blonde girl and before I could even process anything I had pulled over.

* * *

><p>Katniss-<p>

"Seriously what did you do to piss him off?" Prim said putting her backpack on and started walking.

"I don't know seriously! He saw who I got put with for a stupid social studies project and he went crazy," I threw my hands up in the air.

"Who was it?" she asked taking out her book again.

"You won't know him," why were we talking about this again.

"Just tell me maybe I could help," she didn't even look from her book.

"Peeta Mellark," I said sighing.

"I don't know him," she laughed.

"Told you," she laughed again taking my hand.

"Maybe Gale is jealous," she said shutting her book and looking up at me.

All I could do was laugh that is the most ridiculous thing that she had ever said.

"Why would he be jealous we are just friends I'm pretty sure that I am not going to stop being friends with him if I do this thing with Peeta it is completely ridiculous!"

"I don't think it is your friendship he is worried about," she said under her breath.

"What did you say?" I gave her my best mum look but I am terrible at them and they have no effect on her.

"You and Gale fight like an old married couple maybe it is not your friendship he is afraid of losing, and he kicked me out as well so he was really angry " she poked her tongue out.

"Your crazy and since when have you been so grown up?"

"A while you have just been spending so much time with Gale that you don't notice," she said with a smug look on her face.

"Shut up!"

"I am just saying Rory thinks it too," she laughed.

"You and Rory need to stop talking about Gale and I," I said kissing her head as I noticed a car pulling up beside us.

"Hey Katniss," Peeta said smiling from the drivers seat.

"What happened to your face?" as I got closer to the open window I noticed the dried blood down his face.

"My brothers its nothing," he said touching the cut on his forehead and wincing.

"Looks like it hurt," Prim said.

"Does a little, but you should have seen what they did to me on my birthday" he smiled at her and they both started laughing.

"Prim this is Peeta, Peeta this is my sister Prim," I watched as Prim offered Peeta her hand and they shook.

"Did you want a lift?" he asked.

"No we're fine," "Yes please." Prim and I said at the same time and before I could say another thing she was in the backseat of his car.

"Thank you for this," Prim said smiling at me from the back seat.

"Its fine I wasn't doing anything," Peeta smiled at her.

"It's okay if you were we are okay to walk," I was still on the curb not wanting to get into the car.

"Its 15 more blocks," Prim sighed from the back seat.

"Its really okay Katniss," he said smiling and I just got into the car.

"What happened to your car?" after a short silence Peeta addressed Prim.

"Katniss had a fight with her husband and he kicked us out," she laughed.

"He is not my husband," I sighed. "We just decided to walk." why am I lying!

"Does your head hurt?" Prim stuck her head between our seats.

"Prim sit back and put your seat belt on!" I demanded.

"Its okay," he smiled.

"Our mum used to be a nurse she could look at that for you" her head appeared again.

"Sit back Prim! I am sure he is fine," I snapped.

"I'm fine it is really nothing," he said pulling over.

"Both of you stay here," Prim said getting out of the car. I didn't was really having a hard time comprehending what was going on, why the hell did Gale kick us out of the car it was my car. Why the hell was I in Peeta's car? and where the hell was Prim? When I looked around to see where she had gone I realized that we were park out the front of my house.

"Here miss Bossy you fix it," Prim said appearing at the window with a first aid kit.

"Bye Peeta," Prim said happily.

"Bye Prim."

"Here," I threw the first aid kit at him and jumped out of the car.

"Bye Katniss," he yelled after me.

As soon as I got in the house it was like I could finally breath, I really had no idea what was going on.

"Katniss," Prim said appearing before me.

"How did he know where we lived? We never told him," she laughed and ran away.

* * *

><p>Hope you like this one!<p>

I don't know if this story is any good so please review! and tell me what you think


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks you all so much for the positive reviews that people have written.. I love you all!

* * *

><p>"Mum can I take the car?" I didn't want it to be a big deal because she would ask questions and I didn't want to answer them.<p>

"Isn't Gale taking you to school?" she questioned handing Prim a bowl full of cereal.

"They had a fight," Prim giggled.

"We didn't fight," I snapped.

"He left us on the side of the road mum," Prim said with a mouth full of cereal.

"But I thought I saw you come home in a car yeasterday," she said with a touch of concern in her voice.

"Katniss's boyfriend drove us," Prim looked at me and smiled. I love my sister more than anything in the world but at this very moment I could kill her.

"Katniss are you dating someone?" she asked.

"No! Peeta isn't even a friend he is just a guy I'm doing a project for social studies with," this wasn't a big deal!

"Peeta Mellark?" she questioned.

"Yeah," how the hell did she know Peeta?

"I knew his father he was a really good man," she smiled. "Personally I always thought you and Gale would end up together."

"There is nothing between Gale and I we are just friends," I shout.

"Rory says that you are all Gale ever talks about," Prim said laughing.

"Friends, friends, friends," I said putting my fingers in my ear in an attempt to block out my mother and Prim out but I realize it just made me look like a five year old.

"Your very defensive," my mother said smiling.

"I'm getting the bus Prim so you can either stop talking about this and come with me or you could walk!"

"Wait wait I am still eating," she screamed after me.

"Hurry up then," I said heading for the door. I was hoping that when I opened the door Gale would be there like he always is waiting to drive us to school.

"I though that he would still come," Prim crept up behind me as I was staring at the driveway.

"You and me both sister," I held out my hand and she took it in hers.

"Maybe Peeta will dive past and save us again," she laughed.

"We don't need saving we have each other," I said.

"Yeah but we are still walking to school," she said pointing out the obvious.

"I should get a car," it is stupid that I have been relying on Gale to get around for so long.

"You should just apologize to Gale," she laughed.

"I didn't do anything," I started fighting back when I realized that she was laughing.

"Your so not funny!"

"I am a little funny," she said skipping in front of me.

* * *

><p>I looked around the cafeteria and sighed it was like the first day of school again. Not knowing where to sit knowing that one wrong move will cause you to wear your lunch or make an annoying friend that I just didn't need. Across the room I spotted Gale sitting amongst a bunch of jocks and cheerleaders that may or may not have belonged to one of the team sport that Gale took part in; But I had no idea maybe he had secret friends that I didn't know about.<p>

Taking one last look around the room I was about to give up and eat my lunch alone on a bench next to the teachers car park like I did before I met Gale when I saw Peeta. He was sitting alone on a table in the corner of the room, staring into space while pushing the food around his plate.

I slowly made my way across the room there was part of me that wanted to run outside to my safe bench and there was another part of me that pushed me closer and closer to Peeta but I didn't know why.

"Can I sit here?" I had already placed my tray on the table and sat down before I asked him. My voice seemed to pull him out of the daydream he was having.

"Katniss," he stared at me with his mouth open.

"Peeta," I couldn't help but laugh he looked so shocked.

"Hey," he stopped staring at me and concentrated on the food on his plate.

"Is it okay if I sit here?" I questioned again.

"Of course," a tiny smile crossed his before it disappeared.

"Your head looks worse," a black and blue bruise had formed around the gapping cut on his forehead that looked like it had just begun to scab over.

"Kinda hurts now," he said reaching up and lightly touching it.

"You should go to the doctors you might need stitches," I said moving to the chair next to him so I could take a closer look at the cut on his head.

"Its fine Katniss," he said turning his head away from me.

"Just let me see," I said waiting for him to turn his head back to me.

"I have had a million cuts like this Katniss it will be fine," he said smiling.

"Ew I hate blood," when I look at it closer it is all-moist and it is was like I can see his skull.

" Then why did you ask to see it," he went back to eating his food.

"Well if I could see your brain then I would have advised you to see a doctor," I laughed.

"Well I am glad that I have such a expert in the medical profession taking care of me," he laughed.

"How did it happen?" I finally started eating my food.

"I didn't tell my brothers that they were better than me, so they slammed me head into the tiled floor" he smiled which made me question if he was telling the truth.

"Are you serious?" I questioned but Peeta didn't answer the smile just disappeared from his face and he went back to playing with his food.

"Have you done the Math homework?" Peeta questioned after a long silence.

"Are you in my math class?" I tried to think of my Math class and who was in it. Gale is in my math class.

"Yeah I have been all year," he said laughing. "You don't really notice anyone other than Hawthorne."

"Yeah," I let my gaze drift over to where Gale was sitting.

"Maybe you will start noticing other people now that you know they are there," Peeta almost whispered.

"Are you in any of my other classes?" I swear that he wasn't but if I didn't notice his presence in my math class he may have be on all my other classes.

"No," he laughed. "Just Math and social studies."

"See I only didn't notice you in one of my classes," this caused him to laugh which for some reason made me smile.

"Well I am glad to hear that."

"What are your brothers names?" I just remembered that I had to write down everything I knew about Peeta for social studies and the only things I really know was that his brothers hurt him, people call him bread boy and he wants to open a bakery.

"Arlo and Wynn," he said staring at me. "You trying to find out things about me for that project?"

"No," I laughed he saw right through that one.

" My father owns a bakery that I work at, I have two older brothers named Arlo and Wynn and I am on the Baseball team with Gale. Do you think that will be enough?"

"I don't know what you are talking about I have already done my social studies homework," I made a mental not of everything he said.

"Sure you have," pushed his tray away.

"Have you done yours?" I questioned.

"I have."

"What did you write?" fear crept over me as I realized that this was the person that saw me at me most vulnerable and he had the power to share it with the world.

"Stuff I know about you," he said.

"What do you know about me?" I questioned but before he could answer the bell echoed through the room.

"Can I walk you to class," he said reaching across the table taking my tray.

"Well since you're in my math class I don't see why not," I get up and follow him.

"You didn't answer me," we had been walking in silence when Peeta finally said something.

"What was the question?" just like you didn't answer me I said in my head.

"Have you done the homework?" he laughed.

"Oh ah damn no," I didn't even remember getting homework.

"You can copy mine," he whipped an exercise book out of his book bag.

"I think I love you," I snatched the book out of his hand as we walked into the classroom

"And to think before lunch you didn't even know I existed," he laughed.

"Amazing what learn when you pay attention," I reached my usual desk.

"I will never tell anyone about that day to answer your question," he leaned down and whispered in my ear before walking away and sitting at a desk three rows behind mine.

* * *

><p>"Hey," I was standing in the deserted canned food isle rotating the stock when I heard a familiar voice.<p>

"Hey," I said without looking up.

"It's been a while," he said.

"Yeah where you even at school today?" I asked.

"Yeah I was but you ignored me like a two year old ," he said.

"Oh if you were there why did Prim and I have to catch the bus?," I snapped trying to make as much noise as possible with the cans to show that I was pissed off.

"I was angry!" he whispered.

"I still don't see why," I turned around to see Gale in his 'uniform' the usual jeans and black t-shirt that he always wore to work along with the disgusting bright blue vest we were all forced to wear.

"You don't know do you?" he was still staring at the ground refusing to look at me.

"Know what Gale? I am so sick and tired of this something that I am suppose to know but I don't know!" I almost screamed.

"Peeta likes you."

"What does that have to do with why you are mad at me?" The next moment happened so quickly that it took me a moment to realize what was happening. Gale crossed the space between us he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him then he leant down and kissed me. It wasn't at all like I expected, I had never really imagined kissing Gale but it was soft.

"Do you get it now?" Gale said after we broke apart. Gale was looking down at me waiting for an answer.

"Yeah I get it," I move away from him. "How long have you wanted to?" I didn't really know what he wanted.

"Wanted to kiss you?" he said smiling crossing the space between us taking my face in his hands and kissing me again.

"It's been a while," he said smiling from ear to ear and laughing.

"So you like me and your jealous," the initial shock of the situation had passed and I maybe having a little fun with it.

" I wasn't jealous I was just a little annoyed that you're so thick that you hadn't seen it yet," he laughed.

"I'm not thick," I punched his arm.

"Katniss we have been spending every waking minute together for the last what 5 years and I have spent most of that time flirting with you," he said laughing.

"I don't even know how to flirt," I said dismissing him.

"Catnip you see this what we are doing here this is flirting," he said smiling.

"Katniss would you please get on a register and Gale finish stocking those shelves," our manager appeared out of no where and then disappeared after he had barked his orders at us.

"Umm talk after work?" I slowly backed away from Gale.

" See you then," he said reaching for my waist pulling me in closer and softly kissing me.

Gale likes me. Gale likes me so much that he kissed me. Gale likes me so much that he kissed me three times. Maybe I was thick; apparently everyone was able to see that he was into me but me. Gale kissed me and all I can think of when he was kissing me was Peeta.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think...please!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

. _. . . . . . . . . . . . 5 blue_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 2 green _

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 4 Red_

"What are you thinking about?" I had been sitting on the hood of Gale's car waiting for him to finish work, just watching cars drive past.

"Nothing," I said moving over so he could sit next to me.

"You have to be thinking about something," he was sitting closer to me then he normally did. I was forced to move closer to him when his hand came around my shoulder and pulled my body closer to his.

"I was just watching the cars," I pointed to the road.

"All that happened tonight and you were just watching cars," he tightened his grip around my shoulder.

"I was just watching cars," should I have been thinking of anything else?

"What about before. Have you had time between watching cars to think about that?"

"You kissed me," I guess that was more like stating a fact.

"I did, I really wanna do it again," he let out a nervous laugh.

"Okay," really what was I meant to say? Gale was my best friend I didn't want to hurt him and to be honest kissing him was good. I had never really kissed anyone since Bobby Kestral in 7th Grade.

"Come on then," Gale said lifting me off the hood of the car onto his lap.

"Wait, why did you kiss me? Is this because of Peeta?" I asked.

"Why would you bring him up?" Gale said pushing me off him.

"Because there was none of this before I got partnered with Peeta for that project."

"I have been in love with you for years Katniss you just couldn't see it," he said sliding off the hood.

"Then why now? Why do this now?"

"Fine it was because of Peeta," Gale said walking away.

"Gale don't walk away from me. Why is this Peeta's fault?" I said going after him.

"Because he likes you Katniss and he was going to get you, I know you and I can see it happening. I have been waiting and waiting Katniss for you to realize but it I can see that it is never going to happen," he yelled.

"We are best friends Gale I would do anything in the world for you," we were changing everything here.

"Maybe this will be amazing too," Gale said reaching for me.

"And maybe it will ruin everything," Gale took me into his arms.

"You said that we were amazing, we fight but we never get mad, we know what each other are thinking, we are perfect for each other."

"We are amazing," I said resting my head on his chest.

"We should give this a go," I felt Gale kiss the top of my head.

"What would this be?"

"I guess you would be my girlfriend," Gale said quietly.

"And what would I have to do?" I asked.

"Oh God Katniss this isn't a job interview!" He said letting me go throwing his arms into the air.

"I have never done this before Gale don't yell at me," I yelled.

"Well I don't know either I have never dated my best friend," he said making his was back to the car.

"You have dated a million other girls," I said following him.

"A million really Katniss it was like 2 other girls and can I say the reason most of my relationships don't work out is because of you!" he was yelling again.

"How am I to blame!" I don't know how I could ruin his relationships I only ever met these girls once or twice and he didn't seem to spend much time with them.

"I spend to much time with you! We basically spend every waking minute with each other and when I am not with you I am thinking about you."

"Really?" he is always thinking about me. I never even thought that people know my name, let alone someone always thinking about me.

"Yes now what do you say," he wrapped his arms around me again.

"That you have yourself a girlfriend Gale Hawthorne," I said kissing him.

* * *

><p>So bored. So bored. So bored. Maybe I should be thinking about Gale, Gale. Gale.<p>

So bored. I had been standing at the register for the last 9 hours and it is always the last hour that goes the slowest.

Staring at the clock on my register that refused to move. Second felt like minutes and minutes were just refused to pass. I wonder what Peeta was doing? Why was I thinking of Peeta? I need to stop thinking of Peeta. I wonder if Gale was right does Peeta like me?

"Hey."

Peeta is nice, I am thinking about him because he is my friend. All week I have been denying that I even know Peeta but I think now he could be my friend.

"Katniss," someone waved their hand in front of my face.

"Peeta! What are you doing here?" he was standing right in front of me. That is why I was thinking about him.

" It's a supermarket I was hoping I could buy some stuff," he said smiling.

"It is a supermarket," God I am an idiot.

"It is," he said smiling. Oh his smile.

"How is your head?"

"Well my Doctor said she couldn't see my brain, so I am thinking I am fine, " he said laughing.

"She sounds like a smart person but I don't think that is a real medical diagnosis," I can feel myself blushing.

"She is smart and pretty," he said playing with the box he had in his hand.

"I think we are talking about two different people," I said avoiding looking at him and started randomly pressing buttons on the register.

"No we're not."

"So buying stuff," I said snatching the box of Band-Aids out of his hands.

"Mum said that the cut was putting her off her dinner," he laughed. But it was different from Peeta's usual laugh it was filled with sadness.

"These are the wrong ones," I said moving from behind the register.

"Jean I'm just showing the customer where to find something," I yelled at the girl two registers down.

"I didn't know they were right and wrong Band-aids," Peeta said.

"Well it's a good thing I'm here," I found the right box and begun to open it up.

"I haven't paid for that yet Katniss," he said looking around.

"I think we will be okay. Now show me your cut," I ordered.

"You should really start charging for your time," he laughed as I fixed the Band-aid onto his cut.

"All done," I said leaning down and kissing Peeta's forehead. Oh shit the look on Peeta face was a mix of surprise and satisfaction. I could tell that he was about to say something.

"Peeta hey man," he was interrupted.

"Hey Joel," Peeta said shaking the hand of the guy that looked really familiar.

"Joel you know Katniss," Peeta said.

"Yeah your Hawthorne's girl right," he said pointing to me.

"No no I'm not Gale's," I said looking at Peeta to see his reaction.

"Then your all free." he said smiling raising his eyebrows.

"No she isn't," Peeta said smiling.

"Okay man I get it," he said punching Peeta in the arm.

"Coming to Winter's party on Friday?"

"Yeah I'll be there last one was amazing," Peeta said smiling.

"Coming Katniss?" he said turning to me.

"Oh I wasn't invited," I never really got invited to anything.

"No one is invited Katniss you just go," Peeta said. "Come to the party with me."

"Okay," my cheeks were burning.

"See you two there," he said winking at me before moving off.

"I should pay for these," Peeta said holing up the open box.

"Take them," did I have a date with Peeta or was it just two friends going to a party.

"Well I will see you on Monday?" he said putting the box into his pocket.

"Yeah I better get back to work," I really didn't want him to leave.

"Have fun."

"Oh I guarantee you I won't," I wanted to reach out and pull him closer like Gale had.

"See you Monday," he said laughing. "Remember we have social studies you need to write all the things you know about me but do me a favor."

"Anything."

"Don't forget to mention how ruggedly handsome I am."

* * *

><p>"Morning Gale!" Prim basically screamed when she got into the car. Gale was not a morning person and she knew it annoyed him when people were happy in the morning.<p>

"Morning," Gale said smiling which was kinda freaking me out.

"Morning why are you so happy?" I change my mind I am really freaked out. Gale was the kind of person that would be in a bad mood all day if he got woken up one minute before his alarm went off.

"I just am," he said cupping my face with his hand then leaning in and kissed me. Now I get it.

"Ewww," Rory said from the back seat.

"When did this happen?" Prim asked.

"Happened on the weekend," Gale said reaching over and taking my hand is his.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Prim asked.

"I didn't think you would want to know," I knew why I didn't tell Prim or my mother.

"Of course I would want to know," she said crossing her arms.

"I will tell you next time then."

"There wont be a next time," Gale said.

"Just make sure I don't find out you two are married the next day," Prim laughed.

"We're not getting married Prim," I laughed.

"Not yet anyway," Gale said pulling up in front of the school.

"Have a good day guys," I wound down the window and yelled at Rory and Prim as they tried to pretend they didn't know us.

" Have you done all your homework?" Gale asked.

"Yes Dad I have," I laughed playing with his fingers. Maybe this wasn't so bad; like Gale said we are amazing friends maybe this would be amazing too.

Gale was amazing. I reached over wrapped my free around his neck and leaned over and lightly kissed it.

"Katniss Everdeen," Gale said when we pulled into the parking lot.

"Gale Hawthorne," I said back moving in closer to him.

"What do we have first?" he said after lightly kissing my lips.

"Math, then I got social studies and you have?" we had both gotten out of the car and Gale had instantly taken my hand in his as soon as we were close.

Oh shit! Math and Social studies were the only classes I have with Peeta.

* * *

><p>Hope you like :D please review!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

So I did receive a few reviews most amazing and lovely but some were about the Gale/Katniss thing that I have going. Although I have to point out to that this story is only four chapters in; My story is not finished. I am a solid Peeta person he is the best ever and Katniss is meant to be with him. You may not like what I have done for that I am sorry but keep reading promise you will like it. =D

* * *

><p>As soon as I walked into the Math my eyes searched the room for Peeta. A part of me didn't want him to be there already so that he didn't see me with Gale. Then another part of me wanted him to be there already so I could just see him.<p>

"Sit with me," Gale said refusing to let go of my hand.

"That's someone seat Gale I just cant sit there," I laughed.

"I don't care they can sit somewhere else," he pulled me down onto the chair next to him.

"Gale I am going to sit in my normal seat so the butch girl with the mono brow doesn't sit on me," I laughed.

"You could sit on me I don't mind," Gale said.

"I'm going to sit in my seat," I got up and made my way across the classroom.

"Hey," an instant smile spread across at the sight of Peeta.

"Hey," my eyes darted instantly across the room to Gale who had his textbook open and was copying down something.

"My head is fine before you ask," he said sitting on my desk.

"Well that was the only conversation starter I have, now we are just going to sit here in silence."

"How about this," Peeta was looking through his bag. He producing a small green box and giving it to me.

"Whats this?" he got me a present. I looked over at Gale again and then back at Peeta; what the hell was I doing?

"Open it and see," Peeta said smiling. I slowly opened the box and saw a beautiful orange flower.

"It's a cupcake and the flower is a…"

"A Primrose," I interrupted him.

"Yeah that's your sisters name right," he said nervously.

"Yeah it looks amazing," I was perfect I loved it so much.

"You should taste it. Its my dads famous chocolate they are the best seller at the bakery," he boasted.

"I'm not going to eat this it is to beautiful," I didn't even want to take the thing out of the box because I am sure that I would ruin it.

"It's a cupcake Katniss you have to eat it," he laughed.

"But it is so pretty," I pouted.

"Just eat it," he laughed.

"Fine but not now," I said carefully closing the lid and putting it in my bag.

"How was the rest of your weekend?" he asked.

"It was meh," he said.

"Why meh?" I asked when the teacher walked in and everyone moved to his or her desks.

"I'll tell you later," Peeta said moving to his desk.

I wonder if his brothers did anything to him; maybe that was why he had a bad weekend. I turned around to see where Peeta was sitting; he had his head down writing something in his book.

What the hell was I doing? I have never felt this way about anyone. I don't even know what this is, is it friendship? I am friends with Gale and it doesn't feel like this. Do I like Peeta? I have never really like anyone before so how would I know, but every time I look at him my heart starts beating faster and there is a lump in my throat. Is that what it feels like when you love someone? I love Gale but it doesn't feel like this, but do I love Gale more like a brother that I kiss that's just wrong.

I am so confused.

"Hey walk with me to class," I was shaped out of my internal ranting by Peeta.

"umm," my eyes looked across the room at Gale. Peeta turned around to see what I was looking at; the look on Gale's face scared me.

"Oh I just forgot I have to get something out of my locker, see you a few," Peeta said rushing out of the room.

"I'll walk you to class," Gale said taking my hand in his.

"Its okay you class is right there," I said pointing to where he needed to be.

"I wanna walk you," he said.

"Its stupid it will make you late," I wanted to find Peeta.

"Fine," Gale said throwing my hand away and storming off.

"Gale don't be like that," I yelled after him but he had already entered the classroom slamming the door behind him.

It has not even been a day and what we are doing is beginning to change our friendship. I stand their just staring at the door for a few more moments hoping that Gale will come out and tell me he is just joking but he doesn't. I turn and make my way to social studies now not only my favorite class because of Mr. Cinna but because of Peeta too.

When I walk into the classroom I notice that the usual rows of desk have been moved around, into groups of two.

"Please find your partner from last week guys," Mr Cinna said pointing to Peeta.

"Get what you needed?" I asked as I sat down next to Peeta.

"Yeah," he said holding up a book smiling.

"Okay everyone find your partner," Mr Cinna said. "Now this is going to be the arrangement of the classroom for the remainder of the year."

"Now I am going to do something that doesn't happen in most classrooms; I want you to talk to your partner," he said.

"I want you to get to know each other, I want you to share what you wrote about your partner and then help each other fill in the gaps. Next week we are going to start our projects and I want you to be really in tune with each other," he was smiling from ear to ear.

"I will be joining in conversations here and there. Now talk!"

"So what have you written?" I have been waiting to know what he knows about he for a while.

"I don't think going I am telling you," Peeta laughed.

"Tell me! Please," I said resting my head on his shoulder.

"If your going to be like that I am never showing you," he laughed. "Tell me what you wrote about me."

"I haven't got anything I was just gonna wing it," I admitted lifting my head off his shoulder and turning to face him.

"Okay so what were you going to say?" he asked turning to face me.

"Why is your mother an ass hat?" I didn't know how to word it.

"What is an ass hat?" he said laughing but then started to cough.

"I have no idea," I laughed.

"She really isn't that bad," he said once we had stopped laughing.

"She sounds a little mean from what you have been saying," I pulled my knees into my chest and watched him.

"She wanted a girl," he said. "After Wynn and Arlo she desperately wanted a girl and when I was a boy she has never forgiven me."

"But that's not your fault," I wanted hug him.

"I know but I have gotten use to it," he said smiling. I don't know if it was just me but when he smiled everything felt better.

"But it's not fair."

"What were you going to say about me?" he coughed.

"I don't know that you're kind, you have two brother, you father owns a bakery, you drive a green car and," I paused and sighed. "And you gave me bread when I was so sad and helpless and no one else did."

"It was because I love you," he whispered.

"Please don't say that," I wanted to die as soon as the words came out of his mouth. I wanted to run away I was such a whore I was hurting him and I haven't even told him about Gale.

"We are sharing here," he said looking at me.

"Peeta I…," I'm dating Gale. I am an idiot. I don't deserve you. I wanted to scream all of this but Mr Cinna interrupted me.

"How are we going?" he asked pulling up a chair.

"Good we were just discussing our mutual love for pancakes," Peeta said sighing then started to cough again.

"Okay what got you onto the topic of pancakes?" he asked.

"Well we were talking about Peeta's Dad and his bakery, then we talked about bread and then it was pancakes," I said.

"Good! What about other things have you have talked about?" he asked Peeta.

"We talked about our families," Peeta said.

"Her father died in an accident, she lives with her mother and her sister Prim," he said.

"Nice keep talking keep talking," he said moving off.

"Peeta," I had no idea what to say.

"Its okay Katniss I shouldn't have said anything," he said smiling going back to the same old Peeta.

"No I need to say something," I just couldn't think of what yet.

"Don't say anything, here," he handed me a piece of paper.

"Peeta I really like you in a week you have become one of the best friends I have ever had; I feel like I can tell you anything be myself around you," I took his hand.

"I can wait," he almost whispered.

"So what did you write about me," I picked up the paper.

_You suck Katniss _was all that was written on the piece of paper.

"That's nice," I screwed the paper up and threw it at him.

"Its what I really think," he laughed.

"You know what Peeta you suck," I said poking out my tongue.

"But I'm your best friend," he joked and then coughed again.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I just got this thing going on in my throat," he smiled. "But should I have told you that best friend."

"Oh I hope your throat closes up," I joked.

"Oh you'll be sorry when it happens," he said coughing again.

"I will just find another one," I brushed him off.

"You will never find anyone to replace me Katniss," he laughed at just as the bell went.

"See you around best friend," he getting up laughing.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Trinket sat in front of the class calling out attendance she would say people's names in a perky voice and unenthusiastic student would grunt in reply.<p>

"Peeta Mellark," she called and the lump in the throat emerged and my heart started to do back flips.

"No Peeta?" Mrs. Trinket said sadly. I turned to look at where Peeta usual sat and found it empty.

My heart was racing a million mile an hour, what if something had happened to him? What is he was hurt? The rest of the class was pure agony all I wanted to do was find out if he was all right. As soon as the bell went I sprinted out of the classroom.

"Gale," I yelled running after him.

"Oh now you want me to walk you to class," he spat.

"Can I have the car keys?" I said putting out my hand.

"Why what's wrong?" he asked.

"Its Prim," I said.

"What's happened?" he said concerned.

"Nothing its just girl stuff, I need to drop something off for her," it was the one thing I knew Gale wouldn't question.

"Yeah okay," he said placing the keys in his hand.

"Thank you," I said lightly kissing him and then turning and running towards the car.

I got half way to the car went I realized that I had completely cracked. I had no idea where Peeta lived and there might not even be anything wrong with him. I could go rushing over there and he could be having sex with some blonde women with legs up to her ears. God I hate that bitch. I stormed into the office.

"Can I help you dear?" the little women at the desk smiled as I walked in.

"I have a project due next period and my stupid partner left the most important part at home and he cant go home and get it because he has a test. So I said I would get it but he didn't give me his address and now he is in the test. I really can't afford to fail this class," I said starting to pretend to cry.

"Its okay sweetie, what's you friends name?" she said rubbing my back.

"Peeta Mellark," I said sniffing.

" I will see what I can do honey," she said shuffling off into the other room.

"How do you spell that," she said poking her head into the room.

"M-E-L-L-A-R-K," I said trying to look sad.

"Now I'm just going to have to make a note that I have given you this information," she shuffled back into the room.

"Of course," I said itching to get his address so I can leave.

"Now what's your name?"

"Katniss E-V-E-R-D-E-E-N," I have learnt that spelling it out immediately was just easier.

"Okay can you sign this for me," she handed me a pen and slid the paper across the table. "And here you go."

" Thank you so much," I snatched the paper from her and ran out of the office.

I was outside Peeta's house 20 minutes later I had taken several wrong turns but I had finally made it. Gathering all the courage that I had and started up the driveway.

"You can do this Katniss," I said to myself as I knocked on the door.

"Who are you?" a women spat once she had opened the door.

"I'm Katniss," I whispered.

"What do you want?" she looked me up and down.

"I was just wondering if Peeta was here because he wasn't in class and…," she interrupted me.

"I knew he wasn't sick," she said shaking her head. " So you planned this?"

"No I just have his homework and I had…" she interrupted me again.

"I don't care," she spat standing aside. "The first door on the left," she said pointing up stairs.

"Oh Kaitlyn can you tell him that he is in big trouble and I don't care if he is dying if he is well enough to have guests he is well enough to go to school," she said slamming the door and leaving.

"Its Katniss," I whispered as I made my way up the stairs.

"Peeta?" I lightly knocked on the door.

"Katniss," I heard Peeta question from inside the room.

"Can I come in?" I questioned.

"Yeah…no wait… give me a second," he said and I heard him moving around for a couple of minutes before the door swung open.

"What are you doing here?" he said smiling.

"You weren't in class and I got worried that something might have happened," I said pulling him into a hug.

"I'm just sick its okay," he said hugging me back whispering into my ear.

" I think I mad your mum mad at you," I said when we finally broke apart.

"No you didn't she was already mad," she said taking my hand and brining me into his room.

"I don't get it," I said looking around his room. It was nothing like I imagined a bed, desk, TV but there where pictures covering every inch of the walls. Except for a few empty spaces scattered across the room.

"Don't try its just confusing," he laughed.

"These are amazing," I started looking at the pictures on his wall.

"Thanks," he said blushing.

"You did these?" they were amazing!

"Yeah," he said moving up beside me.

"What was here?" I noticed a blank spot.

"It was nothing," he said nervously.

"Something you didn't want me to see," I joked.

"Maybe," he said starting to cough.

"Are you okay?" I took his face in my hands.

"I'm fine," he said smiling but then started coughing.

"Oh get into bed," I said guiding him to the bed.

"I am fine," he said. " It is just a cough."

"Into bed!" I said forcefully pulling down the covers and waiting for him to climb in.

"Okay," he laughed climbing in.

"Good," I said sitting on the end of his bed.

"Why so far away?" he opened his arms, I moved up the bed into his arms lying next to him resting my head on his chest. I never wanted to move.

"How do you know where I live Peeta?" I questioned listening to his chest move up and down.

"I remembered," he said playing with my hair.

"But you have never been to my house before."

"I know."

"Then how do you remember?" I asked.

"The day I gave you the bread I followed you home to make sure you were alright," he admitted.

"You did?" I sat up so I could look him in the eyes and he just nodded.

I didn't even think before I pressed my lips against his, I must have shocked him because it took a few seconds before he started kissing me back. His hand moved up my back leaving my skin tingling wherever he touched; running his hand through my hair. We kissed until I had to pull away for a breath. Then it hit me what I had done.

"I..I," he was just looking at me smiling leaning in to kiss me again.

"I can't," I said stopping him. "I'm dating Gale."

"Why did you kiss me?" he said looking hurt.

"Because I wanted to," I moved off the bed pacing up and down the room.

"Well if I knew I wouldn't have wanted to, I don't do that Katniss," he yelled.

"I'm sorry Peeta I just really like you," I said.

"Please leave Katniss," he said refusing to look at me.

"Please Peeta I don't wanna lose you because I'm an idiot," I begged.

"Katniss I just need time. All my dreams came true the moment you kissed me and this is my worst nightmare," he yelled.

"I'm sorry," I was such an idiot I hurt him and he is never going to forgive me.

"I know you are but you still have to go," he said refusing to look at me.

"I'm sorry," I turned running out of the room and then the house.

* * *

><p>So a little bump in the road but for all you reader who love Peeta it will happen in the next couple of chapters. In the mean time please review and tell me what you think.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

It had been over a week since I kissed Peeta and he hadn't even looked at me. I have tried to talk to him a million times but he keeps ignoring me. Starting conversations with other people or just pretending that I'm not even there.

"You coming in Katniss?" I was standing outside social studies class. I had stuck my head in and saw Peeta sitting at his desk and I died a little inside.

"Yeah," I looked at Mr. Cinna he was carrying a stuck of different colored envelopes in one hand and a coffee cup in the other.

"How is it going between you and Peeta?" he asked.

"It was going good before I ruined it."

"Peeta is a nice guy I am sure if you apologies he will forgive you," he smiled.

"Yeah I guess," a simple apology was not going to work.

"Mind getting the door for me?" he asked. Slowly opened the door and for just a second my eyes met Peeta's before he quickly looked away.

"Okay how are we all today?" Mr. Cinna moved to the front of the class when I made my way to the empty seat next to Peeta.

"Hi Peeta," I said when I sat down but he just kept his eyes straight in front of him.

"So today is the day we start our projects which is exciting," Mr. Cinna said waiting for a reaction.

"Well I am excited," he said sitting on his desk.

"Now hands up how many of you have been to another district?" he asked and watched people put their hands up. Peeta put his hand up; I wonder where he had been.

"Nice a lot more than I though," he said smiling.

"Now your projects," he said grabbing the envelopes.

"Now each group is going to randomly get one green envelope and one yellow one. In the Green envelope is a district and in the yellow one is an amount of money. Now in past year students in this class have only looked at district 12; but the world we live in today is becoming more connected, travel between different districts is available to everyone and I know that some of you are thinking about going to collage in other districts. Delly where were you thinking of going?"

"I was thinking three, I wanna work with computers and stuff," she stuttered.

"You?" Mr Cinna pointed at someone.

"I was looking four or two," they said.

"Katniss what about you?" It took me a while to realize that he was talking to me.

"I..I was..I haven't even thought about it I will probably just stay here," I had never even think about what will happen after high school I just assumed that I would keep working and looking after Prim.

"That's cool. So each week you are going to get a sort of challenge you get to work through your going to get jobs, budget money, getting to know what it is like living in different districts. So this week your challenge is finding a way of getting from 12 to your chosen district and finding a place to live. Depending on how much money you could buy a plane ticket or a house, rent a house or take a train, move into a share house, hitchhike or sleep in a crack den. I want pictures, a one-page essay saying why you have chosen buy rent, sleep, crash or forcibly take wherever you have chosen and then a run down of your expenses."

The project sounded cool but doing this with Peeta is going to kill me. Every time I looked at him I want to kiss him again.

"Okay one person will pick the district and the other will pick the amount of money. Now this project is meant to be a fun learning experience we are learning about Panem what life is like for people in different districts and how it is different from our own. Now who wants to go first?"

I watched as pairs of people got up and pick different envelopes revealing districts 11, 5, 7 and different amounts of money; All while trying to sneak a glimpse of Peeta out of the corner of my eye.

"We should go," Peeta said putting his hand up. "I don't want to be last.

"Peeta and Katniss," Mr. Cinna said.

"Come on," Peeta said getting up and making his way to the front of the class with me following.

"District first," Mr. Cinna said.

"You can do it," Peeta said.

"Thanks," I reached out and took an envelope.

"Where you going?" Mr. Cinna questioned.

" District 4," I opened the envelope and read it out loud.

"Now you Peeta," he help out the yellow envelops.

"$250,000," Peeta picked and envelope and read out the content.

"Think you can work with that?" Mr. Cinna questioned.

"Yeah think we can," he said smiling. However his smile disappeared as soon as he looked at me.

For the next ten minutes I watched other groups pick their districts and Mr. Cinna explain things further; but all I could think about was what I was going to say when we could start working.

"Okay get to work my little people," Mr. Cinna said.

I just sat there alternating from staring in front of me and staring at the envelope that I was still holding.

"Where do you want to start?" Peeta said. I still didn't want to look at him. "Katniss?"

"I'm sorry Peeta," I basically screamed.

"Katniss I am not going through this," I finally turned to face Peeta to see him with head in his hands.

"I just wanted you to know that I was sorry and I never wanted to make you do anything you didn't want to."

"I wanted to kiss you Katniss, I just didn't want you to tell me you had a boyfriend when we were done," he snapped.

"I'm sorry," was all I could say and I knew it wasn't enough.

"God stop apologizing Katniss it is not helping," he said collecting his things and storming out of the classroom.

* * *

><p>I sat at the kitchen table just staring at the cupcake; the flower wasn't a normal orange colour it was like the deep burnt orange you only get to see once a day before the sun disappears for the day. It looked so real different shades made it look like that the petals were moving in a light and it smelt amazing. All I wanted to do was eat it but it was the only thing I had from Peeta and he still wasn't talking to me.<p>

"What are you thinking about?" Prim said sitting across from me.

"Isn't it amazing," I said showing her the cupcake.

"Yes Katniss it is amazing but you have been staring at it for a week. I think you need to go and talk to Peeta," she said taking the cupcake off me.

"He won't talk to me," I sighed. I had ruined everything. Gale was being an asshole and we hardly ever talk without fighting anymore and Peeta wouldn't even look at me.

"Go to his house he is to nice not to talk to you if you went all that way," she said peeling the paper off the cupcake and biting into it.

"What the hell Prim!" I snatched it off her and I crumbled in my hands. "What did you do that for," I screamed as I watched her spit it out.

"As long as you had that cupcake you were going to sit her and just be miserable," she said sternly.

"Now you are going to go up stairs and put something amazing on and you are going to go over there and tell him how you feel and that your going to break up with Gale; Because as much as I love him he has been a massive ass since you two have been together," she said getting me up out of the chair and pushing me up stairs to my room.

"Your going to tell him that you were the happiest I had ever seen you when you were just friends," she said pushing me on the bed and walking to the closet staring to throw clothes at me. "And that if you two started dating you may actually smile," she laughed.

"I smile all the time," I said getting defensive.

"You use to smile," Prim corrected me. "For the past couple of weeks you have been nothing but sad."

"Really?" I asked. I never thought that I would be one of those girls that broke down because she didn't have a man.

"Yeah," Prim said nodding.

"But we are not going to do that anymore we are going to go out there and do something about it right," she said.

"Right, I'm going to go and tell Peeta that…that ," I have no idea.

"That you love him and the only reason you are dating Gale is because you didn't want to hurt him," Prim said.

"Yes, yes I am going to tell him that!"

"Your going to sound more confident than you did then," Prim laughed and went back to looking at my clothes.

"Right Peeta I love you and the only reason I am dating Gale is because I didn't want to hurt him. Even if in the process I hurt you and became a miserable person that never smiled." I instantly lost my confidence.

"The first part was good now put this on and forget the second part," she said handing me a blue dress that I am sure use to be my mums.

"I can do this," I said while putting the dress on.

"You're the strongest person I know this is nothing it will be easy," Prim said smiling.

"I'm strong," I said reassuring myself.

"You're strong and you're going to do this," Prim laughed.

"How do I look?" I asked Prim.

"Take your hair down and you will be perfect," she said. I let down my hair and looked in the mirror I looked hideous.

"You look amazing," Prim said smiling. "Now leave cause I have to go and wash my mouth out because that cupcake was really rotten."

I had almost made it to my car when I lost all confidence and started to head towards the house.

"Get your ass in that car Katniss," Prim yelled from the up stairs window.

* * *

><p>"Peeta I love you," I had to say out loud to remind myself what I was going to say. Did I love him? I know what I feel something for him that I don't feel for Gale, but is it love?<p>

"Peeta I love you," I should stop questioning myself and just go with it.

What was I going to do about Gale? No matter what I feel for Peeta he has been my best friend for longer than I even knew Peeta. I don't want to hurt Gale. How am I going to do this without hurting Gale?

Maybe I should go and try and work it out with Gale and see if it gets better, instead of just calling it off and running to Peeta.

Do I love Peeta?

I know I love Gale but do I love him as just a friend?

Before I could think about it anymore I found myself pulling into Peeta drive way. God I hope his mother doesn't open the door.

"Who are you?" it had taken me ten minutes to get out of the car and knock on the door.

"I'm Katniss. I was just wondering if Peeta is here," the tall blonde man that stood in front of me looked like a slightly older version of Peeta; although his features were harder and it made him look mean less approachable almost mean.

"I'm Alto," he said looking me up and down.

"Hey, is Peeta here?" I asked.

"Why do you want to talk to him? I am so much better," he said smiling. His smile was nothing compared to Peeta's.

"I would much rather talk to Peeta please," he thought he was so good but he was nothing compared to Peeta.

"He has gone out," Alto spat apparently he didn't like being rejected.

"Do you know where he is?" I asked. All he did was point down the street to a house whose front yard was covered with cars and if now that I listen I could hear music.

"Thank you!" I said starting towards the house.

"You sure you don't want me instead," Alto yelled after me "I'm so much better than Peeta."

"No your not," I yelled back laughing.

I took me about two minutes to get from Peeta's house to the party. As soon as I walked through the front door I knew that finding anyone in here wasn't going to be easy. I had no idea who any of these people where.

"Hey Katniss," I was half way up the stairs when I heard my name.

"Ummm," I tried to place the face. "Delly right?"

"Yeah I've never seen you at a party before," she said laughing.

"I work a lot," and I have no desire to be here.

"That must suck," she said smiling.

"Hey have you seen…"

"I saw him going into a room up stairs," she said interrupting me.

"The second one on the left," she pointed.

"Thanks." Making my way up stairs and going to the second door on the left. Peeta I'm going to break up with Gale because I have feelings for you and I kissed you because I think I love you but I am not sure.

So I am going to leave out the second part.

"Peeta?" I whispered as I opened the door. A single lamp on the bedside table lighted the room but it was what was happening on the bed that I was focused on.

"Gale?" he was sitting against the bed head with a very naked girl grinding up against him.

"Katniss! I can explain," Gale pushed the girl off him revealing more of Gale than I ever wanted to see.

"Seriously," I screamed grabbing the first thing I could and throwing it at him.

* * *

><p><em>Peeta <em>

"Really?" I laughed he was being ridicules. "Even if their entire midfield was injured they could still wipe the floor with them."

"Your dreaming you have one, two good players at most," Tyler laughed.

"We might have two good players because the rest of the team is amazing," I said finishing off my drink.

"Your crazy Mellark," Tyler said laughing.

"Yeah talk to me again when your team is on the bottom of the ladder again, I'm going to get another drink want on?" I said moving towards the kitchen.

"Hey Peeta," someone said running their hand up my arm.

"Hey Robyn," I smiled at her.

"You having fun?" she said lifting herself up and sitting on the bench in front of me.

"Yeah its alright, you want a drink."

"Sure," she said playing with my hair.

"Are you having fun?" I said handing her a drink so that she would stop touching me.

"Better now that I'm talking to you," she said.

"I'm really not that interesting," I said laughing.

"We could go up stairs and do something more interesting," she said putting her arms around my neck.

"I'm sorry," I said working my way out of his arms. I would give a million dollars for this to be Katniss.

"Come on Peeta you know you want to," she said grabbing my shirt and pulling me closer to her.

"Hey Peet that Katniss chick your obsessed with is outside destroying someone's car," Tyler said running into the kitchen.

"Who's car?" What the hell I didn't give a shit whos car it was?

"Tyler this is Robyn, Robyn this is Tyler. Tyler Robyn wants to go up stairs and make this party more interesting," I said before running out the front.

The front yard of the house was covered in cars but I spotted Katniss just as she threw a bottle through the windshield of a car. By the time I had navigated my way over to her she was sitting in the curb drinking from another bottle.

"Hey Katniss," I said sitting down next to her. I had seen Katniss leave school a million times in the passenger seat of that car, and I was sure that the car that she had been destroying belonged to Gale.

"Peeta," she said looking over at me shocked. "I came here to talk to you."

"What did you want to talk about?" I wanted to take the fact that she just threw a wine bottle at Gales car as a sign that they had broken up.

"It doesn't matter now," she said taking a sip from the bottle.

"Can I have some of that?" I said pointing to the bottle.

"Okay but it is really bad," she said passing me the bottle.

"Sure you don't want to tell me what you came here for," I said taking a sip from the bottle. It was awful!

"Gale is an asshole that ruined everything and your still mad at me," she said trying to take the bottle off me.

"I think you have had enough," I said moving the bottle out of her reach.

"Give me the bottle Peeta," she snapped.

"How many of these have you drunk?" I asked noticing the amount of empty bottle scattered around.

"None of your business Peeta," she said making another grab for the bottle.

"Tell me Katniss," I said.

"God I am so sick of everyone expecting so much. Oh Katniss your father just died but I am just going to shut down and leave you to look after us all. Oh Katniss I can't work anymore so you're going to have to go to school and work 40 hours a week. Oh Katniss I am totally in love with you but I'm going to ruin our friendship and then go and sleep with someone else. Tell me why your drinking Katniss. I'm drinking because I want to Peeta," she screamed.

"Katniss come and sit down. Here have this," I took my jacket off putting it around her shoulders and guiding her back to the curb.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't mean any of that," she said sobbing.

"Its okay I know," I put my arm around her and pulled her closer.

"I love Prim and I know that my mother couldn't help shutting down," she sobbed into my chest.

"I know its okay," I said rubbing her back.

"Ahh why am I crying?" she said getting up moving over to the car and started kicking it.

"Katniss," I said trying to stop her from destroy the car further.

"NO!" she screamed. " I hate him, I hate him."

"What the hell are you doing Catnip?" Gale said pulling her away from the car.

"Don't touch me and don't call me Catnip I hate it," she screamed pushing him away.

"What the hell have you done to my car?" he said finally said seeing his car.

"What took you so long had to finish fucking her before you came to find me," she said starting to hit him again.

"Come on stop Katniss," I said putting my arm around her waist and pulling her away.

"No I want to hurt him," she said struggling against me.

"This is all your fault," Gale start he started at me. "I though we talked about you staying away from her."

"What the hell you don't get to tell people to stay away from me. You are nothing to me anymore. I hate you," she screamed.

"Katniss I think we should leave before you say something your going to regret," I said trying to get her to come with me.

"She is not leaving with you she is my girlfriend," Gale said grabbing her arm.

"Let go of me! I'm not your girlfriend," she said struggling against his grip.

"Hey she said let go," I said.

"This is none of your business, bread boy" he said trying to push me away with his free hand.

"Let her go," I said one last time before I closed my fist and swung it connecting with Gale's face.

"Ahh shit," that fucking hurt.

"Peeta are you okay?" Katniss said taking my hand in hers then bring it to her lips and kissing my sore knuckles.

"Is he okay! I'm the one he hit bitch," Gale spat.

"Don't call her a bitch," I said hitting him again.

"Fucking bastard," he exclaimed holding his nose.

"Come on Katniss let's go," I said taking her hand.

I hope you like this one. I didn't want Katniss to sound like too much of a whiny bitch because she is such a strong character but we all break down a little when we drink.

Please tell me what you think and there will be more Katniss and Peeta goodness coming soon.


	7. Chapter 7

"I hate you!" Katniss screamed starting to make her way back to Gale.

"Hey Katniss," I said getting in her way taking her face in my hand forcing her to look at me.

"He is my best friend Peeta," she said beginning to cry.

"Come and sit down," I said guiding her to the curb. I sat down first holding my arms out for her. She fell onto my lap and burying her head in my chest sobbing.

"Its okay Katniss," I said rubbing her back trying to comfort her.

"I shouldn't have destroyed his car," she after a few minutes.

"You were up set it is understandable," I said wiping the tears off her cheeks. Katniss threw her arms around my neck and pushed her lips against mine; her mouth tasted like the disgusting alcohol that she had been drinking. Nothing like the first time we kissed.

"I came here to tell you that I really like you," she said smiling.

"I really like you to," I laughed and slowly kissed her.

"Peeta!" someone called my name from across the road.

"Tyler," I waved as he crossed the road. I really can't catch a break.

"Thanks for the chick dude," he said smiling from ear to ear. "She was freaky!"

"Good to hear," I said as Katniss turned around working her head into the nock under my chin and against my chest.

"She did this thing with her tongue that was fucking insane," he said laughing.

"What did she do?" I continued to rub up and down Katniss's back. I really wanted Tyler to go away but I didn't want to be rude.

"I can't even explain it fucking epic," he laughed.

"Well I will let you get back to this. You two have a good night," he said pointing at Katniss and giving me thumbs up.

"See you later man," I said focusing my attention at Katniss again.

"I am a bad person I kissed you when I was dating Gale which is basically the same thing as him sleeping with that whore," she said.

"Katniss you kissing me is not the same as him sleeping with someone," I said playing with her hair. She looked so good with her hair down I wish she wore it like that more often.

"It isn't," she said looking at me with puffy eyes.

"Well…," it was that's why I got so mad when she told me that she was dating Gale I don't cheats and don't understand why people do.

"Great way to make me feel better Peeta," she said sliding off my lap and pushing me away from her.

"Look Katniss I'm not going to lie to you even though it was the best kiss I have ever had; I can't sit here and say that you kissing my wasn't cheating. Although I will say that it is on a completely different level to what Gale did and if you would like me to punch him again I will be more than happy to," I joked.

"Two different levels?" she questioned taking my hand playing with my fingers.

" Two different levels; Come on lets get you home," I said getting up and helping her off the curb.

"So now that Gale and have broken up does that mean that we are," she said putting her arms around my neck.

"I think we should talk about this when you are less drunk," I said.

"I'm really drunk aren't I," she said laughing. "Lets have a race, ready, steady, Go!" and she was off down the street.

"Katniss come back here," I said taking after her.

"Your to slow," she said screamed from my drive way waiting for me to catch up to her.

"Come here," I opened my arms and she immediately came to me.

"Aren't you cold? Where is your jacket?" she wrapped her arms around me.

"You're wearing my jacket," I laughed. "Come on lets get you inside." God I hope my family was either already in bed or out.

"Urine," the second I was through the door Alro screamed.

"Shh," I held my finger to Katniss's lips.

"That's not nice," Katniss whispered.

"Shhh!" it was really not going to be good if Alro saw Katniss.

"Hey Urine this hot chick was looking for you before," he said coming out of the lounge room.

"So you found him," he said smiling looking at Katniss.

"You shouldn't call him that," she said poking Alro in the chest. "It is mean and you're a big meany."

"Come on Katniss lets just go up stairs," I said pulling her away.

"No! His name is Peeta and you should be nice to him and stop hitting his head and making him bleed," she screamed as I held her back.

"If you ever finished with him come and find me," he said winking at her.

"Eww that will never happen," she said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Come on," she was absolutely amazing even when she was drunk.

"He is mean," she yelled when she got into my room.

"Yeah I know drink this," I handed her a bottle of water.

"But I'm not thirsty," she said laughing lying down on my bed. She was lying on my bed in my dream this is usually when something happens.

"It will help with your hang over in the morning," I said handing her the bottle. "And here take these," I handed her two aspirin.

"But I don't have any pain," she said taking off her shoes.

"Just drink the water and take the pills," I said getting out something for her to wear.

"There I drunk it all," she said throwing it at my head and irrupting into laughter.

"Good here put this on," I handed her a shirt.

"Turn around," she said blushing.

"Okay tell me when you're done," I turned around.

"Done," she whispered after a moment. When I turned around her dress was lying on the floor and she was in my bed covered by the blanket.

"Okay goodnight," I crossed the room and kissed her forehead and then turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" She said grabbing my arm.

" I was going to sleep on the couch," I laughed.

"No sleep with me," she said getting out from under the covers and wrapping her arms around me.

"Katniss your drunk I'm not going to do that," I tried to wiggle out of her arms.

"No Peeta," she laughed. "Just hold me please."

"Okay turn around when I get changed," I laughed.

"Okay," she said covering her hear with the blanket. I had never gotten changed so fast and in a second I was sliding into bed next to her.

"Thank you Peeta," she said resting her head on my chest.

"For what?" I asked playing with her hair.

"For just being you." Within a second she was asleep.

* * *

><p>Katniss<p>

"Oh ahh," as soon as I woke the pain in my head hit me like a hammer, I purposely keep my eyes closed so that the sun didn't make it worse. What the hell happened last night? I felt Prim beginning to stir behind me.

Preparing myself to be hit with the stabbing rays of sunshine when I opened my eyes. But it didn't happen when I open my eyes they were met by a wall covered with scraps of paper covered with picture of flowers, landscapes, people, cars, horses, and me. There were lots of pictures of me.

It then hit me that I wasn't at home on my own bed with Prim who sometimes snuck into me bed. I was at Peeta's in his bed with him sleeping beside me.

"Peeta," I whispered. I really didn't want to wake him up but I really wish he would.

"Hmmm," Peeta said rolling over draping his arm across me his hand landing on my breast.

"Peeta," I said laughing.

"Hmmmmmm," he said again starting to grope my breast.

"Peeta wake up," I laughed.

"What what! I'm awake," he said sitting up but his hand didn't move.

"Good morning," I was laughing so much it hurt now.

"Oh God I'm sorry," he said removing his hand as soon as he realized. "I..I didn't mean..Oh God I'm sorry," she said covering his face with his hands and laying back down.

"Its okay," I laughed resting my head on his chest.

"You remember what happened last night?" I was just falling back asleep when he asked.

"Yeah I think. Did I really destroy Gale's car?"

"Yeah," he said trying his hardest to suppress his laughter.

"I am going to pay for that," Gale was going to be super pissed.

"If he says anything I will just punch him again," Peeta laughed.

"Hey what did Gale mean last night when he said that you talked about staying away from me?"

"I told some guys that I was going to ask you out last year and Gale found out about it and threatened that if I ever talked to you he would hurt me," Peeta said.

"When was this?" I said sitting up. I was going to kill Gale.

"I was going to ask you to the dance last year but I just figured that you and Gale had something and I didn't want to cause anything," there was a dance?

"I would have liked to go to the dance with you," I said playing with Peeta's hair. But the thing was last year if he had asked me I probably wouldn't have given him the time of day.

"I just didn't want to cause a big thing," he said smiling.

I was just about to kiss him when I heard my phone ring.

"That's mine," it finally dawned on me that I had never gone home last night and mum and Prim were properly worried.

"Here," Peeta leaned down and handed me my phone. I had a million messages and missed calls all from Prim.

_Did you tell him?_

_When are you coming home?_

_Are you okay?_

_Katniss I'm going to bed please message me when you get these._

_You are still not home please call me!_

_Mum is looking for you! she said she needs the car at 12 I told her you just went out but you would be back my then _

_I have called you a million times please pick up_

_Katniss you're beginning to scare me if you don't answer me in the next 5 minutes I'm telling mum that you didn't come home!_

_Has he murdered you?_

"Its my sister she thinks you killed me," I laughed at the thought Peeta would never hurt a fly.

"I might still kill you," he said laughing.

"You could never kill me," I said poking out my tongue while dialling Prim's number.

"Hey," she answered the phone halfway though the first ring.

"Where the hell have you been?" She screamed.

"I'm at Peeta I'm sorry," I could feel Peeta beginning to play with my hair.

"And you couldn't have called once! I have been calling you all night!" she yelled.

"I got a little drunk Prim I am fine and I'm coming home I will explain everything," I felt Peeta get out of bed and watched him move across the room.

"Fine! but hurry up Mum is getting annoyed that your not back yet," I watched Peeta pull out a hoodie out of his closet and picked up my dress off the floor.

"Okay I will see you soon," I said hanging up.

"I'm sorry," I said looking over at Peeta who was pulling on his jeans.

"Why are you sorry?" he said as he pulled a shirt over his head.

"We should talk about this," I said pointing at him and then back to me.

"We have plenty of time for that you should go home your sister sounded upset," he was way to good for me.

"Come with me my mum will be gone and we can talk," I said playing with his shirt.

"I start work at 1," he said.

"Will you call me when you finished please?"

"You wanna have dinner instead?" he said smiling.

"Like a date?" I had never been on a date Gale and I didn't even go out on a 'date' when were dating.

" Yeah like a date," she smiled pushing a strand of my hair behind my ear.

All I could do was smile and nod.

"Get dressed I will go and check that the coast is clear," he said disappearing out the door.

I quickly got dressed throwing my dress on over the shirt that Peeta had given me last night and quickly threw the hoodie on. Then I just stood there should I go after Peeta or should I just wait here. Then I noticed the pictures on the wall again the last time I was in the room there had been pictures missing but now every inch of the walls was covered.

"I should be able to get you to the car without encountering any of my family," he said sliding back into the room.

"There are drawings of me on your wall," I said turning around.

"Oh God I was hoping you wouldn't see them," he said going bright red.

"They are amazing!"

"I just draw what I see," he said smiling.

"Lets go," I laughed so corny. Peeta took my hand and lead me out of his room.

"Stay here for a sec," Peeta stopped me at the top of the stairs and quickly sprinted down and looking around, then motioning me to come down.

"That was very stealthy," I laughed as we got out of the front door.

"You met my family," he laughed.

"You are the best of the lot," I really had no idea how someone as sweet and nice came out of that family.

"I will pick you up at like 6:30 tonight," he said.

"Okay," I opened the car door. What do I do? Just say good-bye or do I kiss him. I really wanted to kiss him but where we at that point.

"Well bye," Peeta said putting his hand on my hip and hesitating then quickly kissing my cheek.

"Bye," I said getting in the car.

* * *

><p>"Katniss where have you been?" my mother yelled as soon as I got in the house.<p>

"I just went out to breakfast," Prim burst into the room and threw her arms around me.

" I didn't even hear you leave. Did you go with Gale?" She questioned looking at Prim and then back at me.

"I went with Peeta," Prim let go and went and sat on the couch.

"What are you wearing?" she questioned.

"It was cold," I did look pretty ridiculous I had on Peeta's shirt I had slept in, the dress I had wore out last night and the hoddie that Peeta had given me.

"Next time can you just ask to take the car okay," Mum said.

"Yeah sorry," said handing her the keys.

"Its okay Katniss; Now I am doing a double so I won't be home till after midnight so can you look after Prim make sure she gets dinner and is in bed on time," Mum said like I have never looked after Prim.

"I ..I have a date," there was never a time when I wouldn't do something for Prim. "But I guess I can just cancel it."

"Don't cancel it Katniss I am sure Gale wouldn't mind if she came with you," Mum said she had no idea.

"Have fun at work."

"Bye mum," Prim said.

"Bye girls," she said looking me up and down one last time before leaving.

"You are in so much trouble," Prim yelled as soon as mum had left.

"I will explain everything after I shower," I said laughing she was so cute when she was angry.

"I rang you 37 times," she said getting out her phone.

"I know I am sorry but you will understand once I tell you what happened."

"Fine shower you smell disgusting," Prim said crossing her arms and sticking her nose up in the air.

"Thanks," I said pulling her into a hug and kissing her.

* * *

><p>"You threw a bottle at his car," Prim said across from me with her mouth wide open.<p>

"Apparently I am a very angry drunk," I laughed.

"I never thought Gale would do anything like that," she said.

"Me either but I guess we never saw this side of him. I was always just his best friend I never cared who he slept with."

"So you and Peeta are dating now?" she questioned.

"I don't know we were going to talk about it tonight but I guess we will talk on Monday," I sniffed the air.

"Can you smell that?" whatever it was amazing.

"Yeah I think it is you," Prim leant over and smelt Peeta jumper. After my shower I had put the shirt and the jumper Peeta had given me over a pair of leggings.

"Its bread yeah," I said lifting the jumper up and sniffing it.

"Yeah you smell amazing," Prim grabbed the bottom of my jumper and put it to my nose.

"So what is going to happen between you and Gale?" Prim asked still sniffing my hoodie.

"I don't know," I sigh. I really need to talk it through with him but I'm going to have to see how angry he is.

"Do you want me to call Rory and see how mad Gale is?" she asked.

"No I think that may make it worse, I will just have to corner him at school."

"You shouldn't cancel your date tonight I can stay here alone," Prim said.

"I'm not leaving you here alone" I said tickling her.

"No no no!" she ran across the room to get away from me.

"Invite him here," Prim said making a break for the door but I managed to catch her causing her to squeal and try and break free from my tickles.

"Why would I do that?" I start laughing as she tries to fight back.

"Because you can still have your date and you can still talk without leaving alone," she said trying to find a spot to tickle me.

"But then I will have to cook," I laughed because I can't cook.

"I am sure if we work together we can achieve anything," She said standing on the couch. "And he will be amazed at our cooking skills and ask you to marry him but then we will lock eyes across the room and he will fall in love with me." she was yelling this like she was giving an inspirational speech. "Then he will leave you to be with me."

"Fine fine, I will invite him and you can work your magic."

* * *

><p>Hope you like it. Half way through his chapter I realized that I had changed Peeta's brothers name, which was embarrassing because I made it up =s but no one seemed to notice which is good.<p>

Thank you all for reviewing the last chapter.

Hope you liked this one and please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Hope you like =D

* * *

><p>"Hey," Peeta's voice came through the phone.<p>

"Hey Peeta its…" but I was cut off.

"Just kidding so either I can't come to the phone or I really don't want to talk to you. So leave a message and I might call you back," the message ended with a beep and I didn't know what to say.

"Umm hey umm this is Katniss I just wanted to talk about tonight. Can you call me I need to talk to you. Um okay bye," I said hanging up.

"We have nothing in this house to eat," Prim skipped into the room.

"But I went shopping yesterday."

"No you usually go shopping on Friday night but yesterday you were to busy staring at Peeta's cupcake," was it only yesterday that I was so upset.

"I swear I went shopping yesterday," I said going into the kitchen.

"Don't you believe me?" Prim followed.

"No I'm just saying I was sure I bought stuff yesterday," but after I opened ever cupboard, the fridge and the freezer. I finally had to admit that Prim was right apart from one potato that had begun to sprout roots and a box of cereal there was no food on the house.

"What did you have for dinner last night?" I was a little annoyed that mum knew there was no food in the house and did nothing about it.

"Mum ordered Pizza," Prim said.

"Come on then we are gonna have to get the bus," I sighed going to get our coat. At this very moment I wished that I had never listened to Gale when he talked me out of getting a car of my own.

"Do I have to come?" Prim trailed after me.

"Yes you have to come," I laughed throwing her jacket at her.

" To be fair this is your boyfriend we are trying to impress," she said following me out of the house and waiting for me to lock the door.

"I don't know if he is my boyfriend or not," I started down the street to the bus stop. It would take us 20 minutes to get to the supermarket where I work.

"But you slept with him last night," Prim said taking my hand in hers.

"I slept in the same bed as him Prim I didn't sleep with him," I pointed out.

"Shouldn't that make him your boyfriend?" Prim asked as we arrived at the bus stop just as the bus pulled up.

"I don't know this is the first time I have been in this situation," I said paying the driver and finding us a seat.

" You're a really bad role model," Prim noted.

"How is that?" I laughed.

"Well how am I ever going to know if I am dating a guy if I have never seen what it looked like," she laughed.

"You're never going to date!" I stated.

"It is going to happed," she laughed. "I am adorable I have to fight them off with a stick now and I'm only 12."

"Tell me who they are and I will beat them with a stick," I threatened no one was going to touch my little sister.

"Oh there are to many for me to remember all of their names," she laughed.

"You better be joking missy or I'm going to lock you in your room and never let you out," I joked.

"Maybe, maybe not," she laughed.

"That's it when we get home you are going in your room and you're never coming out," I threatened.

"Did mum tell you about the job offer she got?" Prim said casually.

"No," to be honest mum and I hadn't really talked for a long time. She always had a better relationship with Prim and I always had a better relationship with out father.

"A doctor from the hospital has been chosen to go to seven and learn some new technique and he is allowed to bring a nurse and he wants mum," Prim said.

"So we will have to move to nine," I was finding it hard to breath like someone just stood on my chest. I really didn't want to move not after everything that has happened.

"She said that the training would only take a month so we can stay here and then when she gets back she will have to take on more shifts at the hospital. So she said you wouldn't have to work as much any more." I didn't know what to think.

"Well that sounds good," I guess.

"Try to sound a little more enthusiastic when mum talk to you about this," Prim said.

"I know its just she has only just gone back to working more than once a week," I didn't think she could do it. She tried working full time a couple of years ago and completely shut down again.

"You need to be more supportive, Katniss." Prim said sighing.

"I am supportive Prim but I know how this is going to end," I said.

"This time could be different Katniss and have you ever thought that the reason she never does anything is because you are always so negative," Prim snapped.

"Okay okay when she talks to me about this I will be more supportive," I said getting ready to get off at the next stop.

"That's all she needs," Prim said jumping off the bus.

"I promise I will be more supportive," I said pulling her into a hug.

"Thank you," she said.

"Okay so what are we going to cook to impress my boy person, friend oh I have no idea what to call him," I said as Prim laughed.

"Lets just get a whole lot of stuff and decide when we get home," Prim said grabbing a trolley.

"We could do chicken everyone likes chicken," Prim noted as we walked through the meat isle. I grabbed chicken and put it in the cart but highly doubted that I would be cooking it tonight; last time I cooked chicken it was raw in the middle.

"Come to think of it no last time you cooked chicken it was raw, maybe something simple like pasta," she said grabbing mince and putting it in the trolley. "Even if you serve that raw it won't kill Peeta," she said laughing.

"I think we should split up it will be quicker," I said throwing her a evil look.

"Nah I'm good right here and I may run into Gale and what would I say then."

"Shit," I said darting behind a huge display of corn chips that I had put together a little over a week ago.

"You didn't even think of Gale did you," Prim said laughing.

"Why didn't you say anything?" I snapped at her.

"I didn't think you would have forgotten that he works here considering you also work here," she whispered moving behind the display with me.

"What if we see him?" I moved out from behind the stack of chips what was I doing hiding. I will tell him that he is an ass and that he cheated on me. That he was a liar once we stated dating everything changed that we weren't amazing that it was shitty and it ruined everything!

"Why aren't we hiding anymore?" Prim said following me.

"Because I'm not going to hide I did nothing wrong and I think we are both strong enough women not to have to hide behind potato chips," I said.

"Right on sister," Prim said following me. "Now out of curiosity while we are on this same wave length shouldn't we not be doing all this for Peeta," she said smugly.

"That is different we are just trying to not make Peeta run screaming in the opposite direction," I stated.

"I see the difference now," she laughed.

"Oh just shut up," I laughed grabbing the essential chocolate that a house full of three women needs.

"So are we making pasta?" Prim said holding up a box.

"Yeah I guess how hard can it be to boil water," I said taking the box off her and throwing it in the trolley.

"and you have to make the sauce as well," she added.

"One thing at a time prim," I said putting my hand on my forehead. "You know you can't overload me."

"Well I think we will need a jar or something of pasta sauce," Prim said.

"Isle 4," I said almost instinctively.

"Your not working now Katniss," she said looking at me shaking her head.

"Yeah yeah," I said brushing her off as I feel my phone vibrating. "You go and get the sauce," I said before I answered the phone.

"Hello," I didn't get a chance to see who it was before I answered it.

"Hey Kat," normally I hated being called that but hearing him say it made it okay.

"Hey Peeta," I instantly smiled.

"I just got your message. Is there something wrong?" he sounded concerned.

"No everything is good it is just mum had to work tonight and that leave me alone with Prim," I said,

"That's okay," he said telling me that he completely understood in just two words.

"So Prim and I were thinking that maybe if you wanted to you could come over to my house and we will cook you dinner and then that way we can still talk without leaving Prim alone."

"Sounds amazing," Peeta said.

"Great," I was smiling so much my face was beginning to hurt.

"What are you making?" the question that I had been dreading.

"We have n…," turning the corner and locking eyes with Gale.

"You have no what?" Peeta said laughing. Gale was carrying an arm full of boxes and looked as shocked to see me, as I was to see him. In an instant all the witty come backs that I had in my head disappeared and I really missed my best friend.

"Katniss are you okay?" Peeta said in my ear causing me to momentarily break eye contact with Gale and he took the opportunity to turn his back to me and walk away.

"Katniss?" Peeta said again.

"Sorry," I completely lost what I was saying.

"You went away," he laughed.

"Yeah I saw Gale," I admitted.

"Are you okay?" he questioned.

"Yeah I'm good he ran away from me," he was my best friend and he just turned and ran away from me.

"You did really yell at him I would run away from you," I could tell that me meant for it to be comforting but it made me feel worse.

"Thanks," I said smiling at Prim as she put a jar of pasta sauce in the trolley.

"I didn't mean that," he said. "I just meant.."

"Peeta its really okay So are you sure that okay?" I changed the subject.

"Yeah it sounds better than what I was planning," he laughed.

"I am sure anything you were planning would have been great," I said.

"It consisted of really cheap food and another corny cupcake," he admitted.

"I loved the first cupcake," I said with a big goofy grin on my face that Prim began to mock.

"Did you eat it?"

"No Prim ended up eating it and I don't think she liked it all that much," I said poking out my tongue knowing Prim couldn't stand it when she knew someone thought she didn't like her.

"I will just have to bring something to change her mind," as I playfully tried to stop Prim from hitting me.

"So is 6:30 still good for you?"

"Yeah it is perfect, what are we having?" he questioned again.

"We were thinking some sort of pasta," I said unsure.

"I will see you at 6:30."

"I'll see you then," I really didn't want to hang up.

"Bye," there was a pause and then he hang up.

"Your smiling like an idiot," Prim laughed.

"Lets just go home we need to cook something fit for human consumption," I said.

* * *

><p>"Seriously Prim," I was getting seriously frustrated. Peeta was going to be here in 20 minutes and neither of us had any idea where to start.<p>

"I was the one that came up with the idea," she threw the packet of pasta at me.

"So I thought you knew how to cook it," I was freaking out. Peeta was going to be here in 19 minutes.

"I am pretty sure you just cook the meat and add the jar of sauce, your stressing me out Katniss," she yelled.

I was about to come out with something snappy about this being all her fault when there was a knock at the door.

"You said 6:30," Prim said stamping her foot.

"He said 6:30," I started to panic as they knocked again.

"Go and answer it," Prim ordered.

"Come with me," I looked down at what I was wearing and wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

"He is your boy thing I don't see why I have to come," Prim muttered under her breath taking my hand and guiding me to the door.

"Open the door Katniss," Prim whispered.

"He is early isn't that rude?" I whispered back.

"So you want to leave him out there for 15 minutes? Open the door," she said pushing me towards the door and ran away.

I took in a deep breath and slowly exhaled before I opened the door.

"Hey," Peeta said standing there smiling looking amazing.

"Hey," I said.

"Sorry I'm early I came straight from work," he said.

"Its okay, come in," I said moving aside and letting him in.

"Nice jumper," he said smiling at the fact that I was still wearing the jumper that he gave me this morning.

"Its is so comfortable," I said hugging myself.

"You can have it," I instantly became aware that he was standing on the other side of the entrance and all I wanted to do was close the gap between us and kiss me.

"Thanks," then there was silence.

"I made us bread," he said handing me one of the bags he was carrying.

"It smells amazing," I opened the bag and took a big sniff.

"Well you said pasta so I made before I left," he said.

"You made it," he just whipped up a loaf of bread and Prim and I were struggling making Pasta.

"It was nothing," he said.

"Whats that?" I pointed at the green box in his hand but before he could answer Prim came running down the stairs.

"This is for you," he said giving her the box.

"Thanks," Prim said taking the box and opening it revealing a beautiful pink flower.

"Katniss said you didn't like the chocolate one I made her, so I made you a vanilla one," he said.

"No it was like a week old when I ate it to stop Katniss from just staring at it," she snapped.

"I told you to eat it," Peeta said looking at me.

"So the kitchen is through here," I said quickly moving into the kitchen.

"Thanks Peeta," I heard Prim say from the other room.

"I will bring you a fresh chocolate one next time so you can decide which one you like," Peeta said.

"Thanks I would follow her," she said laughing.

"Need some help?" Peeta said as he walked into the room.

"Yes," I admitted. "I am a terrible cook." Peeta crossed the room and put his hands on my hips I was getting ready for him to lean in and kiss me but instead he lifted me up and placed me on the bench. I put my arms around his neck and locked my legs around his waist.

"So are we going to have the talk now," he laughed lightly kissing my lips.

"Do we have to?" I softly kissed him for a little longer than his kiss lasted.

"Katniss will you be my girlfriend?" he said kissing me but a little harder than before.

"It's not fair you asking me this when your kissing me," I said kissing him.

"Well it's the only way I will get you to agree to dating me," he laughed.

"No its not," I said running my hand through his hair.

"So I can stop doing it?" he smiled breaking free of my grip.

"No," I said putting my hands out.

"I need to cook dinner or we will starve," he said smiling.

I watched him as he chopped vegetables, fried onions, browned meat and added sauce. He was amazing within 10 minutes the most amazing smell filled the kitchen.

"Its not really ready yet but try this," Peeta said bringing the spoon full if sauce over to me and blowing on it before he let me try it.

"Wow!" it was the most amazing thing I had ever tasted. I snatched the spoon off him and licking it clean.

"You like it," he said laughing.

"That is the best thing I have ever tasted," I said jumping off the bench and moving across the kitchen to the sauce.

"This is why you're my boyfriend," I said putting another spoonful of the sauce in my mouth. "Its not the kissing its this."

"I'm hurt," Peeta laughed filling a pot with water and putting it on the stove.

"How did you do this?" I had another spoon.

"It was easy," he said taking the spoon off me. "Save some for dinner."

"So have we had our talk?" I said putting my arms around his neck.

"Since you just called me your boyfriend I think we are done here," he said smiling.

"You're my second boyfriend," I stated.

"Lets hope our relationship last longer," I knew it was meant to be a joke but it just rubbed me the wrong way.

* * *

><p>"Can we play the game?" Prim said looking at me. The meal was amazing I just wanted to swim in the pasta sauce and the bread that Peeta bought had melted cheese on the top and it was the best bread I had ever had.<p>

"Peeta won't want to play that," I said.

"What game?" Peeta said.

"Its this thing our dad use to play when he met someone new," Prim said smiling.

"I ask you a question and you have to answer it with a question, it is stupid," I said.

"Its not stupid it sounds like fun," Peeta said.

"Can I start?" Prim said getting excited.

"Are you sure?" I looked across the table and said to Peeta.

"Yeah I have nothing to hide," he said laughing.

"Okay Prim ask the first question," I said hoping that she didn't ask him anything to embarrassing.

"Peeta what is your favorite food?" Prim asked.

"Pizza, What about you?" he asked Prim.

"This," Prim said putting a huge forkful of the pasta into his mouth.

"You didn't ask a question," I pointed out.

"Okay," Prim said with a mouthful. "If you could visit any district which one would you go to?" she directed the question at me.

"I guess four go to the beach," it just seemed so different from 12.

"I have always wanted to go to the beach," Prim said excitedly.

"We will take you," Peeta said smiling at her. "For a weekend or something we will go."

"Really Katniss," she said looking at me with her puppy dog eyes that she knew I couldn't resist.

"We will see," I poked my tongue out at her.

"Just letting you know Peeta when she says that it means no," Prim said.

"Thanks for letting me know," Peeta said laughing.

"Okay that's enough back to it," I said moving the conversation away from me. "Where have you been?" I addressed Peeta.

"I have been camping in 11, my dad and my brothers went hiking. I also went with my dad to nine to source some grain and stuff for the bakery. Was pretty boring. Prim what do you think is the best thing about your sister?"

"She is so strong and she loves me more than anyone else does," Prim said.

"Okay we are not playing this game anymore," I laughed it off but what Prim said really touched me.

"Come on Katniss," Prim laughed. "I love you!"

"Peeta where did you learn how to cook?" I said changing the subject.

"Sae she was this women that worked with my father,'" he said smiling. "Who usually does all the cooking around here?"

"Mum," Prim laughed. "But Katniss can microwave like no one else."

"Okay we are going to eat the rest of this meal in silence," I ordered kicking Prim under the table.

"Ouch!" Peeta laughed apparently I didn't hit prim. "You'll have to microwave me something," he laughed.

I didn't say anything I had abandoned my fork and was cleaning the bowl with a piece of bread.

"So Prim do you play any sport?" he questioned.

"No," she laughed. "Do you?"

"I play baseball, basketball and soccer," he listed a whole lot of sports.

"Wow that's a lot," Prim giggled. I could tell that she laughed because the one thing I hated about being friends with Gale was that at least once a season I had to make an appearance at one of his baseball games.

"Keeps me busy, he said locking eyes with me and smiling.

"I would like to come to a game," Prim said politely.

"I'm playing tomorrow if you wanted to come," he said.

"Oh umm," I really hated watching sport it made me angry that I was forced to watch a bunch of sweaty men run after a tiny ball.

"I will have to check if mum is using the car but we would love to," I smiled and his face lit up.

"Great I would really love it if you came," he said reaching across the table and taking my hand.

"Then we will defiantly be there," I said winding my fingers into him.

"Okay I'm going to do my homework," Prim said looking from Peeta then to me shaking her head and laughing.

"Bye," Peeta said.

"I guess I will see you tomorrow," she laughed leaving the room.

"Do you really want to come?" Peeta questioned.

"Of course I do," I think; the thought of it wasn't completely repulsive like it was when I was forced to watch Gale. "What sport am I going to be watching?"

"Oh," he laughed. "Soccer I play it in a team with my brother."

"My two favorite people," I said poking out my tongue.

Peeta just poked out his tongue and started to clear the table.

"Leave that I will do it later," I took the bowls out of his hands and put them back on the table. "Wanna watch some TV?"

"Okay," Peeta said smiling following me into the lounge. Peeta sat down and I sat next to him resting my head on his chest. I could hear his strong heart beating as he ran his hand through my hair.

* * *

><p>"Katniss, Katniss," Peeta said shaking me awake.<p>

"I fell asleep," I said noticing the damp patch on his shirt. "I drooled all over you," I said taking the sleeve of the jumper and wiping his shirt.

"Katniss okay! But there is someone at the door," he said cupping my face with his hand and using his thumb to wipe my chin.

"What time is it?" I said trying to find the clock but the room was completely dark except for the light from the TV.

"I don't know I fell asleep as well," but the mystery of who was at the door was answered when my mother walked into the room.

"Hello," she said looking at me then looking at Peeta.

"Mum this is Peeta," I said jumping off the couch and moving away from Peeta.

"Its nice to meet you Mrs Everdeen," Peeta said getting off the couch as well.

"Nice to meet you to Peeta," my mother said putting her bag down and looking at me. "I think it might be time for you to leave."

"Right," Peeta said putting his hands in his pockets and turning to me.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said putting his hand on my hip then moving in to kiss me but I could see that he decided not to. "I will message you the address."

"Bye Peeta," I said watching him quickly move across the room.

"Goodbye Peeta," my mother said as he walked past her.

"Bye."

Once Peeta was gone all I could do was stand there and stare at the ground. I know Peeta and I weren't doing anything but my mother still though I was dating Gale.

"So would you like to explain that," my mother said.

* * *

><p>I hope you like… please review.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

=D this story has 102 reviews I am so happy.

* * *

><p>"Its not what it looked like," I said moving past her and going into the kitchen.<p>

"Tell me what it looked like Katniss," my mother said calmly following me into the kitchen.

"What ever you are thinking it wasn't," I said starting to collect all the dirty dishes and stacking the dishwasher.

"I was just thinking that a couple of weeks ago my daughter started dating her best friend and I come home to find her sleeping on the couch with someone else." She looked at me shaking her head.

"You have no idea," how dare she judge me.

"Yes I do Katniss. Don't you think there were other men when I was dating you father," she said. "One of them was Peeta's father but even though I had feeling for other people I was faithful to your father."

"Maybe you should be having this conversation with Gale mum," I yelled.

"All I am saying is that…," it annoyed me that she was still so calm all I wanted to do was scream.

"No!" I snapped throwing the pan that Peeta had cooked with into the sink.

"Katniss sit down," my mother said pulling out a chair at the table.

"No I'm done," I began to storm out of the room.

"Katniss sit down," my mother raised her voice just enough for me to stop in my tracks and slump down in the chair.

"Now I know since your father died I haven't been the best mother," she said sitting down and taking my hands in hers. I wanted to scream at her that was a down right shitty mother that she nearly let her children die that I had been taking care of this family since the day dad died.

"But I don't want you to try and punish me by acting out," she said.

"You really have no idea," I took my hand back and refused to look at her.

"Then tell me Katniss please help me understand," she said.

"I never wanted to date Gale mum it was always Peeta even when I just met him. It was never Gale I agreed to go out with him because he was my best friend and I didn't want to hurt him."

"This does not excuse the fact that you are cheating on Gale with Peeta," she said.

"One Peeta and I didn't do anything we just fell asleep watching TV and two I found Gale having sex with someone else so I think our relationship is void," I said crossing my arms.

My mother just stared at me for a moment she opened her mouth a few times to speak but then closed them.

"Have you talked to Gale about this," she finally said.

"No why would I talk to him about this," I threw my hands in the air.

"I am just asking you a question. You and Gale have been inseparable for years and your going to let this come between you," she said.

"Because he changed mum he promised me that he wouldn't when we started dating but he did and I hated him."

"Katniss I think you shouldn't go jumping into another relationship. If things have ended with Gale you should just take some time," she said.

"No I don't need time I need Peeta and nothing you can say is going to make me break up with him," I don't really need Peeta I want to date Peeta am I turning into one of those whinny girls that die if they break up with their boyfriends.

"Katniss I am not saying that you should break up with Peeta I am just saying that maybe you should have waited a little while before jumping on the next train," she said. When the hell did we start talking about trains was she calling Peeta and Gale trains.

"Look mum I am grown up I have been taking care of this family for years and not that your just beginning to be a mother again doesn't mean that you can sit there and lecture me," I said getting up and storming to my room. Slamming the door I thought if that was the kind of supportive Prim was talking about.

"Katniss we were not finished talking," mum said opening the door and coming into the room.

"Really cause I thought we were done," I said throwing myself on the bed.

"Katniss I know that you are angry with me," I felt my mother sit on the end of the bed.

"Yes I am angry. Lets start with the fact that you shut down after dad died. The fact that Prim had to go without that she was hungry and upset because she had just lost both her parents. Or how about the fact that I had to learn that you are taking a new job from Prim," I yelled.

"I was going to talk to you about that Katniss," she said sounding shocked.

"While we are giving advice that no one wants to hear I don't think you should do it. You can't even work three days here without breaking down and your expecting to do it in nine," I spat to her.

"Your right Katniss."

"And the fact that you need to move to another district which means I would have to double my shifts to support you in nine as well as Prim here. Then there is the train ticket to and from nine….wait I'm right," I sat up and looked at her.

"Yes Katniss I have decided that I'm going to nine however I wanted to talk to you. I was thinking that I would increase my shifts at the hospital that would mean you would need to stop working so much to look after Prim," I could tell that I had upset.

"Mum I'm sorry," damn it I should have listened to Prim and be supportive. I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her resting my head on her shoulder.

"I know that I have not been the best mother since your father died but I wanted to try and make up for it. When you said that you were dating Gale I realized for the first time that you were only a teenager with the weight of the world on your shoulders. So I went straight to work and asked for more shifts. So that you could finally be a teenager," she said.

"Really?" I was shocked I thought that I would always have to look after Prim and mum.

"Yeah and the fact that are graduating this year and I guess would want to go away to college," she said.

"I'm sorry mum," I felt so bad for yelling at her. Years and years of pent up anger exploded.

"Its okay Katniss I understand," she said.

"I know you are just concerned but Peeta is really amazing," I reassured her.

"I know if you like him he will be amazing," mum said getting up.

"He is," I said.

"I will have to meet him then," she said smiling.

"I really am sorry for what I said your doing your best," I said.

"Its okay Katniss," she said moving my hair behind my ear then turning to leave.

"Mum is it okay if Prim and I use the car tomorrow?" I asked.

"Sure Katniss as long as your back by five I start work at 6," she said turning and leaving.

As soon as mum left the room I grabbed the phone and called Peeta.

"Hey," Peeta whispered.

"Did you get home okay?" I asked.

"Yeah smooth ride," he whispered.

"That's good, why are we whispering?" I started whispering.

"I just got home trying to make it to my room give me a second," he said.

"Where the hell have you been?" I heard someone yell.

"I was out," Peeta said and then everything became muffled. "Mum I'm on the phone," Peeta said.

"Oh so you know how to use a phone. I thought you didn't because I cooked you dinner and you didn't even have the decency to call and tell me that you weren't going to be home;" the women who I assume was Peeta's mother yelled.

"Amy leave him alone," a man said.

"I told Dad that I had a date," Peeta said.

"Oh you had a date, Who's the lucky girl?" she yelled.

"I'll call you next time," Peeta said.

"We are not talking about next time Peeta," she screamed. "We are talking about today."

"Peeta go up stairs," the man said.

"I spent hours cooking for you people and your don't show up."

"I'll eat it tomorrow," Peeta said.

"No it was for dinner," the women yelled and a dish hit shattered.

"You didn't have to throw it mum," Peeta said.

"Peeta why don't you go to bed you a game tomorrow," the man said.

"No he is grounded he is not going tomorrow," the women said.

"I didn't do anything," Peeta snapped.

"Your not grounded Peeta just go to bed," the man said.

"I'm sorry Dad," Peeta said.

"Don't be sorry Peeta you did nothing wrong," the man said.

"He did nothing wrong," the women yelled. "If that boy killed me it wouldn't be his fault."

"Oh and if Wynn or Arlo killed him you would still find a way to blame it on Peeta," their voices got further and further away until I couldn't hear them anymore.

"Peeta? Peeta?" there had been silence for a few moments. "Are you okay?"

"Did you hear that?" he questioned.

"Yeah," I wanted to run and get in my car drive to his house punch that woman and then hug Peeta.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Its not your fault Peeta," all I wanted to do was hold him.

"Yeah I know, so how was your mother?"

"We yelled well I yelled and she was calm and then she lectured me about trains and Gale and then she said that she was going to try and work more shifts at the hospital so I could be a normal teenager," I still felt bad for yelling at her.

"Train?" Peeta said laughing.

"Yeah she said that Gale was a train I just got off and I shouldn't get on another train for a little while," I laughed.

"Well I'm glad you got on my train," Peeta said laughing.

"No you were the train not on the train," I pointed out.

"Well I'm glad you got on me," he laughed. "Wow that was totally inappropriate."

"I'm glad to," I laughed.

"Apparently your dad and my mum had a thing," I laughed.

"Really?" he didn't sound surprised as he led on.

"Yeah in the middle of her lecture on faithfulness she said that there were other men when she was dating my father and your dad was one of them," I filled Peeta in.

"Wow so we could have been bother and sister," he said sounding as grossed out as I felt.

"Lets just not think about that," I tried to laugh it off.

"I wonder how far they went," I knew exactly what he was talking about. Did our parents have sex with each other?

"I really don't want to know!" I said.

"Good me either," Peeta said. "We will need to do the social studies homework some time tomorrow as well," I was so thankful he changed the subject.

"Yeah why is that? Oh yeah someone stormed out of the classroom," I joked.

"That's fine," Peeta said calmly then went silent.

"Peeta? Peeta? I'm sorry," I said panicking think thinking I really offended him.

"Got you," he said laughing.

"Oh I hate you!" I said laughing.

"You can't hate me I'm too cute," Peeta said.

"Keep believing that," I said but the thing is I think he was right.

"So my game is at 10 tomorrow, at the park, " he said.

"We will be there," I said it was weird but I was really looking forward to it.

"Okay I better get some sleep," he said.

"Good night Peeta," I said.

"I will see you tomorrow," he said.

All I could do was smile.

* * *

><p>"Primrose, come on we're going to be late," I yelled up the stairs.<p>

"Give me a second," she yelled.

"What are you doing?" I yelled back.

"I'm making something it will take another second," she yelled.

About five minutes later she came running down the stair holding something.

"Whats that?" I asked.

"It's a flag for Peeta so we can wave them and really embarrasses him" she said holding up a green triangle flag stuck to a ruler with Peeta's name written on it.

"I made you one too," she said handing me one.

"I think that these will embarrass me more than they help Peeta," I said taking the flag off her.

"We're showing our support for you boyfriend," she said giggling.

"My boyfriend," I said mocking her.

"Bye Mum," I didn't know if she was up.

"I think she is still asleep," Prim said.

"Lets go!" I said waving Prim's homemade flags.

"I am excited for this," Prim admitted while we were driving.

"Really? I didn't know if she was joking or not.

"Yeah I play soccer at school with Rory," she said.

"You will have to explain what is going on then," because seriously I didn't even know soccer was a sport until Peeta mentioned it.

"You can't touch the ball with your hands," Prim said.

"Is that it?" I asked.

"Yeah basically," she said.

"That sounds easy," I laughed.

"Well if Peeta can play it," she laughed.

"Oh funny," I said poking her. "So you like him?"

"Yeah he is okay," she shrugged.

"Just okay?" Peeta was more than okay to me.

"He makes you happy and that makes me like him," she said as I pulled into the near the field.

"Really I'm touched Prim," I said getting out of the car.

"That and he brings me cupcakes," she laughed.

As we found a seat in the stand I caught sight of Peeta on the field.

"Go Peeta!" Prim yelled causing him to look in our direction. A huge smile spread across his face and he waved.

"Good luck," I mouthed and waved back.

"Thanks," he mouthed winking as a blonde haired guy hit him on the back of the head.

"You were amazing!" I threw my arms around Peeta neck and kissing him.

"We lost Katniss," he said reaching down and holding my hand.

"But you were amazing," I said kissing him again.

"You had no idea what was going on," he laughed.

"No idea! All I know is that you weren't meant to touch the ball with you hands and you didn't do that. So you did a good job," I said holding up my flag and waving it.

"What's this?" he said taking the flag off me.

"Prim made them for you," I wanted to kiss him again but there was to many people around now.

"Where is she?" he said looking around.

"There," I pointed to the field where she was playing with a couple of kids.

"Come on I want you to meet my dad," Peeta said pulling me along after him.

"Dad," Peeta said going up to a man. He was basically the same height as Peeta with the same features Peeta obviously got his mouth and his nose from his father.

"This is Katniss," he said.

"Its nice to meet you Mr. Mellark," I said offering him my hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Katniss," he said shaking my hand. "You look so much like your mother." No one had ever told me that I looked like my mother.

"Thank you."

"Did you enjoy the Game Katniss?" he asked.

"Yeah I had no idea what was going on but Peeta was amazing," I said squeezing his hand.

"He was maybe if you and your brother learn to work as a team you may win next week," the man said to Peeta.

"I tried Dad but they are assholes," Peeta said.

"Peeta don't call them that," the man warned.

"Why they call me that and you say nothing," Peeta snapped.

"Yes but we are better than that," he said. "Here they come."

"Just remember how cute I am," Peeta whispered into my ear.

"Guys this is Katniss Peeta's friend," the man introduced me to the three people that had just joined us. One I recognized as Peeta's mother, the other was his brother Arlo and the other was the person I saw hit Peeta before the game stared I guess was Wynn.

"This is my mother, Arlo who you have met," Peeta pointed him out and he winked at me. "This is Wynn."

"How you going?" Wynn said looking me up and down.

"My girlfriend she is my girlfriend," Peeta snapped at him.

"So Kaitlyn you were the one Peeta was with last night," his mother spat at me.

"Amy don't," Peeta's father warned.

"Its Katniss not Kaitlyn," I said correcting her.

"I have better things to do," she said sighing then turning and walking away.

"It was nice to meet you Katniss," the man said smiling.

"If your ever sick of him," Wynn winked.

"Sorry," Peeta turned to my when they had left.

"Its okay," I smiled. "Don't you need to go with them?"

"No I drove myself I was hoping we could do something," he said pulling me closer to him.

"Like out social studies homework," I said in the sexiest voice I could.

"Oh you make me so hot when you talk like that," he said laughing.

"Where did you want to go?" I asked.

"Family is going out won't be home till tonight," he said playing with my hair.

"Lets ditch the kid and get going," I said as Prim came running up to us.

"Peeta and I have some homework to do so we're gonna drop you home then go to his house," I told her.

"Homework sure," Prim said laughing.

"What are you saying?" Peeta said acting shocked.

"That if you two get any homework done I will be really shocked," she said starting towards the car.

"She has no faith in us," I said.

"You two are all over each other," Prim said pointing to our interlocked hands. I had seriously forgotten that I was still holding Peeta hand.

"We are not all over each other," Peeta said. "Your sister seriously repulses me. I mean look at her," he said screwing up his face.

"And his face looks like a train wreck. How you think I would be all over that sickens me Prim," I shot back.

"Sure you guys," she laughed.

"No Prim believe me he even smells disgusting," I continued.

"Woah I just played sport you gotta give a man that," he said.

"Oh no I was just, you smell amazing," I said taking his face in my hands and kissing him.

"We kinda ruined it there," he laughed as we broke apart.

"Yeah kinda," I said laughing.

"Guys lets go," Prim said.

"I will follow you and pick you up yeah," Peeta said letting go of my hand and all I wanted to do was run after him and make him hold it again.

"Yeah," I said waving.

"You two make me sick," Prim said as we got into the car.

"Shut up!"

* * *

><p>"Fancy meeting you here," Peeta said when I got into the car.<p>

I put my hand behind his head and pulled his towards me kissing him.

"I thought my face was like a train wreak?" he said smiling.

"What can I say I like myself an ugly man," I laughed.

"That explains Gale then," Peeta said pulling out of the driveway. I wanted to tell him to lay off Gale that even though we weren't speaking anymore that he was still my best friend.

"So how did you want to get to four?" he asked after a long silence.

"Look Peeta I know you promised Prim that we would take her to the beach but I really don't think we can afford it at the moment not until we see if my mum is going to stick with this working full time thing," I knew he was trying to get Prim to like him but we just couldn't afford it.

"Katniss I was talking about the project we need to we need to get to four," he said laughing.

"Shit sorry," I said wanting to die.

"Don't be sorry," he said putting his hand on my thigh.

"So have you looked at any of the stuff for this project?"

"Yeah it will cost us $200 to get a train to four,"

"Why don't we just drive?" I asked he already had a car and then all we had to do is pay for fuel.

"I asked Mr. Cinna that and he said that if we wanted to drive we had to buy a car and I couldn't find one for $400."

"Train it is," I agreed that a car wasn't an option.

"Then I found a two bedroom apartment that we can rent for $250 a week with a one year lease and its close to a train station so if something comes up later about getting around we already have it covered," he said smiling.

"Who is the other bedroom for," I laughed playing with his hair.

"I thought we could use it for activities," he said winking.

"When did you do all this? We were meant to do it together," I asked.

"I did it when we were fighting," he said.

"Oh the dark times we will never speak of them again," I said dramatically.

"It was really the worst week of my life," he laughed.

"So what do we still need to do?" I asked as Peeta pulled up in front of his house.

"We just need to write it up."

"So we are taking the train because a car was to expensive and we are renting the apartment because it is close to the train and it has room for activities," I said.

"All we need to do it type it up and then we can.." he grabbed my hips pulled me closer and kissed me.

"And you have to make me a sandwich," I added.

"Pffff you need to make me a sandwich women," Peeta said smiling.

"Fine if you want a burnt sandwich I will make them," I said walking away from him.

"How do you burn a sandwich," he asked following me.

"I will manage it," I said stopping at the door waiting for him to open it.

"Fine I will make them," he sighed.

"That's why you're my boyfriend," I said pulling him into a kiss.

"Your luck I like pretty things," he said throwing the door open.

"You think I'm pretty," I said smiling.

"I think your beautiful," he said pulling me up against him kissing me.

* * *

><p>Okay I gotta ask you guys a question I was thinking of bringing other characters from the books; I know that some people don't like the way I made Gale the same age as Peeta and Katniss. What I am asking is would it completely ruin the story for you guys if bought in other characters and made them fit into my story?<p>

Let me know =D

Thanks for reading! Oh and please tell me what you think of this chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

"You sure you don't want me to drop you off," Mum said handing me a slice of toast.

"Its okay we can catch the bus I don't want to make you late," I said wishing Prim would hurry the hell up.

"Primrose," my mother said buttering another slice of toast. "You're going to make your sister late."

"Can you do my hair mum?" Prim rushed into the room.

"I'll do it," I grabbed the brush and started to quickly running it through her hair. Then there was a knock at the door.

"I could still be in bed if you hadn't pissed Gale off," Prim said.

"Primrose don't say that," my mum said.

"Its true," I don't think she realized that I was holding her hair.

"Mum she pulled my hair," Prim said, as there was a knock on the door.

"Don't be a baby you just had a knot," I said.

"Katniss don't pull your sisters hair, Prim don't pick on Katniss's failed relationships," mum said going to answer the door.

"Ha you have failed relationships," Prim laughed.

"You have really knotty hair," I said tugging on it.

"Mum!" Prim screamed.

"Katniss its for you," Mum said coming back into the room followed to Peeta.

"What are you doing here?" I stopped doing Prim's hair and hugged him.

"I though you guys could use a lift to school," he said quickly running his lips across my cheek as we parted.

"That's really nice of you Peeta," Mum said.

"Didn't want them catching the bus," he said taking my hand in his.

"We should talk about you getting a car," Mum said.

"Its okay we cannot afford it, I'm good taking the bus" I said.

"It won't hurt to look," Mum said kissing Prim on the head.

"I'll see you guys tonight, nice to see you Peeta," Mum said grabbing her coffee cup and running out the door.

"Hey you," as soon as my mum had left I put arms around Peeta's neck and kissed him.

"Good morning," he said smiling.

"I'm still here," Prim said speaking up.

"Good morning Prim," Peeta laughed.

"Hello Peeta thanks for driving us," she said.

"My pleasure," he said pulling me into a hug.

"You smell amazing!" I said grabbing a handful of his jumper breathing it in.

"I was at work," he laughed.

"Peeta it is 8:30 in the morning," I pointed out.

"Yeah I start at four bake and then finish at eight," he laughed.

"Four in the morning?" Prim said looking disgusted.

"Yeah," Peeta laughed.

"Aren't you tired?" she asked.

"I'm use to it I guess do it everyday," he shrugged.

"Everyday," that really was disgusting.

"I am a morning person," he said.

"I think we need to break up," I said I can't do mornings.

"I am very quiet when I get out of bed," he said kissing me.

"Looking forward to it," I said playing with the buttons on his shirt.

"Ew ew ew ew," Prim said closing her eyes and covering her ears.

"Lets go," I mouthed to Peeta as Prim continued to cover her ears.

Peeta turned around and quickly and quietly moved out of the room to the front door.

"This is mean," he said smiling.

"She will realize in a minute," I said smiling back.

"Hey guys," I heard Prim say from the kitchen. "That's not funny." Prim stormed past us throwing open the front door and crossing her arms.

"It was a little funny," I said putting my arms around her covering her face in kisses.

"Ahhh I don't know where those lips have been," she said pushing me away.

"I don't know if I should be offended," Peeta said unlocking the car.

"Its okay I know exactly where my lips have been," I said running my thumb across Peeta lips.

"You two are going to make me sick and late for school," Prim sighed from the back seat.

* * *

><p>"Eat lunch with me," Peeta said as we arrived at my class. He had insisted in walking me to my locker and then to my class, I had made it very clear to him that this was the first and last time I was going to make him late.<p>

"Who else am I going to eat with," I joked.

"I hear you have a million friends," he whispered in my ear.

"Yeah to bad they are all your head," I said tapping his forehead.

"So I'm taking that as a yes," he said taking my hand and kissing it before bowing.

"Get to class you idiot," I laughed as he stood up and winked at me.

"I'm looking forward to seeing you again," he said laughing.

"I will eat lunch by myself if you don't go to class this instant Peeta Mellark," I said sternly.

"Okay I'm leaving," he said smiling and quickly kissing me before running off.

The classes until lunch, until I got to see Peeta were the slowest of my life. It didn't help that Gale was in all of my classes and him ignoring me really annoyed me. I wanted to jump up in the middle of class and scream the big speech I had about him being a lying bastard and the fact that I hated him. Then it hit me that I didn't hate him, I hated what he did to me and how he made me feel but I then I realized that I just missed him more than anything.

This thought stayed with me all the way until lunch how I always pictured in my head what I was going to say to Gale but never had the balls.

"Missed you," someone whispered in my ear and wound their arms around my waist.

"We shouldn't do this here my boyfriend might see," I joked.

"Oh that guys an idiot we will be fine," Peeta said kissing my neck.

"What do you want for lunch?" I grabbed a tray and handed it back to him.

"It all tastes the same," I said turning around in time to see his make the most adorable face and I had to kiss him.

"People want to eat Peeta," someone said from behind us. "So either get her to take her top off or do that somewhere else."

" Put your pants back on Wyatt," Peeta laughed grabbing some food and piling it onto this tray.

"Do you know him?" I asked as Peeta's food started to get piled on my tray as well.

"Its just Wyatt he was only joking," Peeta said smiling.

"Are you hungry?" I asked as Peeta as he put something else on my tray.

"Oh we share," Peeta said.

"Shouldn't that have been can we share?" I asked.

"No my friends we grab as much as we can and then share the food," he laughed.

"Oh nice," we are sitting with his friends I wanted to die.

"What wrong?" he asked the disgust of other people must have been all over my face.

"Nothing," I smiled. "I just thought it would just be us."

"My friends are cool you will like them," he said kissing my cheek.

"Oh they better be," I warned him.

"Come on," Peeta said shaking his head.

"Guys this is Katniss," Peeta said setting down our trays on the table.

"Katniss this is Wyatt," Peeta said pointing to big broad shouldered guy that had yelled at us.

"Bran," the dark skinned massive pile of muscle that I actually knew because he caused such a stir when he transferred here from a school in 11.

"Rose," he pointed to a blonde haired cheerleader that looked me up and down and then went back to eating.

"Dana," he pointed to another cheerleader but she smiled and waved at me.

"Tyler," I kind of remembered him from the party the other night.

"And Gaspar," Peeta pointed to the last person sitting around the giant table. Everybody waved or nodded or said something as Peeta sat down.

"Kat," Peeta said pulling on my arm. "Sit down."

"Right sorry," I said sitting down beside Peeta.

"So Katniss what did Peeta do to finally convince you to start dating him?" Bran said before stuffing a whole sandwich in his mouth.

"By just being him," I said putting my arm around his shoulder and playing with his hair. I wanted to kiss him but I was they were already all staring and I didn't want to start a riot.

"Aww that's so cute," Dana said grinning from ear to ear.

"He bought you a cupcake didn't he," Bran said with a mouthful of food.

"A chocolate one," I laughed looking at Peeta.

"A classic Peeta move," Gaspar laughed. "The only reason I am friends with him is because he bought me one of those.

"Me too," said Bran.

"He bought me a cookie," said Tyler.

"Yeah I got a cookie," Dana laughed.

"It's the only reason I am friends with him," Rose said poking her tongue out at Peeta.

"Well anyway its about time," Tyler said. "He has been obsessed with you since I met him and I met him in 2nd Grade," Tyler laughed.

"Why didn't we just eat by ourselves," Peeta joked.

"Because your friends are amazing," I laughed from what I could tell they were just like Peeta and I liked that.

"Why thank you Katniss, I like you. Peeta you can keep her," Tyler announced.

"Yes," Peeta said. "I was seriously freaking out that you would say I had to throw her in the trash," Peeta said sarcastically then getting a grape thrown at his face.

"I'd start eating if I was you Katniss because I have seen Bran eat a whole cow and then order more fries," Gaspar warned.

As soon as I started eating everyone seemed to ignore me Tyler and Gaspar were constantly throwing stuff at each other, Rose and Dana started talking about the latest fashion from the Capital and Peeta and Bran went through a play by play of the soccer game on Saturday.

"So Katniss," the whole table stopped and looked at me. "I heard you were dating Gale Hawthorne," Rose said with a smile.

"I was," I think she expected me to be intimidated.

"So what happened?" she asked.

"A bit personal don't you think," Peeta said.

"No its okay," I smiled back at her. "I found out he slept with someone else so it ended."

"Wow that's bad," Dana said frowning.

"Its okay I have Peeta now," I said.

"Wow," Bran said then pretending to throw up.

"I know that was a bit like that," I laughed.

"Come on I am a catch," Peeta said. "Any of you would be lucky to date me."

"I have been asking you to date me since I moved here," Bran said.

"And I told you man I love you but your just not my type," Peeta said laughing.

* * *

><p>"I didn't know if you were driving me home," I said as Peeta approached his car. I had tried to find him after class but couldn't so I decided to just wait by the car.<p>

"Of course I am taking you home," Peeta said smiling taking me into his arms and giving me the most amazing kiss.

"Mmmm," is all I could say when we parted.

"I know," he said smiling kissing me again.

"We are so good at that," he announced as we parted.

"I know," I said quickly kissing him again.

"So are we picking up Prim?" he asked opening my door for me.

"Your amazing," I said quickly kissing him before getting in the car.

"I know," he said smiling and poking out his tongue.

"So you really liked my friends?" Peeta asked as we pulled out of the car park.

"Yeah they are amazing," I had never really had many friends but Peeta seemed really amazing.

"They seemed to like you," he said smiling.

"Who wouldn't," I joked as Peeta pulled up in front of Prim's school.

"Hey," I said turning around in my seat to face her. "What's wrong?" As soon as I saw her face I could tell that she had been crying.

"I hate you," she spat as tear rolled down her face.

"What?" I was shocked Prim had never said anything like that to me. She was my world and hearing those words come out of her mouth crushed me.

"Prim what's wrong?" Peeta asked as I turned around almost crying.

"I hate you too," Prim said kicking the back of Peeta chair.

"What did we do?" Peeta asked putting his hand on thigh.

"I'm not talking to either of you," Prim spat.

"Primrose talk," I said.

"Gale told Rory that he couldn't be friends with me and it is all your fault," she screamed.

"Prim I am sure you will make more friends," I said a when I was her age if Gale stopped talking to me I would have been exactly like her.

"I have more friends I am not like you," she yelled kicking the back of my chair. "He was my best friend and you ruined it."

"I will talk to Gale," I said angrily.

"You can't talk to Gale you hide behind a stack of chips to get away from him. How are you going to talk to him?" she sobbed.

"I will talk to him," Peeta said.

"No," Prim screamed. "None of this would have happened if you had never come along."

"Prim that was rude apologies to Peeta," I snapped.

"No," she yelled crossing her arms.

"Katniss its okay," Peeta said pulling into our driveway.

"No say sorry none of this is Peeta's fault," I yelled.

"I hate him," Prim yelled getting out of the car and running inside.

"I'm sorry," I said turning to Peeta.

"Its okay really go after her," he said quickly kissing me.

"Let me know if you need a lift tomorrow."

"Okay bye," I kissed him again and got out of the car.

"Primrose," I yelled and slammed the front door.

"Katniss what is going on?" my mother asked. Prim had her arms locked around my mothers stomach and was sobbing.

"She was being rude yelling at Peeta for something that wasn't even his fault," I yelled.

"If you had never met Peeta you would still be dating Gale and I would still be friends with Rory," she yelled.

"And I wouldn't be happy do you want that," I yelled.

"Well I'm not happy now is that what you want?" she yelled back.

"Of course not," I yelled. "But I can't control what Gale does."

"Both of you stop and sit down," mum yelled over us.

"Primrose what happened?" Mum asked then Prim explained that Rory had told her that Gale had said that he had to stop being friends with her. He said that he didn't want to but Gale had said that she was a bad influence and he didn't want to make Gale angrier than he already was.

"Now Katniss what happened?" he she asked and I told her what happened in the car.

"Now Prim you know that this is neither Katniss's or Peeta's fault," Mum said.

"But it wouldn…" she started but mum cut her off.

"No Prim come on Katniss didn't want this to happen," Mum said calmly. "And just because Gale said that he couldn't be friends doesn't mean that you have to listen right."

"Right," Prim said.

"So maybe you need to talk to Rory tomorrow and tell him how upset you were that you can't be his friend anymore. Then maybe suggest that you could be friends when you're at school so that Gale doesn't find out. Katniss will promise to talk to Gale right."

"I'll try," nothing I say to Gale was going to change anything.

"Okay now I think you two should apologies to each other," Mum said.

"Sorry Prim," I said.

"Sorry Katniss," Prim said without looking at me.

"Good now Prim what are you going to do the next time you see Peeta?" Mum said.

"Say sorry for yelling at him and kicking his car," she whispered.

"Good girl," Mum said.

* * *

><p>The only thing I could think about since Prim had told me what happened with Rory was what I was going to say to Gale when I saw him. Unfortunately Tuesday was the only day in the week when Gale wasn't in any of my classes. When I saw him at the end of the day everything exploded.<p>

"You have no right," pushed my hands into Gale's chest causing him to fly back and hitting the lockers.

"What the hell Katniss," he yelled.

"How dare you tell Rory that he couldn't talk to Prim!" I said trying to push him again but he knew I was going to do it and grabbed my wrists.

"I don't want your sister anywhere near my brother," he said still holding my wrists.

"You don't get to tell Rory whom he can and can't be friends with," I snapped trying to get my hands back.

"Yes I do and don't want my brother hanging around with bad influences like your sister."

"You love Prim! How is she a bad influence," I yelled. People were starting to gather around up.

"She has you as a role model," Gale yelled.

"Your going to let what happened between us ruin their relationship," the Gale I know or thought I knew would never let that happen.

"If your going to date Peeta I don't want anything to do with your family," he said tightening his grip on my wrists.

"Your hurting me Gale," I tried again to get out of his hold.

"Hawthorne man I think you should let her go," One of the guys that Peeta and I had lunch with stepped up.

"Fuck off Wyatt," Gale yelled letting go of one of my hands to out of the way.

"Let her go now!" Tyler another of Peeta's friends stepped out of the crowd grabbing Gales arm.

"Get off me," Gale said jerking his arm to get out away from Tyler while doing to twisting my wrist.

"Gale your hurting me," I tried to get out of his grip but whichever way I went it just made it worse. Then all most out of nowhere Peeta was there in a second he pushed Gale up against the locker with his arm pushed against Gales neck.

"Let her go," Peeta spat.

"Mr. Hawthorne, Miss. Everdeen and Mr. Mellark my office now!" I had been so pre occupied that I hadn't even noticed that the crowd had scattered and Principle Undersee had replaced them.

Gale instantly dropped my hand that had already begun to develop a nasty bruise where it had been twisted. However Peeta hadn't moved an inch it looked like Gale and Peeta were in one intense staring competition.

"Mr. Mellark Now!" Principle Undersee repeated but Peeta still didn't move.

"Peeta," I said putting my hand on his face and forcing him to look at me. "Its okay come on," I said.

"Are you okay?" let go of Gale and took my face in his hands.

"I'm fine we should go," I said taking his hand and letting him lead me to the principles office.

"Sit down you three," Mr. Undersee immediately moved behind his deck and sat down. Peeta moved in and took the first chair in the row positioned in front of the desk, before I could even sit down Gale had planted him self on the other end and I was left in the middle. Before I sat down I tried to get Gale to look at me I wanted to sit on his lap and bury my head in his chest and tell him that I miss him so much it hurt and that all I want to do every second of everyday was just talk to him.

"Now explain to me what happened," he said.

"They attacked me," Gale spat and in a second that feeling went away.

"I pushed you Gale you use to be able to handle that without flipping your shit," I snapped.

"And you use to ne a decent person instead of a slut," Gale said without looking at me.

"Don't call her that," Peeta said calmly before I could say anything.

"Really what are you going to do about it?" Gale spat.

"Stop!" Principle Undersee said.

" I don't care how it started I want to know why two of my best Baseball players and a student that has never been sent to this office decide to fight each other in my school." There was a pause did he want us to answer.

"Any of you," he said looking from Peeta to Gale.

"If his mother taught him that you don't touch women like that I wouldn't have had to do anything," Peeta said.

"What did you say about my mother?" Gale said standing up towering over us.

"All I'm saying is that I will admit I have a pretty shitty mother but she at least taught me that you don't touch women," he said getting up into Gales face.

"Peeta sit down," I said pulling in his arm.

"Both of you sit down," Principle Undersee slammed his hands down on the desk.

Peeta and Gale both sat down staring off in different directions.

"Now Katniss you seemed to be the one that started all this," he said. "Without out bursts and in put from either of you tell me what happened."

"I broke up with Gale," I started.

"By getting drunk and throwing a wine bottle through my windshield," Gale spat.

"I am going to ignore the under age drinking and destruction of property because it happened off school properties and just say; Mr. Hawthorne shut your mouth and let Miss Everdeen talk," Mr. Undersee said.

"Well because of that he told his little brother that he couldn't be friends with my little sister," it sounded so petty when I said it out loud.

"And explain to me where Mr. Mellark comes into this," he said.

"He is my boyfriend," I almost whispered.

"I am very disappointed in all three of you. Each of your name had been forward for a very special opportunity by numerous teacher and after what I have witnessed today I don't even know if I want any of you representing our district." This really confused me but I still felt guilty.

"Three amazing students fighting over something so petty now there is nothing I can do to resolve what caused this. All I can say it that I don't think it is fair that you are taking this out on two young people that have nothing to do with this. Now detention all three of you and I would be on my best behavior or I will remove opportunities before you even know you could have been a part of it."

By the time we exited the office the corridors were empty.

"I'll get my stuff and meet you at the car," Peeta said moving off in one direction.

"I'd put some ice on those," Gale said without looking at me and moved off in the opposite direction. Leaving me standing all alone wishing that I could just leave all the drama behind and have my best friend and my amazing boyfriend. Then I realized that if I had one there is no way I could have the other.

* * *

><p>"Katniss, Peeta can I talk to you for a moment," Mr. Cinna said as the class was filing out of the classroom. My mind went a million miles an hour trying to think of something anything he would want to see us about. Now that we are dating he probably want us to switch partner, or give us a lecture about the fight.<p>

"Don't worry it is nothing bad," he said smiling. "Take a seat," he motioned to two seats at in the first row and began to search through the papers on his desk.

"So," he said handing Peeta and I a sheet of paper.

_The Capital District tour!_

_To celebrate the ever expanding connection_

_between the districts of_

_PANEM_

_Central Capital High school_

_and_

_President Paylor_

_Wish to extend an invitation to a select number of_

_exceptional student to take part in an_

_educational tour of each district that_

_makes up our extraordinary country_

_A lucky number of students from each district shall be chosen_

_to take part in this once in a life time opportunity._

_Student who are chosen will be placed in tour groups_

_made up of students from each of the districts_

_of Panem. With this group students will spend_

_3 days in each district attending school,_

_learning about everyday life and of course_

_taking a closer look at the specialty of each_

_district._

_The tour will end with students having the_

_opportunity to spend a week in the capital._

_Before they return home hopefully with a deeper knowledge of the districts and the capital but also great memories and great friends._

Once I had finished reading I looked over at Peeta hoping he could make sense of it, but he just shrugged and went back to reading.

"Now Principle Undersee has given Mrs. Trinket and myself the job of picking the lucky people to have this opportunity. Now after what happened last week it took a lot of convincing but I was hoping that you would consider being one of the lucky ones," Mr. Cinna said.

"I would love to," Peeta said instantly looking at me with a big goofy smile on his face.

"Katniss," Mr. Cinna turned to me. "You can have some time to think about it if you would like."

"No I don't need anytime I know that I would never be able to afford anything like this," with mum turning down the job opportunity and me not working that much lately there was no way.

"You didn't read all of it Katniss," Peeta said smiling taking the sheet of paper off me and flipping it around. "The Capital is paying for it all."

He was right on the back it explained further that the capital would be covering all expenses including spending money. That we would be placed with host families that would receive a small grant so that they can accommodate students from other districts.

"I will still have to talk to my mum," I still don't think that I would be able to go.

"Of course but I am afraid that I will have to know by next Friday if that is okay," Mr. Cinna said. "Just keep in mind that this really is a once in a life time opportunity Katniss and it may even help you decide what direction you want to take in the future."

"I will let you know by next Friday," I said smiling.

"So I want both of you to go home and talk it over with your parents because a condition of you going will be that you may have to host a few students at your house. If they have any questions just get them to give me a call," he said clapping his hands together. "Now get out," he laughed.

"Isn't that an amazing opportunity," Peeta said.

* * *

><p>Hope you like this one XD! Please please tell me what you think<p>

Tell me what you think of bringing in the other characters I thought it was amazing.


	11. Chapter 11

"This is going to be amazing," Peeta had insisted that we go out for ice cream "And we get to do it together" he said standing behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist as we joined the line.

"It would be amazing," I said thinking about how it might work.

"Would be?" he questioned.

"I just don't think I will be able to do it," I was glad that he was standing behind me because I don't think I could look at him and say it.

"You can't just dismiss this opportunity Katniss," he said.

"I'm not dismissing it Peeta. Its just my family can't survive without my paycheck," I said.

"I know but when else will we get to do this together," he said kissing my neck.

"Don't you think it is killing me that I cannot just say yes like you can," I said, as we got closer to the counter.

"Do you know why I can just say yes?" he asked.

"No why?" I said.

"Because I know that I will not be missed and to be honest with you us is all I think about anymore," he said into my ear.

"Oh Peeta don't say that," I wanted to die.

"It's the truth," he said.

"I have other things to worry about not just us," thankfully the line in front of us disappeared and Peeta's bubbly friend Dana standing in front of us.

"Hey guys!" she squealed.

"Hey Banana," Peeta said smiling.

"What can I get you guys?" she seemed really excited to see us. I was just glad that she interrupted the conversation for only a moment. Peeta had just told me that I was his whole world and I had just told him that I he didn't even factor in to my thinking.

"I'll just get the cookie dough and the peanut butter," Peeta said.

"Done," Dana clapped her hands together.

"Katniss what do you want?" she said staring on Peeta's order.

"Ummm," I said looking over the flavors in the cabinet. "Can I have the Blueberry and the wild berry."

"You two on a date that is so cute," she said smiling. "I'm so happy for you," she made another squeaky sound.

"Thanks," I laughed as she handed me my ice cream.

"$10," she said smiling.

"I got it," Peeta said when I tried to get some money out of my bag.

"Thanks," I almost whispered.

"See you tomorrow Banana," Peeta said to his friend.

"Bye," she said smiling from ear to ear.

"See you," I said giving her a wave before quickly following Peeta out of the store.

"Why do you call her Banana?" I had been following Peeta for about five minutes before we reached the Park that sits in the middle of district 12 and Peeta had sat down on a bench.

"Its just what I call her," he said without explaining.

"Peeta I'm sorry," I almost yelled at him.

"You don't need to be sorry Katniss," he said but still didn't look at me.

"Your upset at me I need to be sorry," I said touching his face. I usually cannot tell what people are feeling or why people make such a big deal out of little things but I knew as soon as I open my mouth that I would hurt Peeta.

"You're my whole world now," Peeta said focusing more on his ice cream than me.

"I really really really like you Peeta," really really really like him. "But you have to understand that Prim is the only thing that I need to think about when I make any decision and if me deciding to do this tour with you or for the experience whatever. If me doing this means that Prim has to sacrifice anything then I won't do it; and you just need to accept that."

"I do," he said.

"You do?" I knew that Peeta would understand anything I said and that kind of annoyed me.

"I do but your going to end up as that person that has done nothing with your life because you sacrifice everything for your sister and your going to end up resenting her," he said staring out over the park.

"I love my sister," I snapped.

"I know you do," he said laughing.

"But when your children ask you what the best thing you have ever done? are you going to look back and say I gave up the opportunity to see the world in order to work in a supermarket or are you going to say that you visited every district in Panem, you spent a week in the capital, saw amazing things and made friends in every district." The only thing I can think after he said all that was he said your children and not our children. I never wanted children never even thought of having children and even if Peeta and I have been dating for two weeks I was already getting upset that he didn't include our children in his argument.

" You could talk anyone into doing anything couldn't you," I smiled so wanting to kiss him.

"Have I convinced you?" he said smiling.

"No I think I am immune to your ways," I laughed taking his face in my hands and kissing him.

"Are you even considering it a little more?" he said.

"Maybe, yes, I will still have to talk to my people," there is no way that anyone could ever resist his face.

"Well my work here is done then," he said laughing and then kissing me.

"Speaking of work," I said running my hands through his hair. I wanted to do so much more to him but we were in a park, still Peeta's hands that had made their way under my shirt making their way up my back. "I do start at five."

"I am guess I cannot convince you to call in sick and come back to my house," he said checking his watch.

"Nice try but a girls gotta get paid," I said as he continued to run his hands across my skin and begun to kiss my neck.

"I will pay you," he whispered into my ear.

"Peeta Mellark you didn't just say that," I said pushing him off me.

"Didn't sound like it came out," he said quickly.

"You just…" he kissed me before I could day it.

"I think we better get you to work," he said jumping up.

"Seriously," I laughed did he seriously just say I will pay you.

"Forget it please," he said taking my hand and walking towards the car.

"I'll forget it if you kiss me," I laughed.

"Done," he said grabbing my waist pinning me against the car and kissing me.

* * *

><p>PEETA<p>

"So what time do you finish?" I asked as I pulled up in front of the super market.

"Eleven," she said running her hands through my hair and then pulling me in closer for a kiss.

"I'll call you at eleven thirty," I said trying to find Gale's car in the car park.

"No you won't!" she said frowning. "If you start work at four you're going to be asleep by 11 you hear me."

"Yes madam," I laughed.

"How you getting home?" I tried to bide my time before she got out of the car and I didn't get to see her again until tomorrow.

"Mum is coming to pick me up," she said smiling biting her bottom lip.

"Do you have to go?" I asked then way she was biting her lip was making me want to rip her clothes off.

"You could pay me," she said laughing.

"Get out of my car," I said laughing.

"Oh if well then you don't get a kiss," she said poking out her tongue getting out of the car.

Just as I was about to drive off there was a knock on my window.

"I was just joking," she said smiling after I wound down the window she leaned in and slowly kissing me.

"Bye."

"I'm calling you at 11," I called after her.

"Don't you dare!" she yelled without turning around.

Driving home my lips tingled from that last kiss and I didn't even care that my mother started yelling at me the moment I walked in the door.

"Where the hell have you been?" she spat.

"For someone that doesn't like me very much you always seem so concerned with why I'm not home," the instant it came out of my mouth I regretted it.

"What did you say to me?" she screamed.

"I was out mum," I didn't want to do this.

"And again you don't answer your phone," she spat.

"I left it in the car," I sighed.

"Well it would have saved you sometime because your father needs you to go and close the store," she spat.

"I opened the store this morning Wynn is meant to close," I really hated that how I was the one that had to do everything.

"Well your brother can't do it so you have to," she screamed.

"Get Arlo to do it," I said starting upstairs.

"Your doing it Peeta," she screamed grabbing the back of my shirt and pulling me down the stairs on to the floor.

"I have an idea," I yelled getting up off the floor. "Why don't you do it?"

"You ungrateful little bastard," she said slapping me.

"Fuck you," I turned and ran up stairs, slamming my door and sliding my dresser over so it blocked the doorway.

"Open this fucking door Peeta," she screamed slamming her fists against the door. It took her 15 minutes to give up and leave.

I had been hiding in my room for two hours and I was really starting to get hungry and bored. I had finished my homework an hour ago and I had left my drawing stuff down stairs.

"Peeta," there was a knock on my door. "Dinner is ready," Dad said.

"I'm not all that hungry," I lied.

"Open the door Peeta," he ordered.

"Fine," I muttered to myself moving the dresser from in front of the door then sitting on the end of my bed.

"Son," he said sitting next to me.

"Dad," I said getting ready for the lecture.

"Your mother told me what happened," he said.

"Who closed the shop?" I felt guilty because I didn't do it and I knew that would force him to do it.

"I did it but you knew that would happen," he said.

"I'm sorry," he is the one that gets up with me in the morning and is there all day by himself.

"Don't be sorry Peeta you know Wynn should have been there to do it," maybe I wasn't going to get in trouble.

"Your mother is really upset," he said shaking his head.

"I don't get it, there is no difference between what I said and how Wynn and Arlo talk everyday," I hardly ever swore but they are like sailors.

"Look I know your mother treats you differently than how she treat your brother," he said.

"Really I never noticed," I said sarcastically.

"But she is still your mother," he said shaking his head.

"I wonder when she is going to start acting like one," I pondered

"Peeta you are an amazing and articulate young man and I expect more from you," he said sounding disappointed.

"To bad I can't talk people into loving me," I sighed.

"How did you get Katniss?" he said smiling.

"I would like to think I was funny, charming and cute," I laughed.

"I am sure you are all of those but you sat down with her you talked to her about things that were important to her," he was right.

"I was talking mostly about mum," I pointed out. I had never really talked to my mother, I had been there when she talked to Wynn and Arlo but we had never really talked.

"Your mother loves you Peeta," he said but even he didn't sound convinced.

"She would have loved me a little more if I was a girl," I pointed out.

"Your right but you are her child and she loves you."

"Why didn't you try and have another baby?" I already knew the answer but it was going to prove my point.

"Because I was afraid that if it was another boy your mother would do something that she would regret," he was afraid that my mother would kill it. One night when I was 14 my father had gone out and come home a little drunk he had admitted that the day they bought me home from the hospital mother had tried to drown me but he had found me just in time. Smelling of Gin and sobbing my father told me that he slept in my room until I was a year old that he never let me out of his sight until I was two and that he didn't leave me alone with my mother until I was five.

"Look Peet I have already lost Wynn and Arlo to your mother but you are my boy and your going to do amazing things. You are going to go places."

"Thanks Dad," would now be the time to ask him if I can go on the district tour? "Speaking of going places," I said reaching into my pocket and handing him the information Mr. Cinna gave us.

"Wow, you know that I will have to talk to your mother about this " he looked over the page again.

"Yeah how about we not do it now," because I knew if we mentioned it now there was no way ever that she was going to let me go.

"Come on lets eat," Dad said getting up.

"Do I have to, I really didn't want a plate thrown at my head."

"Come on Peeta," he said laughing.

* * *

><p>KATNISS<p>

"Hey babe," Mum said cheerfully as I got into the car. "How was work?"

"It's was good," I was lying. I had to spend the whole time on a register that is boring and frustrating at the best of times. However tonight was even worse because Gale was also on register and he spent the whole night ignoring me; which is hard considering you are facing each other.

"Did Peeta drop you off or did you catch the bus?" she asked.

"Peeta and I got ice cream and then he dropped me off," my conversation with Peeta came into my mind.

"So your happy?" she questioned.

"Yes Mum," I was so incredible happy.

"All I want is for you to be happy Katniss," she smiled.

"Thanks mum," All I wanted to do was crawl into bed and go to sleep, actually all I really wanted to do was crawl into Peeta's bed.

"So I talked to the hospital about declining the position they offered me," mum started. "And they have been really good offered me a full time position," I sensed a but.

"But they had a condition," I knew it.

"What is it?"

"They want me to do some training," she said pulling into the driveway.

"How long will that take? Are you going to get paid for it?" I asked as we got inside.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," she said. "They still wanted me to do the training in nine but they understand that I can't leave you girls for a month."

"So," there was always a catch.

"So they want offered me the same training but only for a week and the rest I can do at the hospital here in 12," she said looking at me nervously.

"When will this be?" I asked.

"That's the other thing that may be a little tricky," she said.

"Its like tomorrow isn't it?"

"No Katniss," she laughed. "It is next week if I was to go I would be leaving on Monday."

"You should do it," might even be a good thing.

"I have something I need to ask you as well," I said handing the information I got on the District tour. " I know that I probably won't be able to go because of Prim."

"Your going Katniss," she said without missing a beat.

"But what about Prim?"

"She is a big girl Katniss," my mother laughed. "And I am sure if she found out that you were thinking about not doing because of her she would get extremely angry."

"Peeta will be happy," for the first time I realized that I was really excited about this.

"This family is going places," she said taking me into her arms and hugging me.

"Who would have thought," I laughed.

"Better get to bed," she said letting me go.

"Is Peeta picking you up in the morning?" she asked.

"I think so I will call him in the morning," I said staring up the stairs then remembered. "Oh would you be able to pick up Prim though I have detention."

"Why do you have detention?" I guess I didn't tell her.

"I sort of got in a fight with Gale after the thing with Prim and Rory," I said.

"Katniss," she said shaking her head.

"I just pushed him," I said defending myself.

"Should I ground you?" she asked me.

"I already have detention," I shrugged what happens when your grounded?

"Have you learnt your lesson?" she questioned.

"I guess," I shrugged again.

"Okay I guess that will do," she said.

"Goodnight mum," I laughed.

"Night beautiful."

* * *

><p>"Where is Mr. Mellark?" Principle Undersee asked coming out of his office. When I got there after my Gale was already waiting.<p>

"I'm sure he is coming," I smiled. What do you do in detention? How long did it take? Was I going to be forced to sit here in silence for hours on end with Gale and Peeta.

"Sorry I'm late Sir," Peeta said rushing into the room; At least I'm not going to have to stare at Gale along.

"Now that we are all here," Principle Undersee said sounding annoyed. "Instead of having you sit here in silence as punishment there are a few things that you can do."

He handed me a list of things that needed to be done. Mopping the floor, cleaning the graffiti off the lockers, emptying the bins in the classrooms.

"When you have finished all of this you can leave, you'll find everything you need in the janitors cupboard," he said going into his office and closing the door.

"Let me see that," Peeta said smiling and putting out his hand for the paper.

"Why don't we all do one thing we will be done quicker," he said winking at me.

"And who made you boss?" Gale said snatching the paper from Peeta.

"You got a better idea?" Peeta snapped.

"Katniss and I will do the floors and empty the bins and you can do the lockers," Gale said smiling.

"If Katniss is going with anyone it will be me," he said grabbing my arm and pulling him behind him.

"What are you afraid?" Gale laughed. "That she cheated on me with you and your afraid that it will happen to you."

"I never cheated on you Gale," I said stepping out from behind Peeta.

"Really you break up with me and then the next day your dating him," Gale snapped.

"I would stop fighting and get to work," Principle Undersee opened the door and snapped.

I stormed out of the office and made my way to the janitor's cupboard.

"I never cheated on you Gale," I said throwing open the cupboard and started to get out the stuff we needed.

"Sure you didn't," he said laughing.

"Look we never did anything until you broke up," Peeta snapped.

"Sure," Gale laughed, which I could tell, made Peeta really angry.

"Lets talk about cheating shall we Gale," Peeta's anger seemed to disappear replaced by a smile. "Who was the one that was caught dick deep in a girl or the one that has slept with nearly every member of the cheerleading team in the time you swear you have been madly in love with Katniss."

"Don't be jealous because you ruined every relationship you ever had comparing them to Katniss," Gale said smiling. Maybe he knew something about Peeta that I didn't.

"That's enough," I yelled I was sick of the fighting.

"You are going to empty the bins," I yelled throwing the bags at Gale.

"And your going to clean the graffiti," I said to Peeta. "And no one is going to fight about it. When you are finished your going to come and help me now both of you get out of my sight."

Neither of them said a word but the stared at each other for a second and then turning and disappearing in different directions.

"Stupid boys," I muttered to myself as I collected the stuff that I needed to clean the floor.

"Just make your life more complicated," again I was talking to myself. Gale slept with the whole cheerleading team I don't know why but that made me really angry; Maybe because he couldn't have done it in the last couple of weeks. He must have done it before I even knew Peeta. And another thing is cheerleading really a team sport? Aren't they just the ones with the pompoms at football games?

I had been mopping the floor for about half an hour when Gale showed up grabbing a mop and helping without saying a word.

"Since when did cheerleading become a team sport?" After about 10 minutes of working in silence I exploded and yelled at him.

"What?" he said looking at me with a confused look on his face.

"You slept with the whole cheerleading team, when did cheerleading become a team sport?" I yelled again.

"I don't know," he said shrugging and then it hit me. "And you slept with the whole team." I started to hit him with the mop handle.

"Stop it Katniss," he said grabbing the mop and ripping it out of my hands.

"Give it back Gale," I yelled.

"None of this ever bothered you before you started dating bread boy," Gale said throwing the broom back at me.

"No Gale none of this bothered me before I started dating you, because if you didn't notice that's what you wanted," I snapped.

"I wanted you to be my girlfriend but you were pretty shitty at it, maybe we should have just stayed friends," he said

"I am a amazing girlfriend," I spat at him.

"Maybe your better with Peeta, cause you were shitty with me," he laughed. "But I highly doubt it."

"Well Peeta is 10 times the boyfriend you were," I yelled.

"Have you fucked bread boy yet?" threw down the mop and got right up in my face.

"One his name is Peeta and two no unlike you I don't jump on anything that moves," I said pushing him away from me.

"I bet you weren't even thinking of fucking him," Gale laughed. "Your such a prude the thought that he just wants to get into your pants never even occurred to you."

"And it never occurred to you that Peeta is so much better than you ever were and the reason I didn't sleep with you is because all I wanted to do was be with Peeta," I said throwing down my mop. "I'm done here." I said walking away from Gale and any hope that we would ever be friends again.

* * *

><p>"What happened to you?" Peeta said. After I had stormed out on Gale I had gone to Peeta car and sat on the bonnet waiting for him to finish.<p>

"Couldn't take Gale," I said putting out my arms needing a hug.

"Sorry about that if I had just controlled myself the other day we wouldn't have had detention," he said taking me in his arms and kissing my neck.

"I liked it, you getting all rough," I said messing up his hair.

"oh really?" he laughed. "Might have to get in more fights then."

"Do you think I'm a prude?" I asked wrapping my legs around his waist pulling him closer to me.

"Where would you get that idea?" he said laughing.

"Gale said I was a Prude," I said resting my head on his chest.

"Gale is an idiot," Peeta laughed. "Your not a Prude your perfect and I will wait as long as you want before we do anything."

"I don't want to wait," I said without thinking.

"Here?" Peeta laughed looking around.

"No you idiot," I said laughing quickly kissing him but it turned into a long passionate kiss.

"What was I saying?" I said smiling.

"You called me an idiot," Peeta laughed.

"Oh yeah well my mum is going to nine next week for some training and I was thinking that you could come over and we could," I said playing with the bottom of his shirt.

"Are you sure?" he said with a big smile on his face.

"Yeah," I'm not a prude.

"Okay only if you're sure," he said looking at me.

"Yeah I am really sure," I said running my hands through his hair.

"Okay," his smile spread from ear to ear. "Come back to mine I will cook you dinner."

"What about your family?"

"There out but I am grounded," he laughed.

"Why are you grounded?" I said pouting.

"Come on I will explain on the way," he said putting his hand on my hips and helping me off the car, then turning to walk away.

"You're the best boyfriend in the world Peeta," I said throwing my arms around him and resting my head on his back.

"You're a pretty good girlfriend Katniss," he said laughing.

"Am I doing all the things a girlfriend is meant to do?" I asked with my arms still around him and my head pressed against his back.

"What did Gale say?" he asked.

"That I was a bad girlfriend and that's why he had to sleep with that girl," I felt Peeta unhook my arms and turn around so that he was facing me.

"You're a brilliant girlfriend," he said laughing.

"You sure."

"Yep," was all he said before he turned around and opened the car door for me.

"Oh so my mum thinks it a good idea that I go on the district tour, see the sights, meet new people, and experience the world."

"Does she now," he said laughing.

"Yeah and I guess because I get to do it with you it wouldn't be completely bad," I joked playing with his hair.

"Yeah about that so my dad said yes but my will need a little more convincing," he said biting his lip.

"I am sure you can convince her, you can talk anyone into doing anything."

"Did I talk you into dating me?" he said laughing.

"The talking helped but the fact that your smoking hot body was the deal breaker," I laughed.

"I knew it," he said lifting his arm and kissing his muscle.

"You're an idiot," I laughed.

"An idiot with a smoking hot body," he said.

"Oh god," I said laughing so much that it was starting to hurt.

"Wait wait its okay," he said stopping at the traffic lights; then lifting his shirt off and throwing it at me. "Is that better?"

"Put your shirt back on," I threw it back at him.

"Am I distracting you?" he said laughing.

""You're the one driving, I'm afraid the glare from your white skin will blind the other drivers," I said poking his arm.

"I'm hurt Katniss," he said with a smile.

"So are my eyes Peeta," I said searching through my bag and pulling out my sunglasses.

"Oh that's not funny," he laughed as I put them on.

"Yeah I'm funny," I poked my tongue out.

"Get your ass inside," Peeta laughed pulling into the driveway.

"On second thoughts," I said as we got to the front door and Peeta began to put his shirt on. "Leave it off."

"Knew you couldn't resist all this," Peeta said pointing to his chest.

"Get inside," Peeta opened the door and went straight into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Come here," he said grabbing my hand and pulling me down onto his lap. Getting more comfortable I straddled his waist and he started kissing my neck. Then kissing alone my jaw, his hands played with my shirt slowly pulling it up.

"Its only fair," Peeta whispered in my ear as he pulled my shirt over my head. Taking his face in my hand I began to slowly kiss him. His hands running up and down my back forcing my closer to him, my stomach pressed against his. Where our skin touched it felt like fire but I never wanted it to stop. I ran my hands down his chest as his hands played with my hair.

"Katpee," someone screamed as Peeta head hit mine and he bit my lip

"Wynn don't hit your brother," another voice said.

"I'm sorry Kat are you okay?" he said taking my head in his hands.

"You're bleeding," Peeta nose was bleeding from where he hit my face.

"Damit it Wynn you ass," Peeta screamed as I climbed off his lap quickly putting my shirt on when I noticed that Peeta's whole family was standing in the room with us.

"What the hell did you hit me?" Peeta said picking up his shirt and holding it up to his nose.

"Hey," I said awkwardly waving at his mother and father I wanted to die.

"Had to stop you little brother didn't want you to become a teen parent," Peeta's brother laughed.

"What are you doing here anyway your meant to be out," Peeta said using his shirt to clean up the blood that was dripping from the cut on my lip.

"Last time I checked this was my house," his mother said looking at me.

"The restaurant was closed so we got take away," Peeta's father said holding up the bags he had in his hand. "Do you want to stay for dinner Katniss?"

"We didn't buy enough for her," his mother spat.

"We have plenty, you to go and get cleaned up then come and eat," his father said smiling.

"Come on," Peeta said taking my hand pushing past his brother.

"Nice bra Katniss," one of them laughed.

"Did he call us Katpee?" I asked once we were in Peeta's room. "Its original I will give him that," I laughed but Peeta didn't even crack a smile.

"Show me your lip," Peeta said disappearing into the bathroom and coming back with some toilet paper.

"My lip is fine," I said throwing myself onto his bed, throwing his blanket over my head.

"Come out Katniss," he tried to pull back the blanket but I held it in place.

"Not until you stop being angry," I yelled.

"I'm not angry at you," Peeta said.

"I know but your angry in general and I'm not coming out until you stop," I warned.

"I'm not angry anymore," he sighed.

"You sound angry," I laughed.

"Your right its more annoyed now," he said.

"Peeta, Katniss dinner is ready," Peeta's dad yelled.

"Are you coming out now?" Peeta said.

"Fine," I said throwing back the blanket. "I still think you need to stop being angry because you're going to go down there and start a fight."

"I'm not going to start a fight," he sighed.

"Promise," I said pouting.

"I promise," he said rolling his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me Peeta," I said pointing at him.

"Because my Dad always said that I had a hard head so it is not all your…" before I could finish what I was saying he kissed me.

"That's not fair," I said stamping my foot.

"Come on," Peeta said taking my hand and leading me down stairs into the dinning room.

"Nice of you to join us," his mother said when we sat down. Peeta seemed to ignore her taking my plate and filling it with rice, vegetables and some sort of stew.

"Thank you," I said as he placed the plate in front of me.

"Would you like a drink Katniss?" Peeta father asked.

"Yes please," I almost whispered. I wanted to shrink and then run away every two seconds Peeta's mother was looking at me like she wanted to reach across the table and stab me.

"Thank you," I said as Peeta's father placed a cup in front of me. Then there was silence the only sound in the room was people chewing and cutlery scrapping against plates.

"So Katniss how is your mother?" Mr. Mellark asked.

"Oh great here we go," Peeta's mother threw down her fork and threw her hands in the air.

"Amy don't I was just being polite," Mr. Mellark sighed.

"Just being polite you don't fool me you have wanted Ava Everdeen since high school," she yelled.

"But I married you," he said.

"Oh yes but you married me," she laughed.

"Enough we are not having this fight again," he snapped. Then there was silence again. I tried thinking of something to say, something to ask but every time I opened my mouth Peeta mother looked at me instantly shutting me up.

"So Katniss why Peeta?"

"What?"

"I mean your fucking hot why the hell are you dating my brother?" Arlo asked.

"I..I..what?" I was so confused.

"She is stupid that explains it," Wynn laughed.

"I'm not stupid," I really have to learn not to turn out the world so much.

"Then why are you dating my brother?" Arlo laughed which really made me mad.

"Why do I need a reason?" I asked.

"I just want to know," Wynn said staring at me.

"Your brother is amazing and you just don't see it because you're head is so far up your ass."

"Katniss," Peeta said laughing.

"Sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Peeta said kissing my cheek.

"So Katniss have you decided what University you wanted to go to?" Mr. Mellark asked.

"Not yet still looking I guess," or maybe I hadn't even thought about it.

"What are you thinking of doing?" he asked.

"Um I really don't know," maybe I was stupid.

"Oh well you have plenty of time," he said smiling.

"Yeah I guess," I smiled back.

"What are you two doing?" I said looking at Arlo and Wynn.

"I go to District 12 University," Arlo smiled. "Why do you want a older man?"

"Would you stop hitting on my girlfriend," Peeta said hitting the table.

"Its okay," I said reaching over and rubbing his neck.

"I'm done," Peeta's mother said throwing down her cutlery and storming away from the table.

"Did I do something?" I whispered to Peeta.

"No your amazing," Peeta laughed.

"Well this was fun," Wynn said getting up and leaving.

"Call me," Alro said winking at me.

"Sorry about them Katniss," Mr. Mellark said as Arlo left.

"No its fine."

"They are just like my wife," he sighed.

"I'm sure she is lovely," not a complete bitch.

"Oh she isn't," Peeta and his father both laughed.

"Well Peeta you better get Katniss home," he said starting to clear the table.

"We'll help clean up first," I said starting to collect the plates.

"No no you're a guest in this house you just leave that to me. Peeta take this lovely girl home," he said taking the plates off me.

"Come on Kat," Peeta said taking my hand and leading me to the car.

"I think I'm growing on her," I laughed.

"I'm still growing on her at least she looks at you," Peeta snapped.

"Why are we still grumpy," I said frowning.

"I just can't wait to get out of there!"

"Where are you going to go to university?" Peeta seemed to have his whole life planned out.

"Far away from here," he said.

What was going to happen to us when Peeta goes away to university?

* * *

><p>Hope you like =D<p>

Please please tell me what you think!


	12. Chapter 12

"Okay so the numbers are on the fridge," Mum said flying around the kitchen.

"Mum we will be fine," Prim and I both said at the same.

"Okay I know but just make sure that you get to school on time," she said kissing Prim's head. "And make sure that Katniss eats."

"I eat mum," I said as a car horn sounded outside.

"That's Mona," Mum said fussing over my hair.

"Okay so remember that it is rebellion week so no school Wednesday or Thursday," she said, as there was another honk. Rebellion week is celebrated all over Panem marking anniversary of the district uprising. It last for two days commemorating the two-day stand off between district 13 and the capital. It didn't end well for 13 though the Capital bombed it killing everyone but this sparked the rebellion throughout the remaining districts and eventually the district took the capital and the Panem that we know today was born. We mourn the sacrifice that the people of 13 made for all of us and our triumph over the capital. I really hate to think what my life would be like if the rebellion failed.

"Make sure you take Prim to the celebration" every year there is a service in the square and a party celebrating what makes the districts unique. District 12 is held at night and revolves around a giant coal fire in the square, everyone where mining helmets with lights on them, It is actually pretty cool.

"I will," I laughed it is not like we can take care of ourselves she didn't need to fuss.

"And Prim is staying at her friends house on Tuesday night so remember to pick her up," she said doing a lap around the kitchen.

"Mum she is the only thing I have to look after I think I can handle it," I laughed.

"Okay okay I'm stressing I have never left my girls alone," I wanted to laugh of course she left us before.

"We will be fine mum it's only a week," Prim laughed.

"I know I know," she laughed smoothing down my hair.

"You need to go," I said pushing her towards the door.

"I'm going," she stopped at the front door. "One last hug," she said pulling Prim and I in.

"Bye mum," I said opening the door.

"Katniss," she said seriously.

"Everything will be fine mum," I reassured her.

"No Katniss I was going to say no Peeta, he isn't allowed here this week okay," she said sternly.

"Wasn't even thinking about it," I laughed.

"My good girl," she said hugging me again.

"Bye," she yelled as she ran out to the waiting car.

"Your such a liar," Prim said still smiling and waving as mum got into the car.

"Shut up!" I said.

"So when is Peeta getting here?" Prim asked as soon as mum had gone.

"He will be here in five minutes," I laughed.

"Is he going to cook us dinner?" she said excitedly.

"No we're going to make out and have hot sex," I laughed.

"Not while I'm here please!" she said running away.

"We are going to do it all over the house, no where is safe," I yelled after her.

"What are we going to do?" a voice said from behind me.

"What the hell Peeta you scared the shit out of me," I said throwing my arms around his neck.

"You left the door open," he said shaking his head. "What would you have done if it was someone else?"

"The same thing I am doing now," I said quickly kissing him.

"What did you tell your parents?" I said taking the rucksack from him.

"That I was staying at Bran's," he said.

"Did they buy it?" Peeta didn't seem like he could lie convincingly.

"My mother didn't seem to care and I think my father saw right through me."

"What did he say?" I asked.

"Nothing," Peeta said smiling taking my waist and pulling me closer.

"Prim's still here," I laughed.

"Cool," he said letting me go.

"Prim come and say hello to Peeta," I yelled up the stairs.

"Have you both got your clothes on?" she yelled back.

"Nope we are both naked," I yelled.

"Come on Prim," Peeta called. "Your sister is being an idiot."

"I like you Peeta," Prim said coming down the stairs.

"And you're my favorite little person," he said reaching into his bag and pulling out a cookie.

"Your my favorite big person," Prim said.

"Hey," I said pouting.

"Do you bring me cookies?" Prim said.

"Your both so mean to me," I said crossing my arms.

"Come on I will cook dinner," Peeta laughed and went into the kitchen.

"Okay he is so much better than me," I said looking at Prim.

"I know," she said laughing.

* * *

><p>"Can you guys just wait until tomorrow night," Prim said as we were eating dinner.<p>

"Wait till tomorrow for what?" I asked.

"To you know," Prim said staring at her plate.

"We are going to need a little more than that," Peeta said looking at me with confusion all over his face.

"Before you have sex," she said sighing. As soon as the words came out of her mouth Peeta started to cough.

"I was only joking before you know that yeah," I said as Peeta continued to cough.

"I know but you will be doing it in your bedroom and it is right next to mine," she said moving stuff around on her plate.

"We would never do it while you're here," I laughed as Peeta grew redder and redder.

"Promise me," Prim said.

"We promise," I said taking her hand.

"Peeta," Prim looked at him I don't what she was thinking its not like he could have sex without me.

"Yeah I promise," he said coughing.

"Okay cool," she said smiling and going back to eating. Then there is a long silence Prim refused to make eye contact and Peeta just stared at his plate.

"Want me to do the dishes?" Prim said after she had finished.

"No go and do your homework," I said.

"I have done my homework," she said.

"Then go and do something else," I said.

"Okay okay calm down," she laughed.

When she left Peeta just looked at me.

"I joked that we were going to have hot sex all over the house," I smiled.

"You didn't have to tell her what we were going to do," he smiled.

"She is 12 I think she already figured it out," I laughed taking his plate.

"Maybe she wouldn't," he said smiling wrapping his arms around me.

"She is a smart girl, anyway she will be at a sleepover tomorrow and will be gone the whole rebellion holiday," I said smiling.

"Now I know you think I am amazing but I will only be able to do this once, twice tops," he said laughing.

"Its more than I expected," I said patting his head.

"And with that epic blow to my manhood I think I'm going to have a shower," he said clapping his hands together.

"First door on the right and you need to jiggle the thingy," I said starting on the dishes.

"I need to jiggle the thingy very mature Katniss," he said laughing.

"No Peeta you need to jiggle the tap thing to get the hot water," I said.

"Oh right thanks," he laughed.

"What did you think I meant?" I yelled after him.

"Never mind," he called from the stairs.

Jiggle the thingy? I thought while washing the dishes Jiggle the thingy.

"Oh ewww Peeta," I said as I finally realized what he was saying.

"AHHHHHHH KATNISS!" there was a thump and then Prim yelled from up stairs.

"What what what?" I was upstairs in record time.

"I'm sorry," Prim was facing the open bathroom with her hands over her eyes. "I thought you were Katniss, I'm the only one that knows how to do the hot water."

"Its okay," I heard Peeta say from the bathroom.

"Are you okay?" I said hugging her. Finally saw into the bathroom Peeta was standing dripping wet in nothing but a towel and it finally hit me what happened.

"I didn't mean it I swear," she buried her head in my stomach but I couldn't stop laughing.

"Its okay," I laughed.

"I saw everything it was disgusting," Prim said.

"Hey," Peeta said.

"Why don't you just go downstairs and watch some TV," I said to Prim; She just nodded and ran downstairs.

"I was just showering and she came in and then I slipped then she screamed," Peeta said quickly. I knew that I should be more concerned that my 12-year-old sister just saw my boyfriend naked but all I could think was how hot Peeta in a towel, dripping wet.

"Stop laughing," he said.

"Its funny," I laughed.

"Its really not," Peeta said crossing his arms.

"Oh come on it's a little funny you have to admit," I said wrapping my arms around his neck; but he just shook his head.

"How she screamed then ran out of the room," I said kissing him.

"Whatever way your going to put it I am not going to think its funny," Peeta said.

"Fine but I think you hurt her more than she hurt you," I said letting go.

"I didn't do anything," he said defensively.

"Just finish your shower," I turned around and turned the water on.

"Come on Kat," Peeta said as I walked out.

* * *

><p>"Prim," she hadn't gone down stairs like I had told her but instead I found her in her room.<p>

"Primy," she was on her bed with her head under her pillows.

"I see it when I close my eyes Katniss," she said sitting up.

"Come on give it a couple of years," I laughed.

"Never never," she said.

"Was it big?" I asked.

"Katniss," she squished.

"What I wanna know what I'm getting myself into," I laughed.

"Get out," she said laughing. "Are you really going to do it?" she asked biting her lip.

"Yeah I think so," I said lying down next to her.

"Will it be your first time?" she asked lying next to me.

"Yeah I would have told you," I said.

"I thought you might have done something with Gale," she said.

"Gale was to busy sleeping with everyone else," I muttered.

"Do you think Peeta has done it before?" Prim asked a question that I had never thought of.

"I don't know," I should I know?

"Isn't that something that you should ask before do it?" she said sitting up. "What if he has some sort of disease?"

"I think he would have told me if he said something if he did," wouldn't he.

"What if he doesn't know he has one?" she said sitting up.

"How can you not know?" I said.

"I don't know I'm twelve," she said.

"I'm going to bed," Peeta said sticking his head into the room.

"Night," Prim said going bright red.

"I'll just be a minute," I said winking at Peeta.

"You should ask him," Prim said.

"Ask me what?" Peeta said coming back.

"Nothing," I said getting up.

"Goodnight Primrose," I said going over to Peeta and jumping on his back.

"Night guys," Prim yelled. "Remember you promised not to do anything."

"Yes Mum," I yelled.

I jumped off Peeta back as soon as we got into the room and headed for my dresser.

"Which side of the bed do you sleep on?" he asked sitting on the bed.

"I sort of just sleep in the middle so you pick," I said. Grabbing my PJ and heading for the door but then I realized that Peeta was going to see all of it tomorrow there is no point in hiding.

"So what time are we dropping Prim off tomorrow," he said smiling as I took my jeans off and put on my pj pants.

"Five," I lifted my shirt over my head and put on the shirt that Peeta gave me the first night at his house.

"You're still wearing that," he laughed as he climbed into bed.

"Well I washed it," I said climbing in next to him.

"You know you don't need to go to bed now," he said lying down.

"Shhh I'm going to sleep," I said resting my head on his chest.

"Peeta," I had been listening to his heart beat and it was the best sound in the world.

"Yeah," he said sleepily.

"Have you had sex with anyone before?" I asked.

"No have you?" he yawned.

"No," I said.

"Well that's good," I could tell that he was almost asleep.

"Peeta."

"Yes Katniss," he muttered.

"Do you have any disease I should know about?" I asked.

"No have you?"

"Not that I know of," I said snuggling in closer to him.

"Excellent I'm glad we sorted that out. Now Katniss," he said.

"Yeah," even though the room was dark I lifted my head so that I was looking at him. I think.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhh," he said.

"Oh right okay," I said resting my head back down on his chest.

"Shhhhhhhhh," he said again.

* * *

><p>"So how did it go last night?" Bran said wiggling his eyebrows as soon as Peeta and I sat down. Did he tell his friends that he was staying the night?<p>

"Nothing happened," Peeta said shooting me a look and all I could do was laugh.

"Well that's not a good sigh," Rose giggled.

"Did you see Peeta naked and start laughing Katniss?" Wyatt asked.

"It is okay it happens all the time to him," Bran said throwing a grape at Wyatt's head.

"It wasn't me that saw him naked," I whispered.

"No fucking way," Tyler said with a huge smile on his face. "Who?"

"My 12-year-old sister," I said trying to hold back my laughter.

"You're a pedophile," Wyatt said.

"I was in the shower, she walked in I didn't go into her room and flash her," Peeta said putting his head into his hands. "Can we please talk about something else."

"I slept with Gale," Dana yelled across the table at me.

"Oh yep this is a better conversation," Peeta sighed.

"What?" I laughed.

"I didn't know you two had something. I'm sorry please don't hate me," she yelled. Was it Dana that he was sleeping with the party? No I am pretty sure that girl was blonde.

"I don't hate you apparently your not the only one," I said managing a weak smile.

"Well if we are confessing so did I," Rose said sighing.

"Me too," said Wyatt.

"And me," Bran said hanging his head.

"I only gave him a blow job so I don't think that counts," Tyler said smiling then starting to laugh causing the whole table to erupt into fits of laughter.

"His eyes are just so dreamy," Bran said poking his tongue out at Dana.

"What is everyone doing on rebellion days?" Dana asked once the laughter had dies down.

"Well I am stuck looking after my stepsister and her bratty friends," Bran said stabbing something on his plate. "All they do is sit there and giggle I'm going to go mad."

"But your coming to the party aren't you?" Rose said.

"Of course like I would miss a chance to party with my people," he said smiling. "But I have to bring the brats."

"Little people cramp my style," Gaspar sighed. "I'm trying to get into Delly's pants."

"Mum and Rye are going back to eleven to see someone I have to bring them," Bran snapped.

"I could bring my sister and they could do something together," I offered.

"I don't know she still might be crying in the corner over the sight of Peeta penis," Wyatt laughed.

"Bring her," Dana said. "I'm sure they could do something."

"You guys are killing my style," Gaspar moaned.

"Mate you never had style," Peeta shot back.

* * *

><p>"Peeta and I have things to do Prim," I said as I went into her room.<p>

"Ew," she looked up from her bad with a disgusted face.

"You nearly done?" I laughed helping her fold her Pj's.

"Yep," she said smiling.

"Oh my baby," all of a sudden I got a sudden urge to hug her.

"What is wrong with you?" she said pushing me away.

"I just wanted a hug," I said crossing my arms.

"Have you been drinking?" she said looking at me.

"Shut up I just wanted a hug, I'm not going to see my baby for a whole day," I said pretending to cry.

"We should call mum," she said ignoring me.

"We can call her tomorrow night and tell her how rebellion day went," I said sighing.

"Where is Peeta?" she asked zipping up her bag.

"He is down stairs waiting for us," I said.

"Are you ready?" she said looking at me.

"I'm not the one packing," I said looking at her confused.

"For what you're going to do tonight," she said sitting down next to me.

" I think I know what I am doing," I laughed.

"Okay," she said getting up and grabbing her bag.

"Wait," I sighed. "How do I look?" I was never one to ever care about what I was wearing but tonight seemed big.

"You look amazing," she said hugging me.

"Lets go," she said.

"Wait," I said sitting back down on her bed.

"If you don't want to do it just tell Peeta," she said sitting next to me.

"Its not that its just I don't want being with Peeta to change me and I think it is," I said sighing.

"Its hasn't changed you Katniss you're just as strong, determined and hot headed as you were before you started dating Peeta," she said.

"I thought leaving this all the other day and following Peeta to collage," I admitted.

"You should," Prim laughed.

"Really," I was confused.

"Yeah I think that you have spent to long looking after this family and that you should go where ever you want and do whatever you want to do," she is way to grown up for me.

"What if I want to stay here with you?" I laughed.

"Then I will run off with Peeta," she said poking out her tongue.

"You can have him you've already seen more of him than I have," I said.

"We agreed never to mention that again," she said storming out of the room.

"Oh come on," I said grabbing her bag and following her.

"You knew I was going to mention it," I said as we got down stairs.

"Mention what?" Peeta asked.

"Last night," I said laughing.

"Katniss we agreed," Peeta said sternly.

"You two are no fun at all," I joked.

"Prim you got the address of this place?" Peeta said ignoring me.

"Yeah they said if you go down Main Street," Prim said handing over a piece of paper and then rattling off directions; and Peeta started laughing.

"What?" I asked.

"You'll see when we get there," he said grabbing Prim's bag.

"You were meant to turn there," Prim said as Peeta speed past Main Street.

"This way is quicker," Peeta said making a sharp turn.

"But Rue said to go that way," Prim said from the back seat.

"Trust me," Peeta laughed.

"Your manic laughing isn't helping us trust you," Prim snapped.

"I trust you," I said reaching over and playing with Peeta's hair.

"Thank you babe," Peeta smiled and then turned another corner.

"You two have a thing don't you! You're going to kill me and take all my money," she said dramatically.

"Damn it she saw right through our plan," I said.

"I so wanted all those dolls you have in your room," Peeta said sounding sad pulling up to a dirt road closed off by a giant gate.

"Prim you wanna open the gate for us," Peeta turned around and smiled.

"I was only joking about you killing me," she said nervously.

"So were we," Peeta said smiling.

"Katniss," she screamed.

"Are you sure this is the way?" I was starting to get as freaked out as Prim.

"Trust me," he said seriously.

"Okay," I said undoing my seat belt and getting out of the car. "You promise me that no crazy man is going to come out and shoot me for opening this gate."

"I promise," Peeta said.

"God fine," I stamped my foot and rushed over and opened the gate waiting for Peeta to drive though then shutting it again.

"You could have just followed the directions," I said getting back into the car.

"I know where I am going this way takes 15 minutes off the journey," Peeta said.

He was right in 5 minutes we where pulling up in front of the house.

"I am sorry for doubting you Peeta," Peeta said looking at Prim and I.

"I'm sorry for doubting you Peeta," we both repeated.

"Come on," Peeta said getting out of the car.

"Does he know that I am twelve and don't need him to walk me to the door?" Prim sighed getting out of the car.

"You coming Katniss?" Peeta said opening the door.

"I don't think she needs us to go in there with her," I said.

"Come on," Peeta said laughing.

"Would the two of you get back in the car," Prim snapped as we waited at the door her.

"Rue how many more of these little devil spawn have you invited?" someone yelled and then threw open the door.

"Oh thank fuck!" Bran exclaimed.

"Rue is Bran step sister that's all you needed to say," I said punching Peeta in the arm.

"It was fun watching how far you would go for me," Peeta laughed.

"Oh I am going no where now," I laughed.

"Okay you two can leave now," Prim snapped.

"You're going nowhere," Bran said grabbing my arm.

"Prim," A little brown haired girl came running up.

"How many more are there Rue?" Bran snapped at the little girl.

"Mum said that it is my birthday and I can invite as many people as I want to," she snapped back. "Hi Peeta," she smiling.

"Hey Rue Happy Birthday," he said waving back.

"Come on Prim Rory is here," she said taking Prim hand and they disappeared.

"You cannot leave me," Bran said desperately.

"Sorry mate we have other things to do," Peeta laughed taking my hand.

"There going to kill me, you're going to come here after a week and find they went all lord of the flies. They are going to band together and hang me from a tree," he sounded desperate.

"They are just kids Bran," I laughed.

"Not when they band together they are lethal little devil spawn," he said.

"Just be strong," Peeta said punching his arm.

"You're my best friend you cant leave me," Bran said looking at Peeta.

"Maybe we could stay for a little bit," poor guy was so desperate.

"No," Peeta said shaking his head.

"Come on Peet," Bran said.

"No no no," Peeta shook his head. "I have been waiting for this day all my life. Now we are going to get in the car drive to your house get naked and have sex!"

"Okay bye Bran," I said getting in the car.

"What happened to bro's before hoes?" Bran yelled.

"Did he just call me a hoe?" I asked.

"No he called you beautiful," Peeta said jumping into the car.

* * *

><p>"Okay," I said closing the front door.<p>

"Okay," Peeta said smiling.

"What do we do?" this was awkward. Peeta was standing on the other side of the room and he looked as uncomfortable as I felt.

"I don't know," he said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Maybe we should go upstairs," he said crossing the room and taking me in his arms.

"Upstairs seems like a good idea," I said kissing his amazing neck.

"Yep upstairs," he said lifting me off the ground and throwing me over his shoulder.

"Peeta put me down," I laughed killing my legs. "I'm to heavy."

"Your not heavy," he said gently placing me on the bed.

"Come here," I said grabbing his shirt and pulling him down on top of me. The kissing was amazing; I never really got how people could enjoy anything when another person was laying on top of you.

"Lets get this off," Peeta laughed tugging my shirt over my head.

Peeta threw my top over his shoulder then started kissing my neck. His hands made their way up my back and he began to undo my bra.

"Can I just leave that on," I said stopping him. I don't know what it was I felt perfectly comfortable without a top on in front of Peeta but I wasn't ready for it to come off.

"Yeah of course that's okay sorry," he said standing up.

"Its okay Peet its just," I didn't know what to say I really don't feel comfortable being naked in front of you yet.

"Its okay really," he said smiling.

"Okay," I said getting off the bed and kissing him. He put his hands on my waist and lifted me off the ground; I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

"Pants," I said letting go of his neck forgetting that I was holding myself up and fell bringing Peeta down with me.

"Ah," Peeta exclaimed as we hit the ground.

"We are really bad at this," I laughed straddling his waist.

"I think we will get better if we practice," Peeta said sitting up and kissing me.

"Lets get these off," I said pushing Peeta down then reaching down and undoing his pants.

"Do you have a condom?"

"What? no!" why would I have a condom?

"I thought you would have one," he said.

"Why would I have one I don't have a dick," I said.

"You're the one that gets pregnant," Peeta said.

"Okay so we both overlooked a major component of the night," I said.

"I could just pull out," Peeta suggested.

"No we are just going to store and get some," I said getting up and putting on my top.

"Oh God don't put your top on," Peeta said putting his head in his hands.

"You're an idiot come on," I said helping him up.

"I'm an idiot for not bringing protection," he laughed. "Oh God they were right in health class why didn't I listen?" he said dramatically.

"Cause you're just a pretty face," I said kissing him.

"Why don't we just risk it, I bet we will have some pretty cute kids," he said taking me in his arms.

"Oh you better be joking Peeta," I said pushing him away.

* * *

><p>"We better make this quick," Peeta came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.<p>

"We should grab some stuff for breakfast as well," I added.

"No just condoms, in and out."

"Why make two trips," I said laughing I could hear the desperation in his voice.

"Oh God fine," Peeta sighed but make it quick.

"What do you want for breakfast?" I turned abound in his arms.

"Are you doing this just to make me explode?" Peeta laughed burying his head in my neck.

"Poor Peeta," I laughed rubbing his back.

"Don't patronize me," he laughed grabbing my hand and dragging me along.

"Egg, bread, bacon, sausages, pancake mix, cereal, milk, baked beans and maple syrup everything you will need for breakfast." Peeta rattled off everything in our basket. He had literally run threw every isle throwing stuff into the trolley.

"Can we please go now," he said stomping his foot and heading towards the check out. I wonder how long it is going to take before he realizes what he was missing. There was only one register open so we joined the queue.

"Damn it," Peeta said throwing the trolley around and stomping off.

"Did you know?" Peeta snapped.

"Why are you so angry?" I wrapped my arms around him.

"I just really wanted to be in bed kissing you," Peeta said pulling me closer and kissing me.

"Okay lets get this stuff and get out of here," I said taking his hand and leading the way.

"Who knew there was so many to choose from," Peeta and I looked at the shelves of condoms.

"Ahh what size?" I asked picking up a box that said extra large.

"Regular I guess or large yeah large," he said quickly correcting himself.

"So we are completely ruling out extra large," I laughed looking down at his pants.

"Oh that's funny," he said grabbing a couple of boxes and putting them in the trolley.

"Oh this is good," Someone behind us started laughing. "How much sex are you two planning on having?"

"Seriously," I stomped my foot as I turned around to find Gale standing their laughing at us.

"Is all this because I called you a prude Katnip," Gale laughed again. "You think you are proving something jumping on his dick."

"Shut up," Peeta shot at Gale.

"What are you going to do about it if I don't?" Gale said laughing.

"I might have to make you," Peeta said pushing Gale.

"No Peeta," I said grabbing his arm. "He isn't worth it."

"That's it just follow her like a lost little puppy. Maybe you better just forget the condoms because everyone can see you have no balls," Gale yelled after us.

* * *

><p>"So where were we?" I asked as we got back into my room.<p>

"You were like this," Peeta said lifting my shirt over my head again.

"And you were like this," I said unbuttoning his jeans.

"Are we sure that we want to do this?" Peeta asked.

"Yes we bought the things," I said waving the box of condoms.

"Okay," he said smiling.

"We just need to stop talking," I said putting my hands on his chest.

"Yeah we shouldn't talk I think that's what's getting in the way," Peeta said as I lifted his shirt over his head.

"I think it is all the clothes," I said pulling his pants down. Peeta picked me up and sat me on the edge of the bed, getting on his knees he slowly unbuttoned my shorts and pulled them of. Kissing my stomach Peeta gently pushed me down climbing on top of me; running his hands over my skin he kissed his way up my body.

I ran my hand down his pack and tugged at his underwear.

"Here," I grabbed the box of condoms and fumbled as I tried to open it.

"Give me," Peeta smiled taking one out of the box and ripping it open with his teeth. Then went back to kissing my neck when he put it on.

"You'll tell me if I'm hurting you," Peeta said looking me in the eye.

"You can never hurt me," I smiled at him running my hand up and down his back.

"But if I do just tell me and I will stop," he had stopped doing anything; he wasn't touching me or kissing me and I longed for him to do both.

"Peeta you're talking again," I said putting my hand on his neck forcing him down to my lips. Peeta positioned himself between my legs and pushed inside me. It hurt! It hurt like hell I didn't know if it was because it was my first time or if Peeta was bigger then normal.

"You okay?" Peeta whispered in my ear.

"Yeah it feels amazing," I dug my fingers into Peeta's back as he thrust deeper. The more he did it the more I forgot about the pain and it sort of felt good. When he thrust I lifted my hips to meet him and I must have done something right because Peeta moaned. He worked his hand under my bra and started playing with my breast, I could feel my nipples getting hard against his skin and it felt even more amazing when he touched them. Peeta was breathing heavily as his movements got faster and faster and something began building inside me. That I didn't think I could take anymore; I dug my fingers into Peeta's back in an attempt to ground myself. The next thing I know Peeta let out another long moan and he stopped moving. Collapsing on top of me resting his head on my chest for a second before lying next to me.

"That was amazing," he panted. I rested my head on Peeta's chest and could hear his heart going a million miles an hour.

"Katniss?" he said putting his arm around me.

"It was amazing," I said realizing that I was as out of breath as Peeta was.

"I didn't hurt you?" he asked concerned.

"No it was perfect," I said kissing him. It was an earth shattering kiss that made me realize that I had just done something with Peeta that I never wanted to do with anyone else but him. I intertwined my legs with his and rested my head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat slow down to its normal rhythm.

* * *

><p>I hope you like please review!<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

My eyes slowly opened and I was instant hit with a blinding light obviously I had forgotten to shut my window last night. I snuggle closer to the warm spot the sun had made on my bed. Then realized that the warmth next to me was coming from Peeta. The perfectness of last night came flooding back to me as I gently rested my head on Peeta chest. Judging from where the sun was we must have slept well past nine when I usually get up on the weekend. I lifted my hand and ran my thumb across Peeta's lips and still asleep he smiled. Then my stomach grumbled the sound seemed to echo through my body and I was sure that it would wake up Peeta. After a few seconds I slowly moved my head so I could see his face and he was still sound asleep. I needed to eat and I decided that I wasn't going to do it without him. Slowly lifting my head off his chest so not to wake him I straddle his waist and lean down and kiss him on the forehead; then working my way down his face I gently kiss his nose, then his cheeks, then kissed along his jaw. I can feel him start to move.

"Peeta," I whisper into his ear. "Peeta," I knew he is awake because there is a big goofy smile plastered on his face.

"No go away," he said keeping his eyes and stretching.

"Come on," I said starting to kiss his neck.

"Want me to make you breakfast?" he asked.

"No I'll make you breakfast," I said getting off him.

"Seriously," he said finally opening his eyes. "Good morning."

"Morning," I smiled kissing me.

"So you stay here and I will make you breakfast," I said jumping off the bed and grabbing Peeta shirt pulling it over my head.

"That's my shirt," Peeta said jumping out of bed and pulling his jeans on.

"Looks better on me," I ran my hands down his chest.

"Your right," he said putting his hands on my hips then kissing me. "Come back to bed."

"You go back to bed and I will make breakfast," I said pushing him back on to the bed.

"I think I better come with you to make sure you don't burn down the house," he said following me down stairs.

"What do you want?" I asked Peeta as I got out everything we bought last night.

"Anything," he said as I added the water to the pancake batter.

"Shake that," I said handing him the bottle as I started cracking eggs into a bowl.

"I thought you didn't cook?" he laughed as I laid bacon in a pan.

"Breakfast you really don't have to cook you just prepare it," I laughed trying to take the pancake mix off him.

"I will make these you do the other stuff," he said refusing to give it to me.

"Fine," I said concentrating on my eggs.

Within fifteen minutes we were eating I had burnt a little bit of the bacon but I think I managed to hide it from Peeta.

"I think we should go and help Bran," I felt so sorry for him last night.

"Do we have to he is a big boy?" Peeta sighed.

" He is your friend," I laughed.

"But I would much rather go back to bed," he said giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Come on we have forever for that but I would like to find Bran hanging from a tree," I laughed at the thought of a bunch or pre teens killing that hulking man.

"Fine but if he isn't dead we leave straight away," Peeta said smirking

"Deal," I laughed.

* * *

><p>"Maybe they have killed him," Peeta and I had been standing the door for ten minutes.<p>

"I am sure he is fine," Peeta knocked on the door again. As the door swung open and there stood the little girl that I think was Rue.

"Peeta," a huge smile spread across her face.

"How was your party?" Peeta asked stepping into the house.

"It was so good," she said hugging him.

"You should have stayed," she said looking at me. "Who are you?"

"I'm Katniss Prim's sister," I said smiling.

"Oh have you come to take her," she said pouting.

"No we just come to help your brother," Peeta said.

"He locked himself in his room last night," Rue laughed.

"Katniss!" Prim ran into the room.

"Hey Prim," I said hugging her. "Did you have a goodnight?"

"Yeah it was good, they have a pool!"

"You have a pool?" no one in twelve had a pool.

"They have a pool it is amazing," Prim said. "Rue said that people all the way from the Capital came and built it for them."

"You have a friend with a pool and you don't tell me," I said hitting Peeta's arm.

"I wanted it all to myself," he said rubbing his arms.

"I thought you were a good man," I said shaking my head.

"Can we paint your nails?" Rue said taking my hand and looking at my nails.

"Yeah sure," I said and she began pulling me out of the room.

"Can we do it by the pool," I caught a glimpse of it through the window.

"Sure," Rue sighed pulling me outside.

"This is amazing!" I jumped up and down like a kid. They really have a pool.

"I know!" someone said.

"Hey Rory," Gale's brother was lying on his back in the water.

"Hey Katniss," he waved.

"How are you?" I said kicking off my shoes.

"Good," he said swimming over to the edge. "How are you?"

"I'm good," I said rolling up my jeans and putting my feet in the water. It felt amazing if Rory wasn't there would rip my clothes off and jump in. "How is your mum?"

"She is okay I guess and before you ask Gale is angry all the time," he said kicking off the edge and floating on his back.

"I'm sorry," I didn't know what else to say.

"I don't think it is your fault," he said.

"I know but I am still sorry," I didn't want what happened between Gale and I to affect Rory or his other siblings.

"Maybe you could give him another chance," he said without looking at me.

"I can't Rory."

"Worth a try right," he laughed.

"Lets do this," Rue announced as she came outside.

"What color do you want your nails?" Prim asked taking my hand.

"Whatever you think," I was to busy enjoying the water and thinking about what Rory had just said.

"So Prim told me that you and Peeta were good friends," Rue said as she filed my nails.

"That's not what I said Rue," Prim rolled her eyes.

"Peeta is my boyfriend," I laughed.

"Are you thinking of breaking up with him anytime soon?" she asked.

I looked over at Rory just to see him take a breath and go under the water.

"Ahh," I looked at Prim to see if she was joking, she just shook her head. "No I'm not."

"Okay," she smiled and then went back to my nails.

"So where is Peeta?" I asked.

"He has gone to get Bran out of his room," Prim said.

"Katniss," Bran came out of the house with sunglasses on.

"Hey Bran how was your night?" I laughed.

"How was your night?" he said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Shut up," I said looking at Prim and Rue who were still working on my nails.

"Bran can you get Prim and I a drink," Rue said.

"Sure," Bran said smiling getting casually walking over to Rue and pushing her into the pool.

"Drink up Rue," Bran laughed.

"I really wasn't that thirsty," Prim said as Bran turned to her.

"Good girl," Bran said sitting down again.

"Bran I hate you," Rue screamed pulling herself out of the pool looking like a drowned rat.

"That's fine."

"Here Rue," Peeta said handing her a towel.

"Thanks Peeta," she said wrapping herself up in the towel.

"Who's your friend?" Peeta said pointing to Rory.

"Its Rory," Rue said like Peeta should have already known it.

"Hey Rory I'm Peeta," he said rolling up his pants and sitting next to me.

"I know who you are," Rory said kicking his legs flicking water all over Peeta.

"Rory," I said as Prim giggled.

"Sorry it was an accident," he said with the same cheeky smile that Gale had anytime he did something wrong.

"Its okay," Peeta said getting up and getting a towel.

"Peet get that," Bran said, as there was a knock at the door.

"What am I your bitch?" Peeta asked.

"Yes you are my bitch get the door," Bran laughed.

"Fuck you man," Peeta said disappearing inside.

"Language," Prim said under her breath.

"Rory it is for you," Peeta came back outside followed by Hazelle Gale's mother.

"Hey mum," Rory said jumping out of the pool.

"Hey Mrs. Hawthorne," I said jumping up.

"Oh I get it," Peeta muttered under his breath he said as everything clicked together.

"Hello Katniss," she said looking shocked.

"Tniss," Posy Gale's little sister came sprinting towards me.

"Posy," I lifted her off the ground into a hug.

"Missed you Tiss," she said pouting.

"I have missed you to little Posy," I said touching her nose causing her to giggle.

"Rory why don't you go and get your stuff," Hazelle said.

"Okay," he said looking at me and then disappearing inside.

"How are you Katniss?" Hazelle asked.

"I'm really good thank you. Ah this is Peeta," I said pointing to him.

"We met," she weakly smiled.

"Right sorry how are you?" it is really awkward having a conversation with your ex boyfriends mother.

"I'm really good thank you," she said as Rory came out with his bag.

"You got everything?" she asked him.

"Yep," Rory replied.

"Did you thank Bran and Rue for having you?" Hazelle questioned.

"Thank you for having me Bran," Rory said at Bran.

"Thank for coming and helping me with the girls," Bran held out his fist and Rory bumped it with his.

"Time to go Posy," Hazelle said and I put her on the ground.

"You come and see Posy," she said wrapping herself around my lags.

"I'll come and see you," I smiled down at her.

"K bye bye Tniss," she said going back to Hazelle.

"Bye Posy," I really never realized how much I missed her.

"Nice to see you again Katniss," Hazelle said. "Bye boys."

"Bye."

"We should go and leave Bran alone to piece himself back together," Peeta laughed.

"Can't I stay," Prim pouted.

"You'll have to ask Bran," I laughed.

"Can I stay Bran please," she pouted. "We are all going to the party tonight please. I promise we will be super quiet."

"God fine," Bran sighed.

"Thank you thank you Rue! he said I could stay," Prim screamed running inside.

"She said she would be quiet," Bran said sobbing.

"So we are still going to go," Peeta said grabbing my arm and pulling me into the house.

"My shoes," I said trying to go back.

"Forget about them if we go back he will suck us in," Peeta said reaching the front door.

"Bye Bran," I yelled.

* * *

><p>"Oh you came!" Dana flung herself at Peeta wrapping her arms around his neck.<p>

"Of course I came," Peeta laughed. "Have you started drinking without me?"

"Tyler and I may have had some pre drink," she laughed.

"Katniss," she squealed pulling me into a hug.

"Hey," I said hugging her back but she didn't let go.

"You look so pretty," she said finally letting go. I looked down at what I was wearing it wasn't anything special I was wearing a black shirt and grey cardigan with a maroon skirt, tights and my boots.

"Thanks," I laughed uncomfortably.

"You look amazing with make up on," she said touching my face.

"Dana!" Peeta laughed. "How about you and I go and get a drink."

"Drinks!" she squealed and ran off with Peeta following her.

The district square was covered in the warm red glow from the mountain of coals burning in the center. People had set up stalls that made a giant ring around the fire; selling headlamps, glow sticks, and different food that had all been prepared using the heat from the coals. The power is turned off in the district for the whole night making the square the only source of light. When I was little I use to imagine what it would be like being way up in the sky and looking down. Seeing the giant fire with all the people surrounding it savoring it warmth, dancing, drinking, and eating in the glow. I loved this party because my Dad loved it so much, he loved the fact that the whole district was celebrating, he loved the burning coals, he loved the headlamps and most of all he loved the dancing. There is one dance the whole district learns when they are at school and every year at the end of the celebration everyone dances. A certain song starts playing and everyone finds a partner the mayor and his wife are always in the middle and everyone forms circles around them. When the music starts everyone moves in then moves out then the male picks his partner up and spins them then you move to the left. You weave in and out of the circles moving from partner to partner, each verse of the song come with different moves and everyone moves in unison greeting their new partner with a giant smile. When I was little I had broken my leg climbing a tree and I didn't get to dance I had to sit on the side and watch. It was amazing, I had never seen anything like it hundreds and hundreds of people looking so happy doing something they loved. I just started to cry. Maybe it was because it was the first year that I had actually understood what the celebration was about why you moved around so much during the dance. If the rebellion never happened, if thirteen was never wiped out and if the districts didn't rebel it is more likely that most of the people you dance with wouldn't be there. Some would be dead, most wouldn't have even been born, life would be hard maybe even unbearable. So we celebrate because we want to remember, we light the coal because it is what runs through the veins of everyone who lives in twelve and we dance to see the faces of the people who wouldn't be here if the rebellion never happened.

"Hey what's wrong?" Peeta suddenly appeared snapping my train of thought.

"What?"

"Whats wrong?" he said taking my face into his hands and wiping away tears with this thumb. I hadn't even noticed that I had been crying.

"It was just my Dad loved this party and I always use to dance with him and then when he died I danced with Gale. Now I don't get to dance with either of them," I said resting my head on Peeta's chest.

"You get to dance with me," he laughed lifting my head. "I mean I'm not that good but now you will always have me to dance with."

I didn't know what to say I hadn't even realized that I was upset that I wasn't able to dance with Gale. It's not like you stay with your first partner for long but the first person you dance with is meant to be someone special.

"I am sure you're an amazing dancer," I said kissing him. "I would love to dance with you."

"Good because to be honest with you, you were my only option," he laughed kissing my forehead.

"Oh I am sure a million girls here would want to dance with you," I joked.

"But I wouldn't want to dance with them," he said it and I just couldn't help but laugh.

"Peet!" Before Peeta could act offended Wyatt screamed and jumped on his back.

"Get off me," Peeta laughed.

"Well I did get you one but I think Katniss can have it," Wyatt said handing me a headlamp, they made you look like a total idiot but everyone looked like an idiot.

"Thank you Wyatt," I said putting it on.

"You, you get a pink glow stick," he said throwing it at Peeta.

"And I bought you a drink to," Wyatt handed me a bottle.

"Oh thank you, why can't I have a boyfriend like you," I smiled looking at Peeta.

"Would never have worked babe I have seriously commitment issues," Wyatt laughed. "But let me introduce you to my friend. Peeta this is Katniss."

"Nice to meet you," Peeta said pulling me towards him and kissed me.

"I am a perfect matchmaker," he said as Dana and Bran joined us.

"Where is Prim?" she was meant to be with Bran.

"There," he sighed pointing to his left where Prim and Rue where running around with glow sticks.

"I love this party," Dana squealed throwing her arms around Wyatt.

"How much have you had to drink?" Wyatt said pulling her closer.

"I had," I could tell that maybe it was one to many as she counted on her fingers.

"Lets get you another one," Wyatt said playing with her hair.

"Okay," Dana giggled.

"Not again! We should really stop that," Bran said sighing.

"She does this every time she is drunk," Peeta said taking my hand.

"Shouldn't we stop her?" if this was so bad why was no one doing anything.

"Because then she gets mad at us and it is better she be mad at Wyatt than us," Bran said.

"Why?" I was so confused.

"Because she is in love with him and frankly he is a bit of an ass," Peeta laughed.

"I don't get why you're letting it happen then."

"They have been doing this for two years they have a thing," Peeta said. "I don't like it but last time I tried to stop it she threw her shoe at me."

"Katniss," Prim came sprinting over.

"Hi Peeta," Rue said taking his hand.

"Want another glow stick?" Peeta said giving Rue the pink glow stick.

"Don't I get one," Prim said pouting.

"Yeah here," Peeta said pulling out some money. "Get me a head lamp too."

"Thank you Peeta," I said when Prim didn't say anything.

"Thank you Peeta," Prim said before turning and running off.

"You need to take them tonight!" Bran said grabbing my arm.

"Please I am begging you if I hear them talk about how dreamy Peeta is I'm going to have to kill him and then cut off his face see how dreamy he is then," he fell to his knees and resting his head on my stomach.

"And if I hear them giggle on more time I will snap," he sobbed.

"I guess Rue can stay at our house tonight," I laughed.

"Fuck yes!" as soon as the words came out of my mouth he jumped up.

"Their your problem now bitches I'm getting fucked up," he said high fiving Peeta then running off.

"What just happened?"

"We just got two children," Peeta sighed.

"I still don't get it," I said resting my head on Peeta's chest.

"We should go and find our kids," he said laughing.

"Have you talked to your mum about the tour?" I asked.

"No not yet," he said stopping to look at something in one of the stalls.

"Peeta the information thing is next week and it is only like two weeks away," I didn't want to do this without him.

"I don't think she will care," he said buying us another drink.

"She will care she will say that you can't just because you want to do it so badly," he smiled.

"So you're just not going to tell her?" I asked.

"I will get dad to tell her I am in my room," he laughed sitting down close to the coals, opening his backpack and pulling out a drawing pad.

"Katniss come and watch the reenactment with us," Prim said. The celebration also included a very funny reenactment of twelve's involvement in the rebellion.

"Will you be okay here by yourself," It was a stupid question I know he was a grown man I am sure we could be apart for half an hour.

"Come with us Peeta," Rue said.

"I think I will stay here," he said smiling at her.

"Can I stay here with you?" she said sitting down next to him.

"Go and watch the reenactment it will be much more interesting," Peeta laughed.

"I want to stay here with you," she said again.

"Okay then you two have fun," I said taking Prim's hand.

"What?" Prim had been laughing to herself as we walked over to the stage set out for the reenactment.

"You know that Rue is in love with Peeta," she started laughing again.

"Peeta is very loveable," I joked.

"He is all she talks about," Prim said as we found a place to sit.

"I don't think I have anything to be worried about," I laughed.

"Oh I don't know," Prim laughed.

"She just has a crush," I hoped.

"Year and years and year and years ago," the play started.

* * *

><p>"How was it?" Peeta asked when we got back. Wyatt and Dana had joined him too, she was sitting on his lap and I was having a hard time working out where she ended and he started. They were all over each other.<p>

"It was good they changed it a bit," I sat next to him and Prim crawled onto my lap.

"Wow they never change it," he said looking up at the coals and then going back to his drawing.

"It was only a little bit," I said trying to see what he was drawing but he hid it from me.

"How are my peeps?" Tyler screamed out as he Bran and Rose joined us.

"We talked about you calling us Peeps," Dana stopped kissing Wyatt so just long enough to snap at Tyler.

"Who let that happen?" Rose pointed to Dana and Wyatt.

"It was Katniss," Bran said smiling.

"I didn't want to get hit by a shoe," I laughed.

"I only threw my shoe at Peeta because he was being a know it all Prick," Dana laughed.

"Language!" Rose said looking at Prim and Rue.

"Sorry," Dana said looking at Prim and winking.

"Has anyone seen Gaspar?" Bran asked.

"I saw him for like two seconds then he ran off," Tyler said.

"Bran I'm hungry," Rue said.

"Yeah," he said looking at her.

"Can I have some money?" she said with attitude.

"Nah," he said shaking his head.

"Dad said," she said stomping her foot.

"Lucky he isn't my father," Bran laughed.

"Here sweetie why don't you and Prim go and get something," I handed her some money.

"Thank you," she said taking the money and running off.

"Here," Bran said handing me some money.

"Why didn't you just give it to her?" I asked.

"Because I like to annoy her," he laughed.

"Can I see?" Peeta had been sitting quietly drawing away.

"Its not finished I didn't bring the right red but when I get home I will just layer it on top of this one and it will bring out the warmth," he said handing me his pad.

"Peeta this is amazing," he had drawn a picture of the mountain of coal that sat in the middle of the square. It was like his picture burning, the flames were jumping off the page.

"Its not finished," he laughed taking it back.

"Your amazing," I said throwing my arms around his neck.

"When I finish it you can have it," he said putting it away.

"So this is what you're doing when your sister is running around in the dark," and I knew exactly whom it was and I really didn't want to do this.

"Go away Gale," I said standing up facing him.

"I said we were okay," Prim came over to me.

"Would you just let it go," Peeta said standing up. "You lost her."

"Peeta don't," I knew that if something happened now Peeta and his friends may kill Gale.

"You come with me," I grabbed Gale's arm and pulling him away from Peeta and his friends.

"I trust my sister and you have no say in how I raise her," I started yelling straight away.

"I used to and I don't like her running around in the dark by herself," he said with his hands in his pockets.

"Well you should start getting use to the fact that you have no say in us anymore," I think this is how it would have gone if we had a normal break up.

"So Peeta gets to be in her life now," Gale laughed.

"I'm not having this conversation with you Gale," I was just so over it. "You need to just stay away from me, stay away from Peeta, stay away from Prim. I want you to turn and walk away whenever you see me, because frankly all these little fight we are having every time we see each other is killing me." I said just turning around walking away.

"You okay?" Peeta asked when I got back.

"I am so angry I'm going to hit him," I said turning on my heels.

"No no," Peeta said taking me into his arms.

"He has to ruins everything," I said resting my head on his chest.

"He ruins it because you let him," Peeta said rubbing my back.

"What?" I said pushing him away.

"You get so worked up every time you see him," Peeta said.

"He works me up," I stomped my foot.

"Just ignore him," he said rubbing my arm.

"Just turn around and walk away whenever I see him," I laughed.

"Exactly," Peeta said kissing me.

"Dance with me," the assemble music started playing for the final dance.

"Our first dance," I smiled as we got into our place.

"The first of many," he quickly moved in and kissed me then getting back into position. The music started and I moved into Peeta's arms.

We twirled and dipped moved around in the circle. Our dance ended to quickly Peeta put his hand on my hips lifted me off the ground and spun me then gently placed me back on the ground.

"See you later babe," he said winking then turning and moving on to his next partner.

"Miss Everdeen," I was greeted by Mr. Henderson he use to work with my father in the mines.

While we danced he asked about my mother and how she was coping without my father; About how work wasn't the same without him. Then Mr. Henderson put his hands on my hips and lifted me off the ground and spun me around gently placing me back in the ground. I continued to dance with Mr. Cinna who was really since he wasn't born in 12 he had to learn the dance last year. Gaspar who it turned out had been trying since mid afternoon to get into Delly's pants with no luck.

"Pleasure," Gaspar said winking at me when it was time for a new partner.

"Great," I wanted to cry when I turned around and Gale was standing there.

"Want me to turn around and walk away?" he laughed.

"Don't be an idiot," I was really working on not getting worked up. "Are you going to…." I started saying but then I decided I didn't want to know the answer.

"Am I going to what?" Gale said as we continued to dance.

"Going to continue ruining everything because the Gale I knew wouldn't do that," I said.

"Well I'm not the Gale you knew," he whispered into my ear.

"Then which Gale are you?" I asked.

"I'm the one that's going to get the girl back," he said.

"That's never going to happen," I said stopping.

"We'll see," he said smiling before moving on to his next partner.

* * *

><p>"Mum mum mum," Prim shot up and ran to the door as soon as we heard the car pull up.<p>

"Should I hide?" Peeta said stirring the pot of food he was preparing.

"Oh yeah and she is really going to believe that I cooked this," I said dipping my spoon into the pot and taking a spoonful.

"Well if I get in trouble I'm throwing you under the bus," he said following me to the front door.

"Mum," I threw my arms around her as she walked in the door.

"Hey Katniss," she said rubbing my back.

"How was it without me," she laughed.

"It was good," I said letting her go.

"Hello Peeta," mum said when she saw him.

"Hello Mrs. Everdeen I just came over to cook you a welcome home dinner," he said quickly.

"That's nice of you," she said hugging him.

"So mum how did you like nine?" Prim asked.

"The Train ride there was amazingly beautiful but I didn't get to see much of nine apart from the hospital," she said.

"How was the rebellion party?" she said putting her arm around Prim.

"It was good Peeta bought me a glow stick and I got to dance with Rory and Tyler Peeta friend and Mr. Madden from next door," Prim said.

"Sounds like you had fun," Mum said smiling.

"It was really good and they changed the reenactment," Prim and mum walked off into the living room.

"She didn't seem so upset that I was here," Peeta said kissing my forehead.

Mum bought Prim and I back a bottle full of different colored grain then grow in nine it had no practical use what so ever, apparently it was just meant to be pretty. She told us all about the hospital and how rebellion day celebration in nine; they just have a minute to remember the dead and then the days goes on like normal. Coming from 12 where it is such a big deal that seemed silly. We talked about the differences she noticed and about what it would be like when Peeta and I go on the tour.

"Time for bed Prim," Mum said after Prim started nodding off after dinner.

"Okay," she said standing up.

"Night," she sleepily hugged me.

"Night night," she said collapsing onto Peeta's lap.

"Come on," Peeta said picking her up.

"I can walk," she said almost falling asleep again.

"Its okay," Peeta laughed carrying her up the stairs.

"Thank you for that," Mum said when Peeta got back down stairs.

"It was nothing," he said. "I better get going too."

"Wait a minute Peeta I would like to talk to you," this wasn't going to be good.

"Okay," Peeta said sitting down next to me.

"Now I was a teenager once," she started. This wasn't going to be anything good. "And I know the pressure of dating when you are your age. Your hormones are raging and you are beginning to explore sexually," she said.

"Mum please we aren't exploring anything," I said wanting to crawl onto a ball and die.

"Katniss please let me finish," she said.

"Now when I was your age I was dating someone who I thought that I would be with for the rest of my life. We both decided that we were ready to take it to the next level, but we weren't going to fast and ruined our relationship. I know that you think you might be ready but you can only do it for the first time once," she continued with the embarrassing lecture.

"Oh god," Peeta put his face into his hand.

"What?" I said rubbing his back.

"I've heard this story before," he said almost looking sick.

"No," I knew there was something between my mother and Peeta's father but that it was just wrong.

"Yes it was your father Peeta but that is not the point I am trying to make," my mother said shaking her head.

"Can we stop talking about you having sex with my father please," Peeta said.

"I am trying to tell you that because your father and I rushed into being intimate that it ruined our relationship. Now I want to make sure that you two know the consequences if you have sex without the proper protection," I looked over at Peeta and he was bright red.

"Please make her stop," Peeta whispered resting his head in my shoulder.

"Now it isn't only getting pregnant there are diseases and getting pregnant and pregnancy," she said.

"I guess she doesn't want us to get pregnant," I laughed looking at Peeta but he just shook his head.

"I am just trying to look out for you," mum said. "A baby can ruin a lot for someone as young as you."

"Mum I will stop there because Peeta and I really considered doing something while you were away but we sat down and really talked about it and we both decided that we really weren't ready," I said. "Even when we do both decide that we are ready I promise that we are going to use ever sort of protection that there is."

"Okay," mum said.

"I just don't want you to ruin your lives," she said.

"Thanks mum," I said hugging her.

"I am so proud of both of you for making this very grown up decision," she said.

"Right gotta go," Peeta jumped up and ran out the front door faster than I had ever seen him move.

"Peeta," I called after him.

"Right bye babe," he quickly kissed me.

"Night Mrs. Everdeen," he said not looking at her then running out.

* * *

><p>"So what time does the meeting started?" we really should have left already.<p>

"Six we should really leave," I said checking my watch again.

"Yeah we should. Primrose come on we really need to go," she yelled up stairs. It was the information session for the district tour tonight, I was a little excited we got to find out all the little details that I have been dying to know.

"I'm not even dressed," Prim yelled.

"Come on!" I said throwing my hands up in the air. "Mum we are going to be late."

"Its okay we won't be late," Mum said trying to calm me down.

"Hurry up Prim," I yelled up the stairs.

"You yelling at me isn't making me go any faster," she yelled back.

"Mum!" I yelled stomping my foot.

"Primrose you have 1 minute to put on jeans and a shirt," Mum yelled grabbing her jacket.

"Why don't you go and start the car," she said giving me the keys.

It took Prim five minutes to put on a shirt and by that time we were defiantly going to me late. By the time we go to the school we were 20 minutes late. Slipping into the gym Principle Undersee was already in front of the crowd. Scanning the stands for an empty seat and I found Peeta with three empty seats.

"Your late," he whispered as we sat down.

"Thank you for pointing that out," I said resting my head on his shoulder. "Did we miss much?"

"Nah Mrs. Trinker, Mr. Cinna and Mr. Abernathy are the teachers that are coming with us," he whispered.

"Who is Mr. Abernathy?" I asked as Mr. Undersee explained the responsibility that all students have to up hold the standards of the school and district 12.

"He is the shop teacher," Peeta whispered. Sitting next to him was Wynn and his father who looked over at us and smiled.

"The one that is always drunk?" there was a story that the shop teacher was so drunk one day that he fell asleep and one of the 7th graders cut off two of his fingers.

"Yep should be fun," Peeta said laughing.

"As you all know the tour will begin in 12 and travel through all the districts ending with a week in the Capital," Mr. Undersee continued.

"Students will spend three days in each district, as this is a very important year for all the students taking part one of these days will be dedicated to school work. A specialized program has been set out for the students, which is outlined in the packs that you will receive tonight. The program has been designed so that the students won't be disadvantaged when it comes to final exams. Students' will be taking part in traditional activities and experiencing the culture of each district. Now I know that the first information you received said that the families would have to house students from different districts but due to the number of families not being do this; Different accommodations have been, here we will be using the old miners cottages." The miner's cottages sat just on the edge of district 12 and were where the miners lived before the rebellion. A couple of years ago the council spent a heap of money restoring them.

"Similar accommodation will be provided in the other districts. If anyone has any questions," Mr. Undersee said finishing up.

"Now if I can have all the students come up and get their information packs. I would like to remind you again that the forms need to be filled out and returned to Mr. Cinna by Monday."

"Come on," Peeta grabbed my hand and lead me to the front.

"We just left our parents alone together," I said as we joined the line.

"Please," Peeta said shaking his head.

"They are probably going to fall back on love and you will be my brother," I laughed.

"That's not funny," Peeta shook his head.

"Mr. Mellark," Mrs. Trinket said in her bubbly voice.

"and Miss. Everdeen," she said handing me a giant envelop.

"Why the hell do they need us to fill out all these forms?" I opened it flicking through them. "This one wants to know the medical history of my grandmother."

"Crap that's not good," Peeta stopped dead in his tracks.

"What?" then I saw what he was talking about my mother was standing there with Peeta's father. She was laughing and she leaned in and touched his arm, he had a giant smile on his face. I didn't want Peeta to be my brother.

"Stop them," I said hitting his arm.

"What am I meant to do about it your mother is all over my father," Peeta just stood there staring at them.

"My mother is not all over your father, he is all over her," I said getting defensive.

"Dad so wants into her pants," Wynn said coming up behind Peeta and I putting his arms around our shoulders.

"That's my mother you're talking about," I said turning around and punching him in the stomach.

"Whatever Katpee," he said walking off.

"What are you smiling for?" Peeta said looking at me.

"We have a nickname," I said grabbing his shirt and pulling him into a kiss.

"Katpee that's why you're smiling?" Peeta said giving me a look.

"I like it," I said kissing him again.

"Your weird," he said smiling.

"We should get going Katniss," my mother said coming over with Peeta's Dad.

"It was good to see you again Ava," Peeta's Dad said smiling.

"It was we should catch up," Mum said smiling.

"Okay come on," Peeta said grabbing his Dads arm pulling him away.

"Bye," Mum smiled.

"Yeah time to go mum," I said pulling her in the opposite direction.

* * *

><p>=D Hope you like! Please tell me what you think of this one.<p>

Tour starts next chapter woo!


	14. Chapter 14

I know I said that the tour would start this chapter but I was half what through writing it when this chapter happened.

Hope you like it

* * *

><p>Peeta<p>

"She is hot for an old women Dad," Wynn laughed as we walked to the car.

"No no no no," I wanted to put my hands over my ears and stop talking about this.

"That is inappropriate Wynn," My father shooting him a look.

"Can we stop talking about this she is my girlfriends mother," I knew that saying this to Wynn would just make him talk about it more.

"Just think about it Dad has been where Katniss came out of," Wynn laughed.

"Agh please," I continued reading thought the information that I had gotten. Trying desperately to ignore the conversation that was taking place.

"Katniss could have been your sister you could have been fucking your sister," Wynn laughed.

"Wynn stop," Dad warned.

"You are fucking her though?" Wynn asked.

"I'm not telling you that," I spat.

"He so is! You're going to be a grandfather in no time," Wynn laughed slapping Dad's back.

"Peeta do I need to talk to you about using protection?" he said.

"No you don't," I said quickly.

"I would like you to have that conversation," Wynn said smiling.

"Shut up Wynn," we both said at the same time.

"Peeta," Dad said after a long silence.

"Yeah," Oh Gods I can't take another one of those conversations.

"We are going to have to tell your mother tonight," he said.

"I was just thinking that we just tell her I am in my room," I joked.

"That could work," Wynn laughed.

"I think she will notice that she hasn't you in months," Dad said seriously.

"Yeah I think if we plan it right we could pull it off," Wynn said.

"We are telling her," Dad chuckled.

"I think that's a bad idea," Wynn said and for what I think was the first time in my life I agree with him.

* * *

><p>"Amy, Peeta and I would like to talk to you," Mum was sitting in the living room flicking through a magazine. We shouldn't have interrupted her.<p>

"About what?" she shot me a look.

"Peeta," my father looked at me gesturing to my mother.

"I was doing something that I want to get back to," she went back to flipping through her magazine.

"I…I have been chosen to do this thing at school," I stuttered.

She just sighed and looked at my father.

"It's a sort of school camp," he explained. "Students will travel from district to district learning about them."

"How much is it going to cost?" she spat looking at me.

"The capital covers it all," I said.

"You really want to do this don't you?" she said getting up and walking up to me.

"Yeah I do," I said.

"Is your little friend going?" I assume she meant Katniss.

"If you mean Katniss yes she is," I said.

"Don't be a smart ass Peeta," she spat.

"Sorry," I said looking at the ground.

"How long will you be gone?" she smiled.

"It goes for a couple of months," after I said a tiny smile flashed on her face.

"He can't go," she said sitting back down and going back to reading.

"I told you she was never going to let me go," I snapped at Dad.

"Peeta stop, Amy this really wasn't us asking your permission more us informing you that Peeta will be doing this," I wanted to cheer.

"No he isn't there will be no one to open the shop," she said looking directly at me.

"Our other sons will just have to step up and take over," Dad said.

"So that Peeta and his girlfriend can frolicking around the Districts, no."

"Amy he is going," Dad smiled. Why was he smiling she was going to rip his head off.

"We are going force our son to get up at three in the morning to bake bread because he wants to go on a month long field trip?" she yelled.

"Peeta is our son and he does it everyday," he yelled back.

"Where the hell are you going?" me mother yelled as I tried to make a break for the door.

"I was going to leave and let you two fight it out." Stand up to her Peeta I said to myself.

"Your being a smart ass again Peeta," she said raising her hand going to hit me but I caught her before it came into contact with me face.

"How dare you touch me," she said hitting me with her other hand.

"Amy," Dad grabbed her around the waist and pulled her away from me. "You do not touch my son," he said throwing her onto the couch.

"If he is going to be such a fucking smart ass I can…"

"And that gives you the right to hit him," he yelled at him. "Him defending himself and putting up with years of abuse from you gives you the right to hit him."

"I am his mother," she snarled.

"No your not," I said under my breath.

"What did you say?" she got up.

"Leave Peeta go and stay the night with Katniss," Dad said restraining my mother.

"No what did you say boy?" she screamed.

"Your not my mother you never were," I spat as she tried to lunge at me again.

"Peeta go now," Dad said.

"Never come back you ungrateful bastard," she screamed as I turned and ran up stairs to my room.

"Get the hell off me," I heard my mother scream as I shoved as much as I could into my backpack.

I heard a scuffle and my Dad cry out in pain two seconds later my door flew open and my mother threw herself at me. Slapping me across the face her wedding ring cause a cut to open up across my cheek.

"Say something now Peeta come on," she screamed.

"I just want to leave," I said pushing past her and heading for the stairs.

"You want to leave really," she said catching up with me pushing me in the back causing me to fall the rest of the way.

"Mum what are you doing?" Wynn came running down the stairs just as I picked myself up.

"Your brother thinks he can just leave," she said slapping and hitting me again. Then Wynn did something he had never done.

"Stop it mum," he said grabbing her arm and pulling her off me.

"What do you think your doing?" she said pushing him away from her.

"You should go Peeta," he looked at me.

"He is not going anywhere," she grabbed a handful of my hair.

"Amy let him go," my Dad staggered out of the living room.

"Let him go mum," Wynn forced her to let go of me.

"Go Pee," he said smiling at me. I hesitated for just a second; why the hell was he being nice to me.

"Go now," he snapped.

"Bye Wynn," I knew that there was no way that I was ever going to be allowed back in this house again.

"See you around Peeta," he said and I swear that he was beginning to cry.

* * *

><p>"Peeta what are you doing here its 11:30?" Mrs. Everdeen said after she opened the door.<p>

"Is Katniss here?" I asked.

"I was just going to pick her up from work," she said putting on her jacket.

"I had a fight with my mother and she kicked me out. I was wondering if I could stay here tonight? I mean if you didn't want me to I could find somewhere else," maybe Bran his parents are still away.

"Don't be silly Peeta of course you can stay," she said moving my hair out of the way to see the cut on my forehead.

"Did your mother this?" she said touching my cheek.

"For some reason she didn't want me to leave," I laughed but by the look on her face she didn't get how much of a joke that was.

"Come on in I will fix that up," she said stepping aside.

"Weren't u going to pick up Katniss?" I asked.

"She can wait," from the tone in her voice I knew that I shouldn't fight her on this.

"Here sit down," she said pulling out a chair for me at the kitchen table.

"How did this happen?" she asked when she dabbed something on my cut.

"My mothers wedding ring," I said wincing at the pain.

"And this one?" she moved my hair out of the way and dabbed the stuff on the cut I got falling down the stairs.

"I fell down the stairs."

"Your mother had nothing to do with this one?" she asked.

"I just fell," I lied but I didn't know why.

"It's very noble of u lying to protect her," she said putting a bandaid on my cheek.

"She pushed me," I said unable to look at her.

"Where was your father when all this was happening?" she looked like she really didn't want to know the answer.

"She hit him," well at least I think she did without talking to Dad I had no idea what went on when I left.

"Is he okay?" she said jumping out of her seat

"Yeah I think she just winded him for a second," I think, was it bad that I didn't know or try and find out if my father was okay.

"Okay your all-good. Why don't head up and jump into Katniss bed and I will go and get her and we can all talk in the morning," she said smiling.

"Can I come with u to get her?" I really wanted to talk to her.

"I think you have had a long night," she said. "You go up to bed and you can see her in the morning."

"Okay,"

"Good boy," she said getting up and heading for the door

"Goodnight Mrs. Everdeen."

"Goodnight Peeta."

I dragged myself up stairs and I literally had to drag myself I didn't realise how much my body ached until I tried to climb the stairs. As I peeled off my clothes I could see bruises forming all over my body, up my left side from mid thigh all the way to my ribs was turning purple.

I was determined to stay away until Katniss came home I wanted to fall asleep with her in my arms again; but as soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep.

* * *

><p>"Peeta."<p>

"Peeta."

"Hey," I opened my eye to find Katniss sitting over me.

"What happened?" she said touching my face.

"Its nothing Kat," I reached up and touched her.

"Don't lie to me," she said with tear in her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" I asked.

"Oh God," she gently ran her finger down my side along my bruise.

"Ah ah I'm fine really," I said sitting up.

"Tell me what happened," she straddled my waist and rested her forehead against mine.

"I told my mum about the tour and she went crazy," I said rubbing her back. I had never seen Katniss like this before she had tears running down her face.

"Don't cry please," I brushed the tears off her face.

"I want fuck her up for hurting you," she snapped. All I could do was laugh.

"I would love to see that," I took her face in my hands and kissed her.

"I don't like that you're hurting," she pouted.

"Its not that bad, I have had much worse," at least I didn't break any bones.

"Your not going back there," she said running her fingers along the bandaid on my cheek.

"Its my home Katniss if I don't go back I'm going to live in my car," I laughed.

"Your home is here with me," she said kissing me.

"I think your mum is going to have something to say about that," I played with her hair.

"I don't care we will move somewhere," she wasn't really thinking.

"What about Prim?" I knew that when she thought about it that she was going to find some pretty big holes in her plan.

"I..I..your not going back there," she said sternly. "You staying here with me where no one can hurt you."

"Okay sweetie," I pushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"Does it hurt?" she hovered her hand over the bruise on my side.

"Its nothing I can't handle," I said wiping more tears off her face. "Stop crying please."

"Sorry just when mum said you were hurt I couldn't help but think the worst," she said smiling weakly.

"Its gonna take a lot more than being pushed down the stairs for you to get rid of me," I laughed but she wasn't smiling anymore.

"She pushed you down the stairs!" Katniss screamed jumping off the bed pacing back and forth.

"Come here," I demanded opening my arms.

"I have never felt like this about anyone," she curled up on my lap.

"I know how you feel," I said playing with her hair. I wanted to tell her that I loved her, that I have loved her since the first time I laid eyes on her. But she wasn't ready for all that and I was willing to wait.

"What are we going to do?" she sighed.

"We are going to stick with whatever happens tomorrow because we leave in two weeks," I said staring to tickle her.

"I'm not ticklish Peeta," she said wiggling around.

"Katniss," Mrs. Everdeen knocked on the door as I continued to tickle her.

"Yeah mum," Katniss said trying to make me stop.

"Say goodnight." her mum said coming into the room.

"Can't I just stay here," Katniss said pouting.

"Sorry," she shook her head. "Come on in with Prim."

"Okay," Katniss sighed getting off the bed.

"Goodnight Peeta," Mrs. Everdeen said watching Katniss walk across the room and opened her draws.

"Night Mrs. Everdeen," I said sitting awkwardly on the bed.

"Mum give us two minutes," Katniss said when she turned around and her mother was still standing in the doorway.

"Two minutes," she warned.

"Two minutes," Katniss repeated as her mum turned and left the room.

"What can we do in two minutes," Katniss said jumping onto the bed.

"I can do a lot in two minutes," I said winking.

"I bet you can," she said straddling my waist then leaning down and kissing me.

"Come on Katniss," after what seems like seconds there was a knock at the door.

"I'm coming," she sighed.

"You going to work?" she asked getting off the bed.

"Yeah," I started in three hours. I wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.

"I was going to say I will come in when she is asleep but I won't," she said kissing me.

"I don't need to sleep," I said kissing her.

"Okay when she is asleep," she said smiling.

"See you then."

* * *

><p>Beep Beep Beep<p>

"What the hell is that?" Katniss said snuggling closer to me.

"It's just my alarm, go back to sleep," I said fumbling around trying to find it.

"Make it stop," she rolled over putting her pillow over her ears.

"I'm trying," I finally found my phone wedged between the bed and bedside table.

Sliding out of bed I fumbled around the room trying to find my bag. Finally locating it I stripped down to my underwear then quickly putting my jeans and shirt on.

"Do you have to go?" Katniss said sitting up.

"Go back to sleep," I commanded.

"Come back to bed," she said sleepily.

"I have to go," I crossed the room and kissed her.

"Come back to bed," she said wrapping her arms around my neck and refusing to let go.

"I have to go," I laughed. "You go back to sleep and I will be here when you wake up."

"Okay," she said lying back down.

"Good girl," I pulled the blanket up and kissed her cheek.

Grabbing my boots I slowly opened the door pausing when it creaked. There was no way I was going to be able to get out of this house silently like I did when I was at home. Two of the stairs creaked and the floorboard at the bottom of the stairs was loose and made an awful sound when I accidently stood on it. Finally making it out of the house without waking everyone up.

When I got to the bakery the door was already unlocked which meant my father should already be inside.

"Dad?" I questioned when I got inside.

"Peeta," he said from the back room. He was elbow deep in dough.

"Hey," I said washing my hands.

"Didn't think you would come," he laughed.

"Of course I would," I collected the bread tins.

"Where did you go?" he said halving the dough he was working on and pushing it over to me.

"I stayed with Katniss," I began to kneed the dough.

"What did her mum say?" he said beginning to divide the dough into the tins. Giving him back what I had been working on I crossed the kitchen and collected the cupcake batter that Arlo made before he left yesterday.

"She said we would talk about it today," I stared filling the cupcake trays.

"I should come and talk to her. Thank her for letting you stay," he said casually.

"If you want," I laughed.

"How is mum?" neither of us spoke until the cupcakes were in the oven and I had moved into the cookies.

"You know your mother," he said shaking his head.

"Yeah," unfortunately I do.

"Peeta your mother just got really angry," Dad said.

"Yeah I noticed that when she threw me down the stairs," I snapped throwing the trays of cookies in the oven.

"I'm proud of you Peeta," he said. "Last night could have gone a different way and because you were level headed and respectful it didn't."

"Yeah thanks dad," I wanted to be a smartass and say something about none of that helping me in my current situation but I realized that he has to put up with my mother as well.

"I'm not going to be able to come home am I," I already knew the answer but I just had to ask.

"I don't think it is a good idea at the moment," he said.

"So I'm homeless," I guess I'm going to have to deal with that.

"Peeta you know that I am not going to let that happen," he said.

"I just don't know what to do," I admitted.

"I say that we find you a place to stay for these two weeks and then you go away and have the time of your life. Then when you get back we will think of something," he said pulling me into a hug.

"Yeah she would have forgotten about it by then," I joked.

"Now that you boys are old enough maybe your mother and I need to talk about where we are going," Dad sighed.

"Where you are going?" I asked.

"Well there is no need for us to be together now that you boys are grown up. Wynn and Arlo are studying and moving on and I sense that once you graduate you and Katniss would want to get as far away from here as possible."

"So you just stayed with mum because of us?" I already knew the answer.

"My boys needed a mother," he said as he rolled and shaped the dough.

"I didn't," I admitted.

"You might not think so Peeta but you did. You wouldn't be the person you are today if it wasn't for her. She taught you that no matter what life threw at you that you get back up and you move on because it can never stop you from being who you are."

"I could live without knowing that," I laughed.

"Well you needed your brothers and your mother wasn't letting them go," he pointed out.

"I'm sure I would have lived," I laughed. "Speaking of brothers is Wynn sick?"

"Why do you ask?" he said putting trays of rolls in the oven.

"He helped me last night," I laughed. "He has never done that."

"I think he is fighting with Arlo or maybe he is just being a big brother," Dad laughed.

"Yeah I don't think that's it," I laughed.

"What the hell are you two laughing at?" Wynn said entering the room.

"Nothing," Dad said winking.

"Whatever get the hell out of here Bro," he said slapping my back. He seriously must be dying or something because he has never admitted that I was his brother.

"Right," I looked at him and laughed.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" Wynn moaned.

"Are you sick?" I asked.

"No do I look sick?" he said rubbing his hands through his blonde hair.

"You look fine Wynn don't listen to him," Dad laughed.

"Now Peeta you're going to be late for school," Wynn said mimicking our mother's voice.

"You have a girlfriend?" I knew I would figure out why he was being so nice eventually. In tenth grade he dated Carol Bennett for six months and he was the nicest he had ever been to me.

"No I don't," he laughed.

"Who is it?"

"I don't have a girlfriend," he said trying to look busy.

"It must be someone with a soul or you wouldn't be trying to ask all nice. Who is it?" I laughed.

"It's r..," he mumbled.

"Who?"

"Its Rose," he yelled.

"What my Rose? You're dating my Rose?" I couldn't believe it I thought Rose had better taste.

"She is my Rose if we are getting pedantic," he said.

"No she is my Rose and how long has this been happening?" Rose and I had been friends since second grade.

"A couple of months," he said.

"Well its good to know that she has got you wrapped around her little finger," I laughed.

"I am not I just think that you're my brother and I should be nicer to you," he was so whipped.

"And you came up with this all by yourself," I laughed.

"She said I needed to be nicer to you," he sighed.

"Nice to know that your being nice to me because you want to," I said grabbing some cookies for Prim and grabbing my bag.

"Would you ask Ava if it is okay that I come over tonight and thank her for letting you stay last night," Dad said.

"Yeah thank her with your penis," Wynn laughed.

"Wynn inappropriate," Dad snapped.

* * *

><p>KATNISS<p>

"Oh is my boy tired," I laughed as Peeta yawned.

"Someone kept me up all night," I joked.

"Oh you didn't seem to be complaining last night," I said pressing my body up against his running my hands down his chest.

Running my finger along his belt and sliding my hand into his pocket.

"I think I should drive," I laughed lightly kissing his lips and removing the keys from his pockey.

"God don't tease me," he said smiling.

"I'm not teasing. I'm giving a preview," I laughed getting into the car.

"Most people would see that as teasing," he said jumping into the car.

"Lucky we are not most people," we were amazing.

"Yeah we are a little weird," Peeta started to laugh but it turned into a yawn.

"But that what makes us amazing," I poked out my tongue.

"And our parents are going to be making lovey eyes at each other tonight," he laughed.

"No they won't because I will gouge out there eyes," my mother and Peeta's father couldn't do anything.

"Come on," he laughed. "Don't you wanna be my sister?"

"No thank you because I have seen you naked and I have thoughts that a sister shouldn't have about her brother," I said rubbing my hand up and down his thigh.

"Not now honey I am so tired," he said laughing.

"Come on you do this every night," I laughed.

"Maybe tomorrow," he laughed.

"That's what you said yesterday," I pouted.

"Hey I rocked your world last night," he said getting defensive.

"Oh you keep thinking that baby," I laughed playing with his hair.

"Shut up," he said crossing his arms.

"What do you think your father would like for dinner?" I said parking the car.

"I will cook," Peeta said yawning getting out of the car.

"No you won't sleepy I will make something," I said opening the door and was attacked by Prim.

"Peeta Peeta," well he was attacked Prim threw her arms around him.

"I hear your going to live with us," she said as Peeta lifted her off the ground.

"I think we need to talk about it still," he yawned.

"I always wanted an older brother," she said when Peeta put her back on the ground.

"I always wanted a little sister," he laughed.

"You two make me sick," I pretended to throw up.

"Don't listen to her Prim she is just jealous," Peeta said shaking her head.

"She wishes she has the connection we have," Prim laughed.

"Oh we have a different connection," I said smiling.

"Ahhhh gross," Prim covered her ears and ran off.

"Your evil," Peeta laughed.

"I know I'm amazing," I was kind of proud of myself.

"I'm going to lie down," Peeta said disappearing into the lounge room.

"Hey mum," I said entering the kitchen.

"Don't touch anything," she snapped as I tried to take something out of the bowl.

"Sorry! What are you doing?" I laughed as she ran around the kitchen.

"I'm cooking dinner," she stopped and looked at me before going back to frantically running around.

"You never put this much effort into dinner," I said. "This is because Peeta's father is coming."

"No I have just wanted to try this recipe for a while," she said shaking her head.

"Liar," I laughed.

"Out!" she snapped.

"My mum so wants to sleep with your dad," I said walking into the lounge.

"Well that's good," Peeta said from where he was lying on the couch.

"Were you even listening to me?" I laughed.

"Yeah that sounds good lets do that," he said rolling over.

"Are you asleep?" I said sitting on the floor next to the couch and playing with his hair.

"I am trying," he said opening his eyes.

"Sorry I thought you were talking in your sleep," I said kissing him.

"Come here," he said opening his arms and I climbed into them resting my head on his chest.

"Peeta I…" I started to say.

"Shhhhh," Peeta said covering my mouth with his hand.

"I will let you sleep," I laughed getting off the couch.

"Thanks," he muttered and within a second he was snoring away.

"I didn't know someone could make that much noise in their sleep," I had been trying to do my homework on the desk that sat in the lounge when Prim walked in.

"I swear he has never made that noise before," he was starting to distract me. He would stop breathing for a few seconds then start up again.

"Do you girls hear that noise?" Mum said coming into the room.

"Wow," she joined up staring at Peeta.

"He sounds like two dogs fighting," Prim said.

"Your father use to snore like that," Mum said smiling.

"Maybe we should stop staring at him," I said but I couldn't take my eyes.

"We haven't had a man in this house for five years," Mum said.

"Maybe he can fix the stairs," Prim said.

"He is a baker not a handy man," I pointed out.

"But he is a boy he knows how to fix things," Prim said.

"If I fix the stairs will you three stop staring at me?" Peeta said without opening his eyes.

"Dinner," mum said quickly rushing out of the room.

"Can you really fix the stairs," Prim said excitedly.

"If you let me sleep," Peeta said.

"Told you he was a boy and that he could fix it," Prim said sticking out her tongue.

"I can still hear you talking Prim," Peeta said smiling.

"Sorry Peeta," she whispered.

"Do you really going back to sleep?" I asked.

"Apparently women don't know how to be quiet," he said sitting up yawning.

"I'm sorry," I said climbing onto his lap.

"I guess waking up to you isn't so bad," he said kissing me.

"Can you really fix the stairs?" I laughed.

"Shhh," he said shaking his head pressing his finger to my lips.

"Katniss will you get the door," Mum said after there was a knock at the door.

"That must be my dad," Peeta said getting up.

"Wait," I said grabbing his arm. "One last kiss before we officially become brother and sister."

"Hottest sister in the world," Peeta laughed.

"Hello," Prim had gotten to the door before us.

"Hello," someone said.

"I'm Primrose," she said sticking out her hand.

"Nice to meet you I'm Wynn," they said.

"Wynn," I said looking at Peeta.

"Your Peeta's father," she asked.

"I'm his brother," Wynn laughed.

"Come in then," Prim said standing aside.

"Wynn what the hell are you doing here?" Peeta said moving forward.

"Come to see you little bro," he said punching Peeta in the arm.

"Katpee," he said winking at me.

"Wynn," I said laughing.

"Bought you some stuff," he said dropping a giant bag at Peeta's feet.

"How old are you?" Prim asked Wynn.

"How old are you?" he said looking down at Rue.

"12," she said looking him up and down.

"19," Wynn said.

"Where is dad?" Peeta asked.

"He left right after me he should be here right about…." Wynn said listening. "Right about now!"

"Are we going to stand here all day and wait for the knock," as soon as the word knock came out of her mouth there was a knock at the door.

"I think I win that one," Prim said looking at Wynn and poking out her tongue.

"Hey Dad," Peeta said opening the door.

"How are you?" Mr. Mellark came in holding another big bag.

"Is this all yours?" Prim said kicking the bag.

"This is all your clothes and stuff," Mr. Mellark said.

"Dad this is Primrose," Peeta said introducing them.

"Very nice to meet you Primrose," he said shaking her hand.

"Cole," Mum said coming out of the kitchen.

"Ava," he said smiling.

"What's going on there?" Wynn leaned in and whispered into my ear.

"My mum and your Dad use to date," I whispered back.

"Are you hungry?" Mum said.

"Yes very I bought you this," Mr. Mellark said giving a bottle to mum.

"Thank you so much," she said smiling.

"I made you stir fried noodles is it still your favorite?" she asked nervously.

"Of course it is. No one makes them like you," he smiled. "Oh this is my middle son Wynn."

"Come on I will open this for us," Mum said leading Mr. Mellark into the kitchen.

"Are they sleeping together?" Wynn said with his mouth open. As soon as the words came out of this mouth Peeta moved over to Prim and put his hands over her ears.

"They were, but they can't its just creepy."

"You're sleeping with her and they are sleeping together. Classic," he laughed.

"Shut up," Peeta and I said at the same time.

"Can I hear now?" Prim said looking around.

"Yeah sorry little duck," Peeta said taking his hand off her ears.

"You know you are all standing around here talking about how my Mum and your Dad can't get back together but you have left them alone together," Prim laughed.

"Damn it," Peeta said moving into the kitchen.

"Is dinner almost ready?" I asked following him.

"Yeah do you and Peeta want to set the table?" Mum said handing Mr. Mellark a glass.

"Thank you," he said.

"I want to thank you so much for letting Peeta stay here last night," he said.

"We were happy to have him," Mum smiled.

"So how tall are you?" Prim said as she and Wynn came into the room.

"Prim not an appropriate question to ask a guest," mum said.

"Sorry," she said poking her tongue out at Wynn.

"It would have been a whole lot better to have Peeta here if my daughter didn't sneak into the room when I was sleeping," Mum said putting a big plate of food on the table.

"Busted," Wynn laughed.

"It was only after Peeta went to work," I said hoping that she hadn't checked in on us during the night.

"Sure Katniss," she laughed filling up Mr. Mellark's plate and handing it back to him.

"It better have been," he said taking the plate and looking at Peeta.

"It was," Peeta said looking at me.

"So can Peeta stay?" Prim said with a mouthful of food.

"Primrose swallow before you speak," Mum said.

"Sorry mum," she said.

"There will have to be rules if Peeta is going to stay here," Mum said.

"Of course and he will follow every one of them," Mr. Mellark said.

"Katniss will have to follow these rules as well or Peeta will have to find somewhere else to say," Mum said looking at me.

"I will," I said looking at Peeta but saw Wynn making a funny face at Prim who was pulling the same face.

"What are your rules?" Peeta asked shaking his head.

"Nothing is to happen under this roof," mum said.

"There will be no sneaking around at night," Mr. Mellark looked at me.

"There is a curfew in this house you need to be home by 10 on a school night and 1 on the weekends unless you have work," mum said. "No drinking and no drugs in this house."

"I don't do drugs," Peeta said.

"But he drinks like a sailor," Wynn said laughing.

"Wynn no," I snapped.

"Peeta if you would like to have any friends over that is fine but I would like it if you ask me first," Mum said.

"And he has to fix the stairs," Prim said smiling.

"Does that seem fair to you?"

"Of course," Peeta said smiling.

"Where is he going to sleep?" I really wanted him sleeping next to me every night but I don't think that would be happening.

"There is a fold out couch in the study that can be your room," Mum said.

"Sounds good doesn't it Peeta," Mr. Mellark said smiling. "Now I will of course be giving Peeta money every week to put towards the household funds."

"Thank you Cole but that really won't be necessary," Mum said touching his arm.

"Oh no I insist," he said smiling looking down at her hand.

"What's wrong with the stairs?" Wynn asked Prim to break the awkward silence.

"The floor board at the bottom is lose and we keep falling through it," I said. Mum was still touching Mr. Mellark's arm and he was still looking down at her hand.

"You just need a new floor board I can get you one from work," Wynn said helping himself to more.

"You work in a bakery," I laughed.

"Two days a week Katpee the other five I build houses," he said laughing.

"Oh thank you then," I said Peeta was right him being nice was kind of creepy.

"Dinner was amazing Ava," Mr. Mellark said.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," she said smiling from ear to ear.

"And thank you so much again for taking my boy in."

"I am more than happy to have him," she said rubbing up and down his arm.

"Say you need to go," Peeta whispered at Wynn.

"How is that going to stop this?" he pointed at our parent sitting on the other end of the table staring into each others eyes.

"He will go as well," Peeta snapped.

"That was amazing Mrs. E and I hate to eat and run but Dad and I have an early start tomorrow," Wynn said yawning.

"Right," Mr. Mellark broke eye contact with my mother. "Bread doesn't bake itself."

"Of course you should come over for dinner again," she smiled. "So you can see Peeta."

"I would love that," he said getting up.

"I will see you at work Dad," Peeta said standing up and guiding his dad to the door.

"Of course," he said hugging Peeta.

"Your welcome here anytime Wynn," Mum smiled as he pushed his dad out the door.

"Thanks Mrs. E. See you little one," he said poking his tongue out at Prim. "Katpee," he said nodding at Peeta and I.

"You father hasn't changed a bit Peeta," she said still smiling as soon as the door closed.

"I'm guessing he is a little older," Prim said with a confused look on her face.

"Why don't you two help Peeta take his stuff up to his room and I will clean up," she said moving into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Hope you like it =D the next chapter is almost finished and should be up really soon.<p>

In the mean time why don't you all review this one!


	15. Chapter 15

"I don't want you to go," Prim threw her arms around me.

"You told me to do it," I laughed.

"I know but I don't know what I am going to do without you," she pouted.

"I am sure you will touch everything in my room and have fun doing it," I laughed hugging her.

"Where is my love?" Peeta said coming up to us. Even though the tour started in twelve we had to stay with the group, which meant leaving Peeta and staying with everyone in the miners cottages.

"I will miss you the most Peeta," Prim threw her hands around Peeta. "Who is going to carry me to bed when I fall asleep on the couch? and who is going to bring me cookies and cupcakes? Oh God if I knew the last cupcake was the last I would have savored it," she said dramatically.

"Well this was for Katniss," he said reaching into his bag and pulling out the signature green box of Mellark bakery.

"Oh Peeta I love you," she said hugging him. I hadn't even told him that I loved him.

"You don't love me you love the cupcake," he laughed.

"They are so good," she said hugging the box.

"Hello Peeta, how was work?" Mum said joining us.

"Good thank, how was your day?" he smiled.

"Very good thank you. Are you all ready?" she said fixing his shirt.

"All packed," I could tell that my mother was itching to ask Peeta something.

"So is your father still here?" and there it was.

"No," Peeta laughed. "He had to get back to the bakery."

"Well we better get going don't want to cramp your style when the other districts get here," Mum said.

"Bye Peeta," Prim threw her arms around him.

"Come here my baby," Mum said pulling me into a hug. I wanted to list things that she needed to do, that she needed to look after Prim, she needed to make sure that there was food in the house and that she couldn't leave again because I wouldn't be there to keep her head above water. But I kept it inside she had come so far and I needed to trust her again.

"I'm gonna miss you mummy," I rested my head on her shoulder.

"You will be having that much fun you won't even realize," she laughed fixing my hair.

"Come here," I said opening my arms and Prim jumped into them.

"Bring me back presents," she laughed.

"I love you little duck," I said kissing her forehead.

"I love you more," she said pouting.

"Okay Peeta take care of our girl," mum said.

"Of course," he said hugging Prim.

"One last hug," she pulled me into a hug.

"Lets go before I cry," she said hugging Peeta.

"Love you both," and my mother tells him she loves him.

"Bye," they both say once more before moving off to the bar.

"You gave her my cupcake?" I said throwing up my arms.

"You can have one of these instead," he said taking me into his arms and kissing me.

"I would have rather a cupcake," I said pouting.

"Let me try that again," he said pulling me even closer to him. Kissing me deep and slow the kind of kiss the buckles your knees and you never want to end.

"Break it up you two or I will get out the hose," someone said and something hit my head.

"Sorry Mr. Abernathy," Peeta said smiling.

"Yeah yeah," he said pushing between us.

"Pick up my flask sweetheart," I looked around realizing that had hit me in the head.

"Here," I picked up the flask and threw it back at him.

"Feisty," he said looking me up and down then stumbled over to a nearby tree and collapsing under it.

"What was that?" I asked laughing.

"Now you know why that kid lost his fingers," Peeta laughed.

"Oh aren't we eager," Miss Trinket came shuffling over to us. Even though she has been in 12 for years she still keeps the ridicules fashion that the capital was so famous for.

"Someone has to be the first one to arrive," Peeta laughed.

"Amazing out look Mr. Mellark," she said in her capital accent. "Now have either of you seen Mr. Abernathy?"

"Under the tree," Peeta pointed.

"Are you two looking forward to the other districts?" she asked while staring at Mr. Abernathy.

"Of course," Peeta said.

"Would you excuse me for a moment," she said smiling.

"Haymitch," she snarled kicking him.

"Get away from me Effie," Mr. Abernathy said rolling over.

"Haymitch! We talked about this," she kicked him again.

"My two favorite students," Mr. Cinna said joining us.

"Well that's not good," he sighed going over to join the fight.

"Don't think that I have forgotten about the cupcake," I said as we watched Mrs. Trinket and Mr. Cinna tried to get Mr. Abernathy off the ground.

"I'm fine with that," he said not taking his eyes off the scene unfolding in front of us.

"People are not going to like me," I sighed.

"What are you talking about?" Peeta laughed putting his arms around me.

"People tend not to like me," I said.

"People like you," he said pausing for a second. "I like you."

"You have to like me," I laughed putting my arms around him.

"Its not my fault I have a weak spot for pretty things," he smiled.

"Not all people have that weak spot and they tend not to like me," I said poking my tongue out.

"My friend liked you," he said giving me a I am always right look.

"Because they like you," If it wasn't for Peeta I would have gone on never knowing who his friends were. "Oh I have an idea how about you make some friends and I will just tag along."

"Or I have a better idea," he said smiling I could tell that what ever he said was going to take some work. "How about you just be yourself and people will love you."

"You see I just don't think that would work," I laughed. " I have had the total of two friends my whole life and I am related to one of them."

"Well you were yourself with me and I am your friend," he said kissing me.

"I was sort of talking about Gale," I really should have said three.

"So I'm not your friend?" he said letting go of me.

"I really should have said three," I said hoping he would laugh.

"Yeah maybe," he said crossing his arms.

"Oh come on your more than my friend," I took his hand and started playing with his fingers.

"I think I have pin pointed why you have no friends," he said.

"Peeta," I said dropping his hand.

"I was just agreeing with you," he said.

"Aren't you meant to make me feel better," I snapped.

"Nah you see that's what friends are for and I am more than that," he said picking up his bag.

"Yeah you're an ass," I said crossing my arms as a smile crept across his face.

"You so easy," he laughed.

"I hate you," I said grabbing his shirt and pulling him closer to me.

"You couldn't live without me," he said kissing me.

"I don't think I could," I admitted then kissing him.

We didn't even realize when the bus full of people from the other districts had pulled up behind us.

"Oh no no no," Mrs. Trinket came running past us to the bus. The bus came from the capital there was no denying it was as a twice as long as the buses that run through 12 and it was polished silver with dark tinted windows.

"Welcome to twelve welcome," Mrs. Trinket greeted the people as they got off the bus.

"Why don't you guys grab your bags and wait over by the cabins this might take a while," Mr. Cinna laughed going over to join Mrs. Trinket.

He was right it took an hour for everyone one on the bus to get off and gather his or her bags. You could tell what districts people were from just by looking at the bags, people from the districts 11, 10 and 9 carried old backpacks held together by tape and string. Moving up more bags gained wheels and bright pattern. Then arriving at districts 1 and 2 bags were crusted in diamonds and jewels.

"Right now that we are all ready let me begin by saying welcome to District 12," Mr. Cinna stood in front of the crowd.

"Now I know that many of you have traveled a long way so I will make this quick. Now I'm going to read out your room assignments here in district 12 it will be four to a room. About an hour will be given for you to get settled freshen up and by that time it will be dark and we will make our way to the square. Where there will be a traditional district 12 coal fire and you can get to know everyone. Now listen carefully for your name and cabin number."

"What are the chances that we will be in the same cabin?" I joked.

"Slim to none I'm guessing," Peeta laughed.

"Peeta from 12, Marvel from 1, Chaff from 11 and Blight from 7 your in one," he said throwing a key at Peeta.

"See you in an hour babe," he said kissing my cheek and moving off.

The crowd got thinner and thinner and I was still left standing listening to names get called.

"Cato from 2, Gale from 12, Thresh from 11 and Finnick from 4. You're in cabin 8" Wait Gale that can't be right Gale can't be here. But it was Gale pushed his way threw the crowd and caught the key Mr. Cinna threw at him. This is bad Gale was going to ruin everything.

"Glimmer from 1, Katniss from 12, Johanna from 7 and Spark from 5," Glimmer? Spark? What's with the names?

"Your in 9," Mr. Cinna said handing me the key when I made my way to the front.

"Thanks," he said we were in nine like I know where it was. I had only ever been here once and that was before they fixed them and we all thought it was haunted. Kids use to dare each other to go inside one of the cabins and try not to get killed. No one ever got killed which was kind of disappointing.

I turned around to find three girls staring at me each looking me up and down; one looked like she wanted to kill me, one looked bored and the other was just staring off into space.

"I think its this way," why couldn't I be in one like Peeta he was always lucky.

"Oh I am glad you're so sure about that," the tall blonde spat at me.

"Do you think they use solar power?" I heard someone say behind me.

"No one cares," someone clicked their tongue.

"Well I do," God I wanted to go home. I hated meeting new people because they tended not to like me. Maybe I should listen to Peeta and just be myself.

"Are we going to get there some time today," someone snapped and I spun around causing the three girls to stopp in their tracks.

"I just want a shower because unlike you I have been on that stupid train since 4 this morning and I'm all gross and sticky." She was tall with flowing blonde hair and emerald eyes, and was wearing a tight low cut black shirt and a green skirt that really didn't cover anything. Just by looking I was guessing she was Glimmer.

"Can you count?" I snapped at her.

"Are you calling me stupid?" she said putting down the handbag.

"No I am asking if you can count," I said dropping my bag. "Because if you can count you would have seen that that cabin was 7 and this one is eight so if you can count what's the next one?" I snapped.

"We could have been inside already if we didn't fight," the short girl with curly black hair said.

"Who are you?" the Blonde snapped.

"I'm Spark," she said smiling.

"And I'm Glimmer and I would like you to shut up," she said picking up her bag and pushing past me.

"I'm Johanna," she had big brown eyes and short spiky dark hair.

"Katniss," I sighed I guess this isn't the being myself that Peeta was talking about.

"I will pay you to hit her," she laughed. "Because I would do it myself but I am afraid she might throw one of her shoes at me."

"Give it some time I'm sure I will hit her eventually," I said laughing as one of Glimmer's heals got stuck in the ground causing her to topple over.

"Oh are you okay?" Spark went running up to her.

"Get away from me," she screamed. "Would you just open the door!"

"I should have just taken my mother up on that holiday in four instead of doing this stupid thing," Glimmer muttered as she got up off the ground.

"Yeah you should of," Johanna spat.

* * *

><p>"Make any friends?" Peeta came up behind me and kissed my neck.<p>

"No but I think I made a enemy," I said smiling.

"Oh really who?" Peeta said.

"Glimmer the girl from one," I said trying to find her in the crowd. "Her," I pointed.

"Wow," Peeta said.

"Wow what," I said looking at him.

"Wow I think you could so totally take her," he said kissing me.

"You think kissing me can solve everything," I said shaking my head.

"Yes come here," he said pulling me into the alley.

"What are you mad at me for?" he said pushing me up against the wall.

"You gave Prim my cupcake," I said then Peeta kissed me.

"Okay your forgiven. You think Glimmer is prettier than me," I said.

"One I don't and two," he said kissing me again.

"Forgiven. Now I am upset that we use to go on cute dates to get ice cream and now all we do is make out in dark alleys," I said pouting.

"Well I was going to stick my hand under your skirt but now I am offended," Peeta said shaking his head and walking away.

"You can still do it," I said catching up to him and jumping on his back.

"No I am to hurt," he said supporting my legs.

"How about now?" I said kissing his cheek.

"Maybe later," he said.

"Fine. Did you make any friends?" I asked laughing of course he did.

"Blight was pretty cool, Chaff has a wicked sense of humor. Marvel has already slept with two girls on the train," he said walking around with me on his back.

"Impressive," I laughed.

"Yeah now I am quoting here 'its amazing what you can talk a girl into doing once she has agreed to fuck you in a train toilet" he said.

"Classy," I laughed.

"Come on," he said putting me down. "Lets go and mingle."

"I wanna go back to the Alley," I said taking his hand.

"No come on," he laughed pulling me in the opposite direction.

"Gale is here," I said after I saw him flirting with the short girl from two.

"Yeah I know as long as you don't let him work you up it will be fine," Peeta said giving me a look.

"I'm not going to," I said breathing in and out.

"That's my girl," he said playing with my hair.

"Come on," he said walking over to a group of people.

"12 right," a guy about the height of Gale but twice his size came up to us.

"Right, its Peeta" he may have been half this guy's size but the way he stood and the way he spoke made him just as tall.

"Titus 6," he said shaking his hand.

How the hell did he do it? Just walk over to a group of people and instantly have the most intense conversation with someone.

"Who are you?" she had dark hair and a hard face littered with freckles. Like Peeta she was smaller than anyone else here but she seemed.

"I'm Katniss," I said smiling.

"Clove," she said looking me up and down smiling.

"Your from 2 right," just be nice like Peeta.

"Yeah and your from here right," she laughed.

"What's so funny about that?" I asked.

"Nothing I've just heard about you," she said turning around and walking away.

"Don't listen to her she is a complete bitch," she had fire red hair, amber eyes and her facial feature reminded me of a fox.

"Yeah," I laughed. "I'm Katniss."

"I'm F…"

"Kat have you met Titus," Peeta interrupted her. "Sorry I interrupted you."

"Nah its cool I was just saying my name is Freya," she said smiling.

"Peeta," he smiled.

"Titus," the hulking man waved.

"So what district are you from?" Peeta asked.

"Five," she said.

"Cool," Peeta said.

"Not really but hey if it wasn't for five we would all be in the dark," she laughed.

"That's true," Titus laughed.

"So have you two must have been down in the mines a million times," Freya said.

"Every year," Peeta laughed. I really wanted to tell Peeta that I would probably be hiding all day trying to avoid going down there.

"Is it that boring?" Freya asked. I had a feeling that I was so close to making a friend but now I seemed to be totally forgotten.

"No it is actually quiet interesting but when you are forced to do it every year it gets a bit boring," Peeta laughed.

"Peeta I need to talk to you," I said pulling on his arm.

"Okay guys," Mr. Cinna said getting the attention of the crowd.

"Time to head back to the cabins and get some sleep its just a quick walk back the way we came don't worry if you get lost there will be teacher stationed along the way," he said. "Now get moving."

"What did you want to talk to me about?" he said taking my hand in his then kissing it.

"Its nothing," the moment had passed I didn't know how to say it.

"You sure?" he said stopping and looking at me.

"Yeah I am sure," I said kissing him.

"So you made some friends," Peeta said smiling.

"Yeah I guess," I didn't know if he meant the mean girl from two or Freya who spent the whole time talking to him.

"What did I say if you just be yourself and everyone would fall in love with you".

"I don't think anyone loves me yet," I said looking at him.

"I don't know I think a few people do," he said smiling.

"Don't," I said putting up my mum finger.

"I wasn't saying anything," he said kissing me.

"All I'm saying is don't," I said again.

"I wasn't saying anything not until your ready," he said.

"Shut up Peeta," I said kissing him with the sole purpose to shut him the fuck up.

"I wasn't going to say anything but if I was going to..," I interrupted him.

"Peeta I will take my sex life into my own hands and knee you in the balls if you say on more word," I so wasn't ready for where he intended this conversation to go.

"Okay so tomorrow we will be taking a tour of District 12 mines. Which will be fun," Mr. Cinna announced when everyone arrived back at the miners cottages.

"I highly doubt that," Glimmer snickered to her friend.

"Right all of you off to bed," people started moving off in different directions.

"Bye," I said quickly kissing him.

"Bye."

"About time what do you expect us to wait around for you all night," Glimmer snapped as I got to the cabin.

"Its open," I said looking at her.

"You didn't lock it," she screamed running into the room. "What if someone stole my stuff?"

"Oh please make something be gone," Johanna laughed and I couldn't help but smile.

"People don't steal in 12, we don't lock our door, hide our valuables and we trust people."

"People in 12 have never seen the amount of money that my stuff is worth," she screamed.

"Really what do you have to say about District 7?" Johanna said getting up in Glimmers face.

"I think you need to get away from me lumber jack, because I am seriously afraid you're going rape me," Glimmer said brushing Johanna off. I have to say she had balls I would have shit myself if I were on the receiving end of that.

"I think we need to just all take a breath," Spark said sitting on her bed.

"Shut up," they both snapped.

"All I am saying is that we could all be friends if we just worked out our differences," All I could do was laugh along with Glimmer and Johanna.

"Oh your to funny," Johanna said crossing the room to answer the knock at the door.

"This doesn't belong to me," she said opening the letting someone in.

"Peeta what are you doing here?" I slammed the door so no one could see he was here. "You're going to get in so much trouble."

"I wanted to say good night properly," he said smiling.

"We said goodnight," I said pushing him back towards the door.

"I'm Glimmer," she said looking him up and down.

"Peeta," he said smiling.

"I'm Johanna," she waved.

"Time to go," I pushed him towards the door.

"Goodnight," he smiled at me.

"Get out," I said.

"Say goodnight Katniss," he said.

"Goodnight Peeta," I said quickly kissing him.

"Now get out!" I said pushing him out the door.

"Bye girls," he said before slipping out the door.

"Bye Peeta," they all said.

"How did you pull that?" Glimmer asked with her mouth open.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He is so out of your league," she laughed.

"No he isn't," I said looking at the other two for some support.

"He was really cute and I talked to him tonight and he is really nice. Your sort of not," Spark said.

"We are in the same league," I snapped storming into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>The entrance to the mines of district 12 was a pair of giant metal doors that were built into the side of a hill. The door open into a giant room, small doors leading to offices and storage rooms littered the walls. However what we were there for was the long corridor that leads to the elevator to the mine. The room was filled with people Peeta was over in the corner talking to the Brown haired boy from district seven I think his name was Blight.<p>

"Okay," Mr. Cinna called attention of the ground.

"As you know we will be having a tour of the mines. Now the only way that you can get down there is to take an elevator, which can only safely carry 10 people so I will just get you," he said counting out people and moving them into a ground. When he did this I tried to make my way over to Peeta because I don't think I could do this with out him. Every year the school takes a trip to the mines before my father died it was just boring but after his accident I only went once and I had run away and hide in a supply closet. I just couldn't take it looking around wondering what my father was thinking as he walked through this room one last time. Did he stop to talk to someone before he got in the elevator if he hadn't would he still have died.

"Katniss over here," Mr. Cinna ushered me into a group. I should have told Peeta that I would always find away of getting out of the annual trip to the mines. That I hadn't been past the elevator since my dad had died, that without him holding my hand talking me through it. I don't think I can go down there.

"Peeta," I called out to him as he was getting into the elevator. "Stay with me," I said desperately.

"Sorry Kat I can't hear you," he said smiling as the doors to the elevator shut between us.

As soon as the door shut I started freaking out it took fifteen minutes for the elevator to get to the part of the mines in which the tour took place. To kill time I walked over to the wall covered with the names of people who had died in the mines. My eyes immediately found my fathers names Garrett Everdeen sitting right next to Jarrod Hawthorne.

I must have stared been staring at his name for a while because the next thing I knew the last group was being called. I can't do it that elevator was the last place my father was alive it was the last place he was my father.

"Come on," A pair of arms wrapped around me and ushered me into the elevator I didn't have to look up to know it was Gale.

"Katniss they might have died here but the mines are not who they," He whispered into my ear. All I could do was clamp my eyes shut, buried my face in his chest and listen to him talk. Gale rubbed my back and whispered into my ear, how that the tour didn't take place where they had died, that it was okay. I felt ever jerk the elevator made and every time it did I tightened my grip around Gale. I think I am a strong person I look after my family; I fight for what I believe in but mention going down into the mines and I will be crying in a ball in a second.

Mrs. Trinket continued to explain the significance of the mine to the culture of district 12. Finally the elevator jolted one last time and I heard the doors open.

"Come come," I took my head off Gale's chest and looked outside. The elevator let out into a small dark room lit only by a singly light. The room was already full. I quickly scanned the room for Peeta he was standing within a group of people talking away using his hands like he always did when he was really passionate about something. Our eyes meet for less than a second when the smile that was on his face disappeared and he stopped talking.

"Come on," Gale said trying to take my hand and lead me out of the elevator.

"No," I said pulling away from him and making pushing my way through the crowd to Peeta.

By the time I reached Peeta I was almost in tears.

"What did he do?" he said putting my arms around me.

"Nothing," I said.

"Then why are you crying," he said moving past me towards Gale.

"I can't be down here," I said grabbing a handful of his shirt and resting my head on his chest.

"Why?" he said running his hands through my hair.

"He died down here Peeta," I sobbed.

"I'm sorry Kat I should have known," he said moving me back towards the elevator.

"Stay here," he said trying to move away from me.

"No!" I screamed pulling him back towards me.

"Okay I'm not going anywhere," he said rubbing my back.

"Peeta, what's wrong?" Mr. Cinna asked.

"Her father died down here," Peeta said quickly.

"Katniss, Do you think you can do this?" he asked rubbing my back.

"No please I don't want to be down here," I said panicking.

"Okay Peeta you want to take her up top you will have to wait by the bus two people four are heading up as well."

"Thank you," I said moving towards the elevator without Peeta.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Peeta asked.

"I didn't know how to," I admitted.

Before Peeta could reply two more people entered the elevator before the doors closed and we started down.

A boy and a girl stood on the opposite side of the elevator the boy was tall, muscle and athletic with tanned skin and bronze hair with the most amazing pair of green eyes I had ever seen. He was holding the hand of the girl that came up to his shoulder she had dark hair that fell in waves past her shoulders and dark green eyes.

"Please don't be mad at me," she reached up and touched the boys face.

"I'm not mad Annie," he smiled touching her cheek.

"You are 57 times more likely to be decapitated in a mine," the girl muttered under her breath.

"More likely than what Annie?" he asked.

"Standing in the middle of an empty field," she said.

"We agreed that we will try things that are under 70% didn't we, or else we are going to spend our lives standing in the middle of empty fields;" he smiled playing with her fingers.

" Then I should tell you that you are 63% more likely in a dwelling that was built before the rebellion like the one they have us staying in now," she said looking at the boy.

"Annie its okay I won't let anything happen to you," the boy smiled at her.

"Actually they totally restored the miners cottages a couple of years back so they might look like they were built before the rebellion but they really aren't," Peeta said.

"See," he said smiling looking at the girl.

"Finnick Odair District four," he said sticking out his hand.

"Peeta Mellark District 12," he said shaking his hand. "And this is.."

"Katniss Everdeen," I said cutting Peeta off.

"This is Annie Cresta," he said pointing to the girl.

"Nice to meet you," I said looking at Annie but she was staring off into space.

"Pleasure," Finnick said winking at me.

"So District four," Peeta said grabbing my hand and stared at Finnick.

"I have always wanted to go to four," I said interrupting Finnick and Peeta's staring contest.

"Well in a couple of week you'll get to," he said smiling.

"Its nice to meet you," Annie said looking at me and smiling.

"You liking 12?" I asked Annie.

"Now that I know that the place I am staying was partially build before the rebellion," she smiled.

"You should have seen them before it was horrible," I laughed as the elevator stopped.

" I don't think I would have liked it then," Annie said shaking her head as the door to the elevator opened.

"What do people do for fun here?" Finnick asked once we were outside.

"Nothing special," Peeta laughed. Twelve wasn't like most of the other districts we didn't get to do anything special in our district until we are 18 and can go and work in the mines.

"You mean you don't live in the mines and work in shifts and spend your whole lives in the dark," Annie said staring up at the sun.

"No we don't," I laughed.

"My brother told me you did," she said looking at Finnick who took her hand and kissed it.

"My brother use to tell me that all the people in four live in a city that is underwater," Peeta said.

"Yeah I heard that people in three download themselves into computers when they get old so they can live forever," Finnick laughed.

"Do they?" Annie said looking at him causing us all to laugh.

"No baby," he said hugging her.

"Because we don't live under the water," she said giggling.

* * *

><p>"Hey Katniss," Finnick came up beside me carrying two lots of bags. One an army green duffle bag and the other, which obviously belonged to Annie, was a bright orange.<p>

"Hey Finnick," maybe I made a friend.

"What you looking at?" he said moving so he could see that I was looking at.

"Do you think they are comparing their bank accounts?" I had been watching Glimmer flirt with Cato for the last ten minutes.

"Oh Cato," Finnick said putting on a girly voice. "You are so pretty."

"Oh I know I am," I put on a manly voice.

"Our children are going to be so pretty," Finnick said.

"Glad you mentioned children because I am so manly that just by looking at you your already pregnant," I said.

"Oh Cato I hardly felt a thing," Finnick pretended to flick his hair.

"That because I don't have a penis baby these abs are all I need one touch and bam your pregnant with my babies. Then before you know it you're a middle aged women with 10 kids regretting the day you ever met me," I said.

"As long as you don't even thinking about treating me like a lady and you let me touch your chest," Peeta came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"What about my guns baby you wanna touch my guns?" I said as Cato flexed his arms and Glimmer ran her hand over them.

"Oh Cato I just came," Finnick said moaning.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Peeta laughed.

"Picking on the rich people," Finnick laughed.

"So far we have summarized that Cato has no penis and that Glimmer is going to be haggard with 10 children by the time she is 30, " I laughed.

"If Cato has no penis how is Glimmer getting pregnant?" Peeta asked.

"By touching his rock hard abs," I said flipping my hair and giggling.

"I thinks that's how they all have sex in one and two," Peeta laughed.

"They do it with computers in three," Finnick laughed.

"And in four," I laughed looking at him.

"We have to do it in water," he laughed wiggling his eyebrows.

"Slippery," Peeta laughed.

"And in twelve?" he said looking at us.

"In the dark mostly," I said.

"Am I that ugly?" Peeta said laughing.

"Harsh," Finnick said screwing up his face.

"I meant because of the coal and oh shut up," I said elbowing him.

"Where is the bus?" I said trying to change the subject.

"Yeah I thought we were taking a train from district to district why would they bring a bus as well?" Peeta said.

"It's a train as well," Finnick said looking over at where Annie was sitting.

"What?" Peeta and I said at the same time.

"It's a train and a bus," he said pointing over to where the bus was driving onto the tracks.

"No way," Peeta said smiling.

"You have never seen one before?" Finnick laughed.

"Nope in 12 buses are buses and train are train," Peeta said staring at the trainbus that was pulling up in front of us.

"You two are going to have so much fun," Finnick said hitting Peeta on the back.

"You know in four we have these things that can take people on the water without getting wet," he laughed. It took me a while to realize that he was talking about a boat.

"Oh your funny," Peeta said pretending to laugh.

"Lets go people bags in the back and get your ass on a seat," Mr. Abernathy yelled.

"I don't think he is drunk," Peeta said staring at him.

"This is going to be fun," I said watching Mr. Abernathy shoot daggers at Mrs. Trinket as she helped load people onto the train.

* * *

><p>Off to 11!<p>

I hope you like it please review!


	16. Chapter 16

"So 11," Finnick said sitting across from me.

"Agriculture," I said smiling at Annie as she sat down next to Finnick.

"Or home as others like to think of it," someone said sitting in the seat that I had been saving; Peeta had said he would put our bags in the train if I saved him a seat and I just lost it.

"Annie this is Thresh," Finnick tried to introduce her but she was to busy scribbling something down in a notebook.

"Thresh this is Katniss," Finnick introduced me. He was built like a brick wall with dark brown skin and short black hair, his eyes were a shade that I had never seen before a soft golden brown.

"Nice to meet you," I smiled.

"You too," he said looking at me.

"So do you know what we are doing in 11?" Finnick asked.

"Thresh is a funny name," Annie said looking up. "Oh," she said shocked when she looked at him. "It really suits you," she weakly smiled and went back to writing in her book.

"Hey," Peeta said winking at me.

"Peeta," he offered his hand to Thresh.

"Thresh," he said taking Peeta's hand.

"You remind me of someone," Peeta said sitting down next to Annie.

"Your from 12 yeah," Thresh said.

"Yeah have we met?" Peeta had the cute little wrinkles in his forehead he got when he was thinking.

"Bran," Thresh said smiling; his smile was so warm compared to the rest of him.

"One of my best friends," Peeta said sitting back looking Thresh up and down.

"My cousin," he laughed.

"I knew there was something familiar about you," Peeta laughed. "We met once at his birthday you punched Wyatt."

"Don't remember doing that," Thresh laughed.

"Wyatt probably deserved it," I said which knowing Wynn probably did.

"He did," Peeta laughed.

"Gale," Thresh stood up and greeted him.

"Finnick, Annie, Catnip," he said.

"Sit," Finnick said standing up shaking Gale's hand.

"I can't I have to turn around and walk away isn't that right Catnip," Gale smiled.

"Sit down if you want," I sighed.

"Nah wouldn't want Peeta to get his bread all twisted up," Gale laughed then walked away.

"Bit of history there," Finnick laughed.

"A bit," I said screwing up my face.

"What are you writing Annie?" Peeta asked.

"Has anyone ever been decapitated in 11?" she said looking at Thresh.

"I don't think so," he said giving her a weird look.

"Can I sit here?" Freya the fiery haired girl from last night slipped into the chair next to Thresh.

"Are you sure," she said leaning forward and taking his hand.

"I'm not really sure man," he said pulling his hand away.

"Please I need to know," she said hitting her forehead with the palm for her hand.

"I don't know," Thresh said standing up. "What the hell is wrong with her?"

"There is nothing wrong with her," Finnick stood up and pushed Thresh back into Freya.

"Fuck you man," Thresh began to move towards Finnick but Peeta stood in the way.

"How about we just cool off," he said calmly.

"Your both fucking crazy," he said pointing at Finnick before he turned around and stormed off.

"I'm going to go to," Freya said getting up. "Conflict isn't my thing."

"Thanks," Finnick said to Peeta as he sat down. Annie was sitting with her hands over her face. Finnick forced her to move them into her lap; then he leant in and whispered something in her ear causing her to smile. It all happened in a second but you could tell that the love they shared wasn't going to be stopped by anything.

"Not going to lie thought he was going to snap me in half," Peeta said sitting down causing Annie to burst out in the most infectious laughter I had ever heard within in second we were all laughing with her.

"I write stories," Annie said stopped laughing and smiled at Peeta.

"What kind?" it took Peeta a few seconds to realize what she was talking about.

"For kids," she said handing Peeta her notebook.

"Like picture storybooks," he asked flipping through the notebook.

" I would love that but I can't draw, so more like stories you sit down and tell a class full of kids," she smiled. "I want to be a teacher."

"Peeta can draw," I was watching Finnick stare out the window at the passing trees. How could someone like that have fallen for a poor mad girl like Annie.

"Can you," her face lit up.

"Yeah," he said looking at me with a face that said he wished that I had kept my mouth shut.

"Yeah I am nothing special I mostly just draw for me," he said.

"Can I see?" she said smiling.

"Annie, Peeta doesn't want to show you," he sighed.

"No its fine," Peeta said grabbing his backpack and looking through it. "Just most of my good stuff is in my sketchbook that's in the back."

"I'm going for a walk," Finnick said getting up and pushing past Annie and Peeta.

"Wait up I'll come with you," I jumped up quickly kissing Peeta on the cheek and going after Finnick.

"So does this train turn into a boat or a plane I just want to be prepared," I joked when I caught up to him.

Finnick didn't say anything he just opened the door that linked the two carriages and stepped out. "Come on I won't let you fall," he said offering me his hand.

The platform was barely big enough for both of us to stand on and the flimsy chain that were meant to stop me falling to my death wasn't helping me feel more confident.

"Want one?" Finnick said offering me a smoke.

"No thanks," people in twelve didn't really smoke I guess it goes back to before the rebellion where people from 12 couldn't afford to smoke.

"They are never going to let her be a teacher," he said taking a drag and blowing out smoke right into my face.

"Shit sorry the wind," he said. "Swap sides."

"Why won't they let her be a teacher she seems to really want to," I said after I had a firm grip on the chain on the other side of the tiny platform.

"Come on Katniss your smarter than that you know why," he said shaking his head. I wanted to ask him what was really wrong with Annie but it wasn't any of my business.

"Maybe Peeta can help her with these stories she writes," I said.

"All she wants to do is teach," he said putting his cigarette out of the side of the train and letting it fall to the ground. He looked like a worried father talking about what was wrong with his children and not wanting to admit there was nothing he could do to help.

"Then she will find a way to teach," I said wanting to die a little inside when Finnick pulled out another smoke and started lighting it.

"Can Peeta really draw?" he asked.

"Yeah he is amazing," my boy was so talented.

"Doesn't seem like the drawing type," Finnick laughed.

"What does he seem like?" I asked.

"Let me rephrase that," Finnick said finishing off his second smoke.

"You don't seem like the type to fall in love with the painter type," Finnick said opening the door for me.

"What type do you think I will fall in love with," I laughed.

"I don't know," he said looking me up and down. "You seem more of casual sex and no commitment kind of girl."

"A slut, that's the kind of girl you think I am," I said.

"I was just saying you don't seem like the long term relationship girl," Finnick laughed.

"Well I wasn't not until Peeta anyway," I said.

"Hey Johanna," I said as she brushed past us.

"I don't want to sleep with you," she snapped.

"Damn it," Finnick said hitting the wall. "I was hoping you two would let me watch."

"Who are you?" Johanna shot a look at Finnick.

"Finnick," he said waving.

"I don't want to sleep with you either," she snapped at him.

"I was hoping we could all sleep together," he said with a big goofy smile on his face.

"Shut up," she snapped. "Sorry those fucking bitches from one and two have gone around telling everyone that I'm a lesbian and people are looking at me like I'm going to rape them," she screamed at a girl that was passing us.

"Well I didn't think you were going to rape me until you yelled at me," I said moving closer to Finnick.

"Okay so this conversation is getting me really excited how about we all have sex," he said smiling cause Johanna and I both to punch him.

"It was just a suggestion," he said rubbing his arm.

"I'm not sleeping either of you," Johanna said walking away.

"We were this close," Finnick said.

"No you weren't, when someone opens a conversation with I don't want to sleep with you I don't think you can get this close," I said putting my fingers a little bit apart like Finnick did.

"So is she a lesbian? Because if a girl doesn't want to sleep with all this," he said pointing to his body.

"I don't know if she decides to eat me I will let you know," I said sitting down next to Peeta.

"What are we eating?" Annie said throwing her arms around Finnick's neck.

"Nothing," I screamed before Finnick opened his mouth.

* * *

><p>"Come come," Mrs. Trinket said trying to get all the students gathered.<p>

"Hey shut up," someone yelled from up the front and everyone went silent.

"Now I'm Mr. Cotton from here in eleven and I will telling you what to do when you're here," he yelled. "Now because it only took us an hour and a half to get here so we decided that today will be your school day." There was a collective groan from the whole crowd.

"Shut up. Tomorrow we will be visiting some of the orchards here in eleven and at night we will be playing something we call here in eleven Reb. Now I am going to give you your rooms just like in 12 four people per room. Everyone needs to be down here by ten because the later we are getting to school the later you guys will have to stay in class. Do you understand?"

There was another groan from the crowd.

"So I'm going to take that as a yes. I'm going to say the names don't move until the end just remember your room number when I have allocated everyone to their room then you can move" he said. Then he started reading out names I was only listening for the names that mattered.

"Clove from 2 is something you cook with, Katniss from 12 is a what exactly?" he said sighing.

"It's a plant," someone I had a feeling it was Gale yelled.

"Exactly not a name," he snapped. Who the hell did he think he is I loved my name! My father picked that name! Peeta must have known that I was going to say something because he pulled me closer to him and kissed the top of my head.

"Wiress from 3 come on and Pinee from seven come one people what's with the names? Your in 2."

"Mrs. Cotton how about you just read out the names," Mrs. Trinket made her way to the front.

"How about you sit you Capital ass down," he snapped.

"Hey don't talk to her like that," Peeta yelled.

"Why don't you just read out the names," she said with a little more confidence.

"Look we are not in 12 anymore this show is mine so just back off," he said.

"Thor from 6, Peter from 12." "Its Peeta," he mumbled under his breath.

Cato from one and Beetee from 3. Please tell me what the hell a Beetee is?" Mr. Cotton sighed.

"That would be me," a small man with ashen skin and dark rimed glasses said putting his hand up.

"Your in 3."

"Gale from 12 come on people Gale is a strong wind not a girls name," he laughed.

"So what the hell is your name?" Gale yelled moving through the crowd.

"Stay here," Peeta sighed.

"You think you're a big man standing up there and picking on the names that our parents gave us," I knew this was about me.

"Where are you from?" Mr. Cotton smiled.

"Twelve," Gale spat.

"I suggest that you get back 12 or I will make you walk back to your district," he threatened.

"Come on Gale," Peeta said holding me back.

"Get off me bread boy," he said pushing Peeta away.

"Boys stop," Mrs. Trinket said.

"District 12 was always good for nothing," he laughed.

You could see the moment that it came out of his mouth Gale and Peeta stopped staring at each other and turned to look at him.

"What did you say?" Peeta said.

"How dare you," Gale yelled.

"Twelve is good for nothing is that what you said?" Peeta yelled.

"Boys come on just leave it we are better than this," Mrs. Trinket tried to get Gale and Peeta to stop.

"No answer them," Mr. Abernathy stumbled onto the stage. "What the hell did you say about 12?"

"Typical a bunch of uncivilized drunks," he spat at Mr. Cotton.

"Did you hear that boys uncivilized," he said turning to Peeta and Gale.

"Haymitch don't," Mrs. Trinket warned.

"Oh come on capital bitch we made of tougher stuff here in eleven I can take anything," he laughed.

"Don't you talk to her like that," Gale and Peeta both yelled.

"Take this," Mr. Abernathy paused for a moment then punched him.

"We might be uncivilized in 12 but a asshole like you is an asshole in any district," Mr. Abernathy spat.

"Come on boys," Mrs. Trinket stepped in as Peeta and Gale continued to cheer Mr. Abernathy. "And I am from district 12 and you don't you think that you will get away with talking about my district like that," she screamed snatching the piece of paper off Mr. Cotton.

"Now get the hell away from my students," she yelled.

"This is not the end of this," he said.

"Oh yes I think it is," she said smiling. I wanted to cheer, wave a flag, and show my pride for district 12.

"Okay my lovely people," Mrs. Trinket took a second to regain her composure. Mrs. Trinket read out the rest of the names stopping to complement each one.

"Okay I think you can have a little extra time to get settled, lets say we meet back here at 10:30," she said smiling.

"What are you smiling at? I wanna kill that guy," Peeta said coming up to me.

"You and Gale worked together," I said putting my arms around his neck.

"That's what you got out of that?" he asked.

"Even if it was only for a second you two worked together and weren't fighting each other," I said kissing him.

"Come on guys lets get moving," a teacher that I had never seen before said.

"You want me to be friends with him," Peeta said sighing.

"I miss him," I admitted.

"I will try," he said shaking his head.

"You are to good for me Peeta," I said kissing him.

"You have no idea how much that isn't true. Come on I will carry your bags up," he said grabbing my bag.

* * *

><p>"Hey Annie," she was standing by herself next to a tree.<p>

"Hello Katniss," she said moving closer to me.

"Where is Finnick?" I liked Annie even if people were calling her crazy.

"Smoking," she screwed up her face pointing to a nearby tree Finnick was hiding behind.

"Ew," I said screwing my face up as well.

"You should trying kissing someone after they have done it," she said.

"Can you taste it?" I asked.

"Yeah it is disgusting," she laughed. I didn't see how it was funny but I laughed with her.

"I'm 94% more likely to be hit by a fallen branch here than I would be sitting in my room," she said.

"I am sure that you won't be hit by anything," I said.

"That's what Finnick said that's why I am here. I don't want him to miss out on anything else because of me," she said looking over at him.

"Nothing is going to happen to you," I tried to reassure her.

"I know but I am still scared," there was a loud bang in the distance causing her to jump and grab my hand.

"Are you my friend?" she asked still holding my hand.

"Yes. Are you my friend?" I asked.

"Yes. I have never had a friend except for Finnick," she said looking over at him again. "People think I am weird."

"I don't think you are; being weird and being scared are two totally different things," I said smiling.

"Really?" he said looking at me.

"Of course," I said as Finnick joined us.

"This should be exciting," Finnick laughed.

"District 11 grows fruit, corn, cotton and as well as different vegetables," Annie said. "It should be fun," she tightened the grip she had on my hand.

"Really?" Finnick said looking down at our hands.

"Yes," she nodded but didn't sound to convincing. "I'm looking forward to it."

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Yes I am fine," she said smiling kissing him.

"Okay I will see you later," I said dropping Annie's hand as Finnick's hands made their way under Annie's top and he pushed her up against the tree.

"So apparently they fired Mr. Cotton," someone said coming up behind me.

"After what he said about 12 he should have been fired," I snapped.

"A little harsh don't you think Katnip," Gale laughed.

"No he got what he deserved talking to Mrs. Trinket like that I should have punched him."

"You didn't need to send your boyfriend up to help me I had it," he said.

"One he lives in 12 as well he had every right to be up there and two I didn't he did it all be himself," I said crossing my arms. "He is just that kind of guy."

"One that puts his head where it isn't wanted?" Gale questioned.

"No one that defends people when they are getting picked on and stands for what he believes in," I said.

"Well tell him that I didn't want or need his help," Gale said.

"Just one question and I will never mention it again," he said.

"What?" I didn't want to keep going over and over this again.

"Why him and not me?"

"Dad always said that if ever find yourself in love with two people you always need to go for the second one," I said.

"Why?"

"Because if you were really in love with the first person you wouldn't have fallen in love with the second."

"Okay guys gather around come on," someone yelled interrupting Gale.

"We are missing 2," a teacher announced after she had counted us.

"Okay find the teacher from your districts so we can work out who is missing," they said and I made my way over to Mrs. Trinket.

"Hello Katniss," she smiled at me.

"Hello, are you okay? What that man said was horrible," I said smiling.

"Of course I am okay," she smiled. "I have had to endure harsher comments from people in 12."

"What do you mean?"

"Being a person from the capital in one of the outlying districts is not easy Katniss. People were very hard on my when I first arrived in 12."

"They aren't any more are they?" I said.

"Of course not I am more of a novelty now," she said laughing.

"All my people," she said smiling as Gale and Peeta joined us.

"Now I wanted to talk to all three of you," she said seriously. "Now as much as I am proud of both of you for defending me and our district. Could we all try to fly under the radar for a while." She smiled looking at all of us. I just nodded and smiled back at her.

"Yeah," Gale said.

"Of course," Peeta said.

"That's my people," she said shuffling off.

"Is the boy and the girl from four," I heard someone say. I had a feeling I knew what they were doing.

"Finnick and Annie?" Peeta questioned.

"They are just having some alone time," I said laughing.

"Oh," Peeta laughed.

"Okay sit tight guys we they probably are just a little lost," someone called out.

"Who is lost?" Finnick said coming up behind me scaring me half to death.

"You two are," I laughed pulling a twig out of Finnick's hair.

"We aren't lost," Annie laughed. "Unless we are all lost."

"I found them," Mrs. Trinket yelled coming over to us.

"Where have you two been?"

"We just got a little lost," Finnick said winking at me.

"Okay try and stick with the group," she said going over to talk with the other teacher.

"Now that we are all here we can start. Now follow me and all stick together," the women yelled.

"But we weren't lost we were having sex," Annie said staring off into distance.

"Annie shh," Finnick snapped.

* * *

><p>"I'm cold," Glimmer stamped her foot causing her heel to get stuck in the dirt. You think she would have learnt by how just to wear flat shoes.<p>

"We are all cold but you're the only one complaining about it," Lyra from 3 snapped. We were all standing in the middle of an apple orchard waiting for someone to tell us what to do.

"Apparently it is some sort of.." she had dark hair that was tied up in a bun on top of her hair and she shared the same ashen skin that all people from district three had.

"War game," Beetee I think his name was finished her sentence.

"War games are used to.." she trailed off again.

"They are used in the military to simulate war in order to test weapons or tactical maneuvers," he said pushing his glasses further up his nose.

" Yes yes but that's not the sort we are about to participate in," she said. She seemed to be talking to him and she never seemed to finish a sentence.

"War games can also be recreational game that simulates battle experiences," he said.

"The battle between the people of eleven and the capital," she said.

"Nuts and Volts," Johanna said coming up beside me.

"What?"

"Its what people are calling them," she said smiling.

"And who came up with that name?" I asked.

"Guilty," she laughed. "But hey it fits right."

"I get she is nuts but why volts?"

"Apparently he is some sort of genius back in three invented some sort of new wire that can… I really have no idea."

"They seem harmless," I said.

"Harmless and crazy," Johanna laughed.

"Why doesn't she finish any of her sentences?" I said as she kept talking about something and he kept filling in the blanks.

"She is nuts," Johanna laughed.

"Right," I laughed. "Its all in the name."

"Okay gather round," the teachers yelled moving us closer together.

"Okay I am Miss Leaf and I will be replacing Mr. Cotton on the rest of the tour," The teacher said.

"So here in eleven we have a sport we like to call Reb which is short for rebellion. Now after the Capital bombed 13 and the districts rebelled 11 was one of the first districts the capital hit. This is because 11 was the main source of food for people in the capital and to them we were the most valuable. They came at night thinking that they could take the district while it slept but the Capital forgot that they had given all we needed to fight them, all we needed to win. They had taught us to climb the trees to pick the highest fruit, they had given us these she said holding up a pair of glasses. The capital gave these to the people of eleven so that even the sun going down wouldn't stop them from working. So we used them we were ready we hid in the trees and we drove the capital out of our district. To remember this the people of eleven created Reb it started as a reenactment of the battle but over time is has grown into the official sport of District 11. It is usually played with 4 teams of 10 however we thought it would be interesting to have smaller teams and have district battle against district."

"So cool," Johanna exclaimed.

"Now don't worry this going to be a real gun fight," Miss Leaf said.

"Not going to lie kind of disappointed now," she laughed.

"We will be using these," she said holding up some sort of vest. "I am going to be honest with you I have no idea how these work but it has something to do with laser." she said holding up what looked like a gun and shot the vest which started flashing different colors. "We have lots of different weapons that all work using these lasers guns, bows, swords, rifles."

"Now I know that some districts have three students and others have four. So the Districts with three students are going to have a teacher join you. Now the games are going to start in an hour, I want all students to find their teachers. They will explain how to use the weapons and the rules."

"I won't hesitate to kill you," Johanna said laughing.

"Me either," I said moving off.

* * *

><p>"This is going to be exciting," Peeta said when I joined them.<p>

"As long as I get to shoot you," I said taking his hand.

"We are on the same team," he laughed.

"But I so want to shoot you," I said kissing him.

"I will let you shoot me," he winked.

"If we are going to work together and win this can we please stop doing that," Gale sighed.

"So," Mr. Cinna said coming up to us holding a giant bag. At that point I was relieved that it was Mr. Cinna that would be working with us not Mrs. Trinket or Mr. Abernathy.

"Here each of you take a pair of these," he said handing us a pair of glasses.

"Cool," Gale said putting on the glasses and holding his hand up to his face.

"Bran told me about these," Peeta said smiling after he put on the glasses.

"What are they?" I asked.

"Put them on Katnip," Gale said smiling at me.

"Its okay put them on," Peeta said grabbing my glasses and putting them on me.

"Wow these let you see in the dark," I looked out over the orchard before where it was pitch black it was now was now different shades of green.

"So when the game start you need to keep the glasses on because this isn't a ordinary orchard it is a stadium we are enclosed in a giant dome all lights will be turned off and these are going to be the only way you will be able to see," Mr. Cinna said opening the bag revealing different weapons.

"You aren't playing?" Peeta asked.

"No I don't think I am cut out for a game like this," he laughed.

"Once Mrs. Trinket located Mr. Abernathy he will be joining you," he said.

"We are good with just the three of us," Gale said.

"Here put these on," Mr. Cinna ignored Gale and handed us all a vest.

"Here let me," Peeta said taking the vest off me I lifted my arms and he slipped it on adjusting the straps so it fit properly.

"Stop hitting me women," Mr. Abernathy came bursting out of the tree line followed closely by Mrs. Trinket.

"Children," he said nodding at us.

"Here," Mr. Cinna said handing him a vest.

"Why am I doing this again?" he asked putting it on.

"Because we want the students to have a good time," Mrs. Trinket said hitting him with some sort of fan.

"We are fine if you don't want to play," Gale spat.

"I like him what's your name?" Mr. Abernathy said putting his arm around Gales shoulder.

"I have been in your class for three years and you couch our baseball team," Gale said.

"Are you sure?" he said laughing.

"Positive," Gale said looking confused.

"What do I call you in class?" he said sitting down at Gale's feet.

"Hey you," he said looking down at him.

"Hey you! I remember now I always liked you," he laughed.

"Really?" Gale said looking at Mrs. Trinket.

"Haymitch get up now!" she snapped.

"I swear women get away from me with that thing," he said grabbing the fan she was hitting him with and throwing it into the tree line.

"That was silk," she started hitting him with her hands.

"Come on guys we are running out of time," Mr. Cinna said. "Why don't you all grab something and have a try."

I knew what was going to happen the second Mr. Cinna said it Peeta and Gale sprinted to the bag and started fighting over the same gun.

"Stop it," I said grabbing a gun that had fallen at my feet shooting both of them.

"What the hell," Gale said standing up looking down at his flashing vest.

"You both get one shot at each other," I said grabbing a gun and shoving it into Peeta's arms. "Then if either of you even think a bad thought about the other and I will do this by myself. Peeta go."

"Why does he get to shoot me first," Gale said crossing his arms.

"Seriously Gale," I said grabbing the gun off Peeta and throwing it at Gale. "Go," Gale lined up his shot and shot Peeta.

"Was that good?" I snapped grabbing the gun and giving it to Peeta.

"Would now be an inappropriate time to tell me that all this yelling is kind of turning me on," Peeta laughed shooting Gale.

"Really," I said smiling.

"Hell yeah," Peeta winked at me.

"Okay guys focus," Mr. Cinna said laughing.

"This part of the arena is district 12 this is where we will start I really have no advice for you other than stay away from 11 because Thresh is on a professional team," Mr. Cinna said.

"Out of the way," Mr. Abernathy said pushing Mr. Cinna out of the way.

"Sweetheart what are you good at?" he said pointing at me.

"She can shoot," Gale said picking up a bow and handing it to me. "We used to go hunting with our fathers she is a amazing shot."

"Peeta is strong and Gale is a fast," I said quickly.

"I'm not that strong," Peeta laughed.

"Yes he is I have seen him lift 100 pound sack of flour and he can pick me up without a problem."

"Grab a sword kid and hey you grab a gun," he said.

"This is what we are going to do," he said. "Sweetheart can you climb?"

"Yeah," where was he going with this?

"and Blondie your on my baseball team as well?"

"Have been for three years," Peeta said.

"So we are going to have the skirt hide in the tree while you two work together and bring people back here for her to shoot," he said sitting up against a tree.

"And what will you be doing? When we are luring people back to Katniss," Peeta asked.

"Well if you shut up for a second I would like to get back to sleep," he said yawning.

"Haymitch," Mrs. Trinket snapped.

"This clearing has one way in you and you will get people to come through there and the lady and I will shoot them," he said climbing the tree.

"The game will commence in 5 minutes," a booming voice came from all around us and a clock appeared in the sky.

"So when the game starts it will go for two hours there will be a score board projected in the sky. The district with the most players at the end will be the winner," Mr. Cinna said. "If any of you are shot a tube will appear that you will step into and it will take you to a viewing room, before you step into the tube you need to take the glasses off because the viewing room is full of bright lights and the glasses will hurt your eyes."

"Well good luck. Peeta and Gale maybe this exercise will be a good time for you to aside you differences and work together," Mrs. Trinket said smiling.

"We must get out of here before it starts," Mr. Cinna said.

"Haymitch wake up," she yelled before leaving.

"Are you two going to fight?" I said looking up at the sky seeing that there was only 2 minutes left.

"It's a good plan," Peeta said.

"Yeah can you shoot?" Gale said looking at him.

"Yeah I have been hunting a few times," Peeta said.

"I guess it could work," Gale said.

"The game will begin in one minute," the voice said.

"Lets get you in a tree," Peeta said taking my hand.

"You going to be nice?" I asked fixing his collar.

"Yes Katniss I'm going to be nice," he laughed kissing me.

"That's my man and just remember it is only a game," I kissed him.

"Let me help you," he said boosting me into the tree.

"Play nice please," I said one last time.

"Try not to shoot me," he laughed.

"Not promising," I said.

"Good luck Gale," I yelled as they both disappeared behind some trees.

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1

There was a loud siren and then the count down in the sky restarted but this time it read 2 hours. Also the sky was filled with the names of each of the districts and underneath little pictures of all the people playing on that team. I have to admit that I didn't know there were this many people on the tour. I knew a handful at most.

After a few minutes people faces started to fade from the sky.

First it was a guy from 10 then a girl from 5 then it just kept going.

Around ten minutes later Peeta and Gale came running through the tree line followed by a pack people from one and two. Picking them off one by one was easy.

Marvel

Gloss

Cato

Glimmer

Clove

It was a little good watching their pictures disappear from the sky and to hear them swearing and yelling when their vests lit up and they were forced to step into the tubes.

"Yeah who thought that the three good for nothings from district 12 could take out one and two," Gale yelled.

"Fuck you," Cato yelled.

"You alright up there babe?" Peeta asked.

"Yeah, having fun?"

"Yeah its alright," he laughed.

"Come on," Gale sighed.

"We'll be back," Peeta said winking.

"Would you stop snoring," it had been half an hour since Gale and Peeta left and Mr. Abernathy's snoring was getting louder and louder.

"Oh shut up," I lifted my bow and shot him square in the chest. I did feel a little bad when the flashing lights from his vest woke him up and he fell out of the tree.

"Are you okay?" I yelled.

"You shot me," he yelled.

"No it wasn't me someone must have heard you snoring," I snapped.

"Well have fun sweetheart," he said getting into the tube.

"Come on boys," the clocks in the sky kept ticketing on, 45 minutes to go and to be honest I was pretty bored.

Then Peeta and Gale's picture disappeared from the sky at exactly the same time.

"I swear I am going to kill them both," I mumbled to myself. I had been sitting in a tree for over an hour if they had a fight and shot each other I was going to kill them.

I had been wondering around for a couple of minutes trying to find someone. The whole of eleven was left, one person from 6, 10 and 8. Johanna and Blight from 7, Finnick and Annie as well as everyone from 3. Which was surprising.

"Katniss," someone called my name. "Finnick. Katniss."

"Annie," she was the only one that it could be.

"Katniss where are you?" she sobbed.

"Stay where you are Annie just keep talking to me I will find you,' I said trying to find where her voice was coming from.

"I lost Finnick Katniss I'm scared," I spotted her sitting against a tree her knees pulled up to her chest.

"I'm here its okay," I said running up to her putting my bow down and hugging her. "Are you okay?" I said letting her go.

"I'm sorry," she lifted her head she wasn't crying.

"What are you sorry for?" I asked.

"This," someone dropped down from the tree and shot me.

"Finnick," I yelled as my vest lit up.

"Sorry babe," he said smiling.

"Nicely played," I said looking down at Annie.

"I'm really sorry Katniss," she laughed.

"If it makes you feel any better Katniss Peeta and Gale fell for it as well," Finnick said as a glass tube shot out from the ground.

"A little," I laughed looking into the tube.

"Apparently it just takes you down a level," Finnick said.

"I guess we will see," I said stepping into it. "Good luck."

Finnick was right it was just like a little elevator and in a second I the tube was opening up into a giant room.

"Fell for it too?" Peeta said helping me out of the tube.

"They were sneaky," I said pouting.

"Its okay we weren't going to win anyway," Peeta said.

"We could of," Peeta lead me over to a long couch with everyone intensely staring at the wall of screens.

"Nah I don't think so," Peeta said pulling me down onto his lap.

"Why?"

"District three," Peeta said pointing to the screen. All the students from three were in a clearing Beetee and Wiress were doing something to one of the vests while Lyra and a boy kept watch.

"What are they doing?"

"Apparently all the vests are connected," Peeta said. "They are trying to rig it so that if they shoot one all the others will go off."

"Can that work?"

"The people from eleven don't know," Gale said not looking away from the screen.

"I guess we are about to find out," Beetee was now doing something to Lyra's vest.

"Who is left?" I asked as he did the same thing to the boys vest.

"All of 11, Johanna and Blight, Finnick and Annie and three," Peeta said.

"They are about to do it," I heard Cato say from across the room and my attention went back to the screen.

Beetee had put the vest back on and Lyra lined up the shot and fired. The vest that Beetee was wearing started to flash and then everyone's attention turned to the screens that were trained on the other students.

"It didn't work," Glimmer laughed. But then Finnicks vest started flashing, then Thresh's vest went off, then Annie's followed the other vests.

"They did it," Peeta said sounding shocked.

"That's fucking cheating," Cato yelled.

* * *

><p>Long one sorry it took me so long to write… I hope you like it<p>

District 10 next!

Please review and tell me what you think.


	17. Chapter 17

Next few chapters will be shorter because I have big plans for District 7 and I really want to get there.

* * *

><p>District Ten<p>

"Katniss wake up," my eyes shot open and Peeta was gently shaking me.

"Hey," I said if I woke up to his face everyday I would be happy.

"Hey yourself," he smiled.

"How long have I been asleep?" I said wiping my mouth. I really must control how much I drool when I sleep.

"Just a couple of hours," he laughed.

"Sorry about that," I said trying to wipe away the wet patch on Peeta's shoulder.

"Its fine," he laughed. "We just got into ten."

"What's that sound?"

"Well that's Finnick," he laughed moving aside and I saw Finnick and Annie were curled up together on the seat opposite fast asleep.

"I don't know how either of you can sleep with that sound."

"I sleep with your snoring," I laughed.

"Oh Kat you have no idea how much you snore," he said laughing.

"Well I'm going to make a point of never sleeping with you again if it bothers you so much," I laughed.

"Keep telling yourself that," he said kissing me and I completely forgot what I was saying.

"So what is that sound then?" Because it defiantly wasn't Finnick

"That's why I woke you, listen," Peeta opened the window. It wasn't a snoring it was more of a mooing.

"What is that?" I stood up and looked out the window, the train tracks were elevated high off the ground surrounded as far as the eye could see with pens all housing all different colored cattle.

"I would love to paint this," Peeta said putting his arms around me.

"Why don't you?" I laughed.

"I will have forgotten all the little details and I want to do this amazing scene justice," he said.

"Here," I said reaching into my bag pulling out the camera that mum and Prim had given me before I left. "Take a picture and then you can do it justice."

"Your so smart," he kissed me on the cheek and took the camera.

"Should we wake them?" I asked looking at Finnick and Annie.

"I tried but they are both gone," Peeta laughed sticking the camera out the window.

"Don't drop that Mum will kill you," I warned.

"I won't," he said bringing it back inside. "Why have we been in two districts and the only pictures on here is one of you and Prim and a bathroom?"

"I was just testing the camera out," I actually didn't take a picture of a bathroom.

"Why aren't you using it," Peeta asked taking a picture of Finnick and Annie.

"Cause I feel weird taking pictures of everything," I said as he sat down and put his arm around me.

"Smile," he said holing up the camera.

"Your so pretty," he said showing me the picture he had just taken.

"Your not even looking at the camera," I saw sitting there smiling at the camera like an idiot and Peeta was just looking at me.

"I like it," Peeta said taking the camera off me. "This is a good camera; if your not going to use it."

"You can use it," I laughed. "As long as you don't take any pictures of me."

"You know that is not going to happen babe," he said lifting the camera and taking another picture."

"Peeta," I said trying to take the camera off him.

"You gave it to me," he said.

"Peeta," I said running my hands down his chest and kissing his neck.

"Not going to work," he said squirming.

"Please," I said kissing along his jaw.

"No," he said clicking a picture.

"Come on," I lightly kissing his lips then I heard the camera click again.

"Peeta," I snapped pushing him away.

"Come on," he said playing with the camera. "It's a good picture," he said showing me. I had to admit he was right it was a pretty cute picture.

"Can you hear that?" someone threw open the door to the compartment and screamed.

"What what?" Finnick shot up.

"That is the sound of innocent animals that are about to be murdered," Glimmer screamed.

"Oh you woke me up to say that?" Finnick said putting his head down and going back to sleep.

"Every year district 10 murders million of Cattle, chickens, Lambs and pigs for no reason," she said sitting down. I had no idea why she was talking to us I still though one and two hated us because of what we did in eleven and I was perfectly fine with that.

"Its not for no reason," Peeta said looking confused. "Its so we can eat them."

"That is even worse," Glimmer yelled. "Killing an innocent to consume their flesh."

"What are we meant to eat then," this maybe the thing I will tell everyone when they ask me why I don't like Glimmer.

"Well I'm a vegetarian and I'm surviving," she said proudly.

"Peeta," I really knew what she was talking about but I just wanted her to leave.

"What's a vegetarian?" Peeta asked.

"Seriously I am surprised people from 12 manage to stay alive with the amount of stuff you don't know," she laughed.

"Do you want me to kick your shinny ass," I said standing up.

"God I don't know why I even bothered," she clicked her tongue slamming the door of the compartment as she left.

"Do you guys seriously not know what a vegetarian is," Finnick said sitting up.

"Of course we do," Peeta laughed.

"Well played," Finnick laughed.

* * *

><p>"I'm not going in there," Glimmer screamed. We were meant to be having a tour an animal house.<p>

This was our second day in ten and Glimmer had not shut up about this meat is murder thing. She had however convinced a few people to give up meat for good.

"I'm going to fucking hit her," Johanna snapped.

"I think she would just complain more if you hit her," I sighed.

"Your right we should kill her," Johanna said smiling.

"I heard that pigs will eat anything," I said.

"Kill her and dump her body in a pig pen I like the way you think Katniss," she said hiding.

"I'm not hearing this," Peeta laughed.

"Good because if the police interrogate you I expect that you will cover for both of us not just the one your banging," she said.

"You promised not to mention that night in front of her," Peeta whispered.

"Oh you to better be joking," I laughed.

"Maybe," Johanna laughed.

"I want a picture," Peeta said pushing Johanna and I together.

"Peeta!" I stamped my foot.

"Your going to be pulling bad yelling faces in all the pictures I take of you and I'm still going to use them all," Peeta warned. "Now smile."

"Fine," I sighed smiling.

"See wasn't that better," he said showing me the picture.

"I am going to shove that camera up your ass," I said smiling.

"Please guys leave it in the bedroom," Johanna laughed.

"Is Peeta being dirty again," Finnick said walking up and winking at Johanna.

"Where is Annie? I have something I want to show her for her books," Peeta said.

"She made a friend," Finnick said pointing to Annie who was sitting on the ground with Nuts.

"The crazies have found each other," Johanna laughed.

"She isn't crazy," Finnick snapped.

"Okay," she laughed

"And my sister isn't crazy either," Beetee said coming up to us.

"I was just being funny," Johanna said.

"Comedy is a sign of an uneducated man," Beetee said.

"Good thing I'm not a man then," Johanna spat storming off.

"Beetee," he said waving. I don't know why but I was really looking forward to meeting him.

"I'm Finnick and they're Katniss and Peeta," Finnick introduced us.

"Nice to meet you," Peeta said shaking his hand.

"I'll be back just got to show Annie something," Peeta said walking off.

"This is Bullshit," Someone yelled out.

"Who was that?" Finnick laughed.

"That's Dalton from 10," Beetee said.

"Just because you're an idiot and don't eat meat your going to sit there and ruin it for the rest of us," he yelled at Glimmer.

"That's rich coming from you murderer," she screamed pulling something out of her bag and pouring it over him.

"Is that blood?" Finnick said in shock.

"Where is Peeta with that camera," I wanted to capture the moment Dalton bitch slapped Glimmer.

"You fucking bitch," Dalton screamed.

"I refuse to step foot in this slaughterhouse," Glimmer yelled throwing more of whatever the red stuff was.

"I work here," he yelled.

"Well then you're the worst of them all you control the machines that kill these innocent creatures," Glimmer yelled.

"We don't kill animal here," he yelled.

"I wonder why none of the teachers are stopping this?" Beetee said.

"I think they want him to hit Glimmer as much as the rest of us want him to," Finnick laughed.

"Okay I think that is enough," the teacher from district ten steeped in between them.

"It will never be enough until they stop murdering the innocent animals," Glimmer yelled.

"Enough," the teacher boomed. "This is what happens in district Ten Glimmer if you had this strong a view about it you should have stayed in district one. Now you and your friends are free to sit out here with the bus but I am afraid if you keep this up we will have no choice but to send you back to District one."

"Murder this is murder," she screamed.

"Enough get back on the bus Glimmer we are going to have a little chat," the teacher yelled.

"Everyone else follow me," a teacher yelled.

"Not going to lie," Annie said joining us. "I was kind of hoping that he would hit her," she laughed.

"Now that is why I love you," Finnick said putting his arms around her.

"This is Wiress," she said introducing her.

"Nice to meet you," she said waving at us.

"Wi this is Katniss, Finnick and Peeta," Beetee said introducing us.

"She is right you know," she said pointing at Glimmer.

"What do you mean?" Finnick asked but she didn't answer.

"Human are natural herbivores," Beetee said.

"What is that?" Peeta asked as we joined the line to get into the building.

"Plant eaters," Wiress said.

"Oh so it is unnatural that we eat meat?" I asked.

"No from what we have learnt from the studies of the old people," Wiress said. The old people were the ones that came before Panem was created.

"They found that eating the first human ate roots and leaves," It was weird Wiress didn't actually stop talking then Beetee just interrupted her.

"So eating meat is unnatural?" Finnick asked.

"No no no no," Wiress said shaking her head.

"It's a natural evolution," Beetee said.

"I'm confused," Annie whispered and I had to say I was right there with her.

"It is easy," Wiress smiled.

"You cannot dangle a food source in front of us for long without us eating it," Beetee laughed.

"I still don't get it," I heard Annie whisper to Finnick.

"Its okay I don't either," he said.

Glimmer was an idiot that was cemented in my mind the moment I saw what was in the animal.

"Oh oh oh Finnick look baby ducks," Annie squealed.

"Guys gather around," the teacher spoke up. "Now welcome to the district ten animal House it is where we house some of the baby animals that are born in district ten."

"Why didn't you tell this to the yelling mob outside?" someone yelled.

"To be honest I didn't want them in here," the teacher laughed. "They might talk the animals into killing them selves. A few rules we are going to spend sometime in here playing with the animals. There is food in the barrels in front of the pens if you would like to feed the animals. If you tease, hurt, annoy, flick, pinch, punch are cruel in anyway to these animals then you will be sent back to your district faster than you can inhale," she warned.

"Don't force the animals to eat because there is a lot of you trying to feed them and they might not ne hungry. I would encourage you not to sneak up on the animals because if they get scared they could hurt you. I think that it now have fun."

"Duck Ducks Finnick," Annie said pulling Finnick along.

"You go babe I'm going to look at the manly animals," he laughed.

"Come and take some pictures of them," Annie said to Peeta.

"Oh baby ducks," Peeta said sarcastically following Annie.

"Going over there," Finnick said walking off.

"Despite there appearance Pigs are actually very clean," Wiress said wondering off leaving me with Beetee.

"So," I wanted him to explain the meat eating thing again but I didn't want to seem like an idiot. "Wiress is your sister?"

"Yes we are twins," he said pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Is that why you finish each other sentences," I asked.

"No there is no real scientific proof to prove that," he said looking around. "I tested us both when we were seven there was nothing between us," he said looking over at his sister.

"Well if you spend enough time with someone you start thinking alike," I said.

"That was the exact conclusion I came up with," he said smiling at me like he was surprised I could come up with something like that.

"Anyway she is smart, smarter than me but she just has trouble articulating things," he laughed. Although I didn't see what was funny about that.

"What you did in the game in eleven was amazing," I said.

"We just did what we knew how to," he said. "There was no way we were going to win by hiding in a tree and shooting people."

"Smart," I said looking around.

"I don't know why but I had been looking forward to meeting you," he said without looking at me.

"I'm with Peeta," I don't know why I said that.

"That's not what I meant," he laughed. "You seem smart someone to talk to."

"I'm not that smart," I laughed.

"Your smarter than you think," he laughed turning around and walking over joining his sister.

I think I just got insulted I thought grabbing a handful of the feed and opening a pen.

"Aren't you so cute," as soon as I opened the pen a little goat ran over to me.

"What is your name?" I asked holding out my hand.

"I think I will call you Lady because that is what you're going to grow up to be," I was talking in the same high pitch squeaky voice that people talk in when they talk to babies. Then I head the click.

"Peeta," I snapped scaring the goat away. "Great you scared my friend away."

"I love taking pictures of you," he said smiling.

"You scared away my friend," I said holding my hand out trying to entice the goat back to me but she wasn't having it.

"No I think you snapping at me did it," he said coming over to me.

"I think Beetee insulted me," I said resting my head on his chest.

"Yeah the people from three think they are so much smarter than everyone," Peeta said kissing the top of my head.

"I like them we should be friends with them," I said.

"You know you can be friends with someone without me," he laughed.

"I know," I said thinking of Gale.

"Katniss," Annie called. "Come and see the baby pigs."

"Come on you can take some pictures," I said pulling Peeta along after me.

* * *

><p>Hope you like…please review<p>

District nine will be up tomorrow Monday at the latest.


	18. Chapter 18

Just knock on the door Katniss don't be a baby I said to myself. Taking a deep breath I knocked on the door and waited, I could hear people moving around so I knocked again.

"What!" Someone threw open the door. "I don't know you but I want to," it was Cato he didn't have a shirt on and I was finding it a bit hard to breath.

"P..p..p..Peeta," I stuttered like an idiot his chest was so, just wow.

"Yeah you're the chick from 12," he said blocking the doorway.

"Yeah I am is Peeta here?" I said looking up at his face.

"What's your name?" he said eyeing me up

"Is Peeta here?"

"That's a funny name," he said smiling.

"I just want to see Peeta," I said trying not to look at him in the eye.

"I don't think you can come in here," he laughed.

"I asked the teacher so how about you just move out of my way," I said.

"Sure thing," he said moving out of the way. The accommodation in district nine was different from the others, it was more of a dorm with ten beds lined against the wall separated only by a bedside table. To be honest I would have rather this had happened in another district so that only four people were staring at me instead of ten.

"Katniss," Finnick said sitting up he didn't have a shirt on either. What kind of hell was this?

"Where is Peeta?" I almost whispered.

"Over there," he said pointing to a bed across the room of course Peeta was the only one on this room that was still asleep.

"Thanks," I said making my way across the room to Peeta.

"Peeta," I leant down next to his bed and whispered into his ear. "Peeta," I whispered again but he just rolled over.

"Wake up Peeta," I said kissing the back of his neck.

"hmm," he said swatting the back of his neck.

"Peeta," I said poking his neck causing him to roll over on to his back. Getting off the floor I climbed onto the bed and straddled him, leaning down and lightly kissing his lips.

"Wake up," I said again. For a morning person he took a while to wake up.

"Peeta come on," I said kissing him again eventually he began to kiss me back.

"Good morning," I said after I stopped kissing him.

"This is a cruel dream," he laughed.

"Its not a dream Peeta," I kissing him again then climbing off him.

"It must be because you're going to be in so much trouble if its not," he said giving me a dirty look.

"I asked if I could," I said picking up the bag I bought with me. "Happy birthday!" I announced handing him the bag.

"Come here," he said ignoring the bag pulling me down into the bed kissing me. "You remembered," he said when we parted.

"Of course I remembered I have been lugging your presents through four districts," I laughed presenting him with the bag again.

"Thanks," he took the bag and I sat on the end of the bed.

"Is it your birthday?" Finnick said coming over slapping Peeta on the back.

"Yeah," Peeta smiled.

"How old are you now?" Finnick asked.

"Eighteen," Peeta was officially older than me.

"Should have shared this I would have gotten you something. Oh wait I did," he said throwing a package onto the bed. "Katniss only told us yesterday so its just something shitty. Its mostly from Annie but I'm gonna put my name on it as well."

"Open mine first," I said opening the bag and handing him one of the presents.

"From you," he said holding it up to his ear shaking it.

"You're going to break it," I said stopping him from shaking it.

"Okay," he laughed ripping the paper off it discarding it.

"What is it?" he said holding up the shinny black box.

"You have to open it," I laughed. I had spent forever trying to think of something to get him and I had finally found the perfect watch but I needed to order it all the way from district 2.

"I though it was something you could use," I said after he opened it. "I mean you don't have one."

"I love it," he said taking the watch out of the box.

"Does it fit?" I said taking it off him and slipping it over his hand. "I didn't know if I should get some links taken out."

"Its perfect," Peeta said kissing me.

"You sure you like it?" I asked.

"I love it," he smiled kissing me again.

"And before I throw up we will move on," Finnick laughed.

"Okay so this is from Mum and Prim," I said taking out the next box.

"You made them buy me a present?" he said giving me a look.

"Open your present Peeta," I ordered. Mum and Prim had gotten Peeta a wooden box full of different paints, brushes, charcoal, Pastels and pencils.

"Seriously," he said opening it looking over the box.

"Now I knew you would like," I said he had a giant smile on his face as he ran his fingers over the paints.

"You really are a giant art nerd," Finnick laughed.

"Shut up Finnick," I said throwing a pillow at him.

"I need to shower don't open ours until breakfast or Annie will kill us both," Finnick said getting up.

"Now that he is gone," Peeta said leaning forward and kissing me.

"There is a couple more," I said.

"Who else would buy me a present?" he laughed.

"This one is from Wyatt and Dana," I said presenting him with another present.

"This one is from Wynn and Rose," I handed him another.

"This one Bran, Gaspar and Tyler," I said handing him another one.

"I didn't think this may people liked me," he laughed.

"Open your presents Mellark," I snapped.

"Okay okay," he said reaching for the first one. Dana and Wyatt had gotten him a shirt, Wynn and Rose had gotten him a new pair of shoes and the others got him a jacket.

"A whole out fit," I laughed.

"Just the way I like you without pants," I laughed. "Oh wait I forgot this one," I picked another present off the floor.

"Is this the last one," he said shaking his head.

"Yes I promise," I said crossing my heart.

"Is this from you?" he said.

"No from mum she found them just before she left and she bought them for you," I said as he opened it.

"Jeans," he said smiling lifting them up.

"Yeah mum said that the jeans were old," personally I liked his jeans they hung right on his hips and his ass looked amazing in them.

"Thank you," he smiled.

"I would have made you a cake if we were at home," I said kissing him.

"And I would have eaten it all and pretended that it was nice and wasn't burnt," he said kissing me.

"Your to good for me," I laughed.

"Thank you so much for the watch and everything. I really love it," he said kissing me.

"I better go," I said collecting all the wrapping paper and putting it in the bag.

"I will see you at breakfast," he said getting out of bed hugging me. "Best birthday ever."

"I'm glad," I said kissing him. "I don't want to leave," I said tightening my grip around his neck.

"You have to go," Peeta whispered.

"No," I said kissing his neck reaching my hand down and playing with the drawstring on his Pj pants. "I want to get into bed with you."

"God," he said pulling me closer.

"Come on we wait until everyone leaves and we can," I said kissing him slipping my hand down his pants.

"Fuck we can't Katniss you know that," Peeta whispered removing my hand.

"But I want to," I said kissing him again.

"Believe me so do I but we cannot risk getting sent back to 12," he said.

"If we were back in 12 we could have sex," I said letting go of him.

"Believe me I want to but I don't want to go back there," he said.

"Fine," I sighed. "Your lucky you're so damn cute."

"I will see you at breakfast," Peeta said kissing my forehead.

"Happy birthday my amazing man," I got on my tippy toes and kissed his forehead.

* * *

><p>"Peeta Peeta Peeta," Annie squealed running across the courtyard. The meals in nine were served in the court that separated the dorms we were staying in.<p>

"Brace your self," Finnick said.

"Why?"

"Happy birthday," Annie screamed launching herself at Peeta knocking him off his feet.

"That's why," Finnick laughed.

"Happy birthday," she laughed and Peeta coughed.

"Come on Annie lets let Peeta breath a little," Finnick said lifting her off Peeta like she weighed nothing.

"You okay?" I said helping Peeta up.

"I'm fine," Peeta said coughing.

"Just had the wind knocked out of him," Finnick laughed. "Happens to me all the time she just gets a little excited."

"Happy birthday," she squealed again.

"Thanks Annie," Peeta said.

"Did Finnick give it to you?" she smiled.

"Thought you would like to see me open it," he flashing the package.

"Lets get food first," I said rubbing Peeta's back.

"I love birthdays," Annie said.

"I know," Finnick laughed leading Annie over to the food.

"You okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine. Just so I can brace myself how many other people have you told?" he asked taking my hand.

"No one," I laughed.

"You're a terrible liar," he said letting go of my hand and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I'm not lying," I laughed.

"As long as people don't jump out from behind something and yell surprise," he laughed.

"What would be wrong with that?" I asked.

"No Katniss," he sighed.

"I'm just going to talk to Finnick for a second," I said pretending to walk off.

"Your joking right," Peeta said grabbing my hand and pulling me back.

"Yeah I am I don't think I like you enough to plan a surprise party," I said.

"Oh wait until your birthday," he laughed.

"You going to make me a cake?" I asked filling my plate.

"I don't think you need a cake," she said.

"Did you just call me fat?" I asked watching him get his food.

"No," he laughed. "You always get my cakes I would make you something special."

"Nice save," I laughed.

"No party," he asked again.

"No party but Annie somehow found you a cake. So just act surprised," I laughed.

When we got to the table Annie still had the biggest smile on her face.

"Open it," Annie said bouncing up and down.

" Let him eat," Finnick said.

"Its fine," Peeta pulled the package out.

"What is it?" Peeta said looking it over in his hands.

"Open it," Annie squealed. But just as Peeta was about to open it there was a loud bang and in a moment you could see her shrink back into her shell.

"Its okay," Finnick put his arm around her. She just whimpered and buried her head in his chest.

"You okay Annie?" Peeta said putting the present down.

"District nine is the most industrial of all the districts. For every 100 people there is three factories, you are 85% more likely to be decapitated in district nine," she whispered.

"Annie it will be okay," Finnick said rubbing her arm.

"I want to go back to my room," she whispered.

"No we are going to do whatever they have planned," Finnick said.

"I'm not. I'm going to go back to my room," she said.

"Come on Annie," Finnick said. "You were doing so good." I felt a little uncomfortable listening in on their conversation.

"No," she screamed pushing Finnick away standing up.

"Sit down Annie," Finnick ordered.

"No," he voice broke when she yelled at him.

"I will go back to the room with her its okay," I said standing up.

"Sit down Katniss," Finnick snapped.

"Annie nothing is going to happen to you now sit down," he snapped.

"No I'm going back to my room," she said. "I have done enough."

"Sit down Annie," Finnick said pulling her down next to him,

"No no no no no no no no no no no," Annie said covering her ears.

"Annie," Finnick sighed putting his arm around her.

"Please please," Annie said crying.

"I'm sorry," Finnick said resting his forehead against hers.

"I can't I can't," she said shaking her head.

"You were going so good," Finnick said.

"I want to go back to bed," she sobbed.

"I'll take her," I said jumping up. "Come on Annie."

"I ruined Peeta's birthday," she sobbed when we got back into the room.

"No you didn't," I laughed.

"I can't help it," she crawled into her bed.

"I know its okay," I said tucking her in.

"I just can't," she muttered.

"Its okay Annie you just sleep and then tonight you can give Peeta his cake."

"I will be okay when I wake up," she said.

"See you then," I said turning the light off as I left the room.

* * *

><p>"You are a giant bread nerd," Finnick laughed.<p>

"I am a baker," Peeta had bags full with samples of different grains and flour that he had bought over the day.

"You see back in four we call that a nerd," Finnick laughed.

"I don't think you're a nerd," I said kissing his cheek.

"Thanks babe," he smiled.

"He makes this amazing bread with cheese on the top of it hmmmmm," I said licking my lips.

"So you're the domestic one," Finnick laughed.

"He is an amazing cook," I don't think I was doing anything for his credibility.

"Aw your such a cute little house wife," Finnick said laughing.

"A house wife that can still kick your ass," Peeta laughed.

"I would love to see that," Finnick said rolling up his sleeves.

"Hold my bags," Peeta said hanging me his bags.

"Not the face," I warned Finnick. "I still want my wife to be pretty."

"Thank you for the support," he said poking out his tongue.

Finnick and Peeta started bouncing around pretending to punch each other.

"I never got this male drive to show dominance over others," Beetee said joining me.

"But it is like you were talking about in nine," I said. "It is human instinct men take care of their families and to do that they do this."

"They aren't even hitting each other," Beetee said.

"It is modern day," I laughed. "Men don't need to take care of the family so now they just pretend to fight," I said as Finnick tackled Peeta to the ground.

"I said don't hurt him," I yelled.

"I'm fine," Peeta yelled wrestling with Finnick.

"I heard that it was his birthday," Beetee said pointing to Peeta.

"Yeah my boy is 18 he is so big," I said sniffing.

"Yes eighteen is a real milestone," Beetee laughed.

"Okay I think that is enough," I said moving over to break Finnick and Peeta up.

"I think I won that one," Finnick laughed. "But since it's your birthday."

"I won it fair and square," Peeta laughed.

"I was watching the whole thing and I'm going to say that it was all Peeta," I said kissing him.

"This was rigged," Finnick threw his hands up in the air.

"I'm sorry," I said patting him on the back.

"I'm just going to check on the love of my life," he laughed running off.

"Give these back," he said taking the stuff off me.

"I hear it is your birthday," Beetee said to Peeta.

"You telling everyone?" Peeta said looking at me.

"Well I was going to get one of those mega phones to announce it to everyone but Glimmer got them all for her big meat announcement," I said.

"I didn't have time to get you anything but I will give you this one of the wisest old people once said It is our choices...that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities."

"Thank you," Peeta said looking confused.

"It is something good to live the rest of your life by," Beetee said.

"Thank you," Peeta smiled.

"I will see you at dinner," Beetee said smiling.

"See you," Peeta waved.

"It is our choices...that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities," Peeta repeated. "It is kind of poetic."

"You know we have some spare time we could go and fool around a little," I whispered into Peeta's ear.

"Come on then," he said smiling.

"Really?"

"Yeah come on," he said kissing me.

"I'll beat you there," I said moving away from him.

"It not fair it's my birthday," he joked. "You have to let me win."

"Fine I will give you a head start," I laughed.

"Peeta," someone squealed.

"Run," Peeta said.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to spend your birthday with you," Annie said skipping towards us.

"That's okay," Peeta said smiling at her.

"Did you open your present?" she asked.

"Not yet wanted to wait for you," he said.

"What did you get?" Annie asked looking into the bag Peeta held.

"Just some flour and grains for back at home," he said.

"Come on," Annie said taking my hand and leading me back towards the dorms.

"Are you coming Peeta?" I said as Annie dragged me away.

"Now we know that if you were at home all your friends would had given you a giant party and we really tried to come up with a way to do it," I said.

"No you didn't I swear you two if anyone yells out surprise I will kill you both," Peeta warned.

"It's a surprise if we are telling you about it now," Annie said shaking her head.

"So what is it?" Peeta sighed.

"This morning we were only able to get a cake but I woke up at noon and felt a lot better and the kitchen staff helped me," Annie said smiling.

"I hate both of you," he said smiling.

"Come on," I said taking his hand and opening the door to the courtyard. It was covered in balloons, streamers and a giant banner that said

HAPPY BIRTHDAY PEETA

"How the hell did you do all this?" Peeta said looking around the courtyard.

"I like parties," Annie said smiling.

"And you helped do this?" he asked looking at me.

"I only thought it would be a cake," I admitted.

"Thank you both so much," he said dropping what he had in his arms and taking us both into his arms.

"Hey hands off the merchandise," Finnick said coming up to us.

"Do you like it?" Annie said jumping into Finnick's arms.

"A bit over the top," he said hugging her.

"Come and sit down Peeta," Annie said taking his hand and sitting him down in front of a cake.

"Its chocolate," Annie said hitting Finnicks hand away.

"My favorite," Peeta said smiling.

"Where is the camera?" I asked it was time for a taste of his own medicine.

"Here," he said throwing it at me.

"Smile," I said taking a picture.

"Open your present," Annie said as I took a picture of her.

"It's a book," she squealed before Peeta even got the wrapping paper off it.

"Bread from the districts," Peeta smiled holding it up and I quickly snapped a picture.

"I found it at the train station in nine it has all different recipes of different bread that they have in all the districts," Annie explained.

"Thank you so much I love it," he said leaning over and kissing her on the cheek. Which made me a little jealous.

"Hey unless I get a kiss keep your lips to yourself," Finnick said.

"Come here then," Peeta joked opening his arms.

" Finally," Finnick said jumping into them wrapping his arms around Peeta's neck. I just had to take a picture to show everyone at home.

"You can leave is now," Finnick joked. "We are in love."

* * *

><p>Hope you like I know you didn't get to see much of the district but I though all the Peeta and Katniss love would be better.<p>

Please tell me what you think District 8 should be up in the next couple of days .


	19. Chapter 19

"I'm so excited for today," Clove said as she dance around the room in her underwear. I was trying to pretend to be asleep so that they wouldn't talk to me. Last night they had tried to have a conversation with me about how good it felt that I was with Peeta and how that my life had meaning now I was fucking someone.

"All the major labels are made right here in eight," Glimmer clapped her hands together. All I wanted them to do was shut up so I could actually go back to sleep.

"Would you witches shut the fuck up people want to sleep," Johanna moaned.

"Unlike you two some people need a longer to get ready because they actually care what they look like," Glimmer said in her pretentious district one accent.

"I get why Katniss is not trying she already has a hot boyfriend," Clove said. Did she just say that Peeta was hot, he is mine bitch I though but just continued staring at the ceiling hoping they would think that I was still asleep.

"He is really cute," Glimmer laughed. "Way to hot for her," she whispered.

"Oh yeah I would ride him," Clove laughed.

"Then you would have fuck both of Katniss's boyfriends," Glimmer laughed. They both acted like they were best friends but they were always taking jabs at each other.

"Well you already tried that yeah and failed miserably on both fronts," Clove said smugly. What the hell were they talking about if they tried anything with Peeta I will smother them in their sleep.

"Whatever why would I want anyone else when I have Cato eating out of the palm of my hand," Glimmer laughed.

"Well anyway," Clove sighed. "I get Katniss still sleeping but you should be up and ready to shop because if you look past the lesbian hair cut and the total lack of fashion sense you could at least get yourself a decent looking man," Clove laughed. "Well maybe not decent but a man anyway."

"Just shut the fuck up," Johanna snapped.

"We are so lucky," Glimmer went on talking. "We put in the effort and we have both got two of the hottest guys on this tour."

"That reminds me we are going to have to stop in at a Garmer store," Garmer was a shoe store we had one in 12 but I would never shop in it. "I need bigger heals Gale is just so tall I can barely reach his lips."

"From what you told me it is not his lips he wants you to reach,' Glimmer laughed. Gale? Clove? What! I know I shouldn't care I was with Peeta and I lo….. I really liked him but Gale was my friend.

"Oh shut up," Johanna moaned.

"So what do you plan on doing all day then if your not going to shop?" Glimmer asked.

"I did plan on sleeping all day," today was one of the rare days that nothing was planned. There were buses running all day from where we were staying into the center of eights shopping district so that people could enjoy the discount shopping.

"Well we plan on being on the first bus that goes into town so that we can get as much shopping as possible done," Clove spat.

"I don't care how about you just paint your faces in silence and get the fuck out of the room," Johanna snapped.

"God I wish for once we could pick our own room mates," Glimmer screamed.

"Go eat some meat bitch maybe you will be less uptight," Johanna spat.

"Ahhhhh I can't stand her," Glimmer screamed.

"Just don't listen to her Glim she is just jealous," Clove said calmly.

"No I'm not," Johanna laughed.

"Deep down she is, she is jealous that she isn't as pretty as you, that she has no apparent sense of style and that your dating Cato and she is not," Clove said.

"Believe me I'm not," Johanna voice broke a little.

"Would you shut up," Clove yelled. "You're upsetting her."

"You know what is upsetting me, the fact that my IQ goes down just being forced to listen to your stupid conversations," Johanna yelled.

"I'm going in the shower I can't even be in the same room with her," Glimmer sobbed slamming the door to the bathroom.

"Maybe you wouldn't be so angry if you had a good fuck," Clove yelled at Johanna.

"Yeah maybe but unlike you I don't measure my self worth with the man I am fucking," Johanna spat.

"You only say that because you don't have a man." Clove laughed.

"Sure," Johanna sighed.

"See I have Gale just where I want him all I need to do is get his eyes off her," Clove spat. "Then he will be all done."

Really what is she talking about does Gale really still have feeling for me?

"Please I don't care," Johanna sobbed.

"Don't bother Clove you try and be friends with these people but it won't work," Glimmer said coming out of the bathroom.

"I know the whole thing is meant to be about uniting the districts but as much as I try they just all look down on us because we were born in district one," Glimmer said.

"And two," Clove laughed.

"No just one," Glimmer laughed.

"Whatever," Clove spat. "I am ready." How can people be so mean and bitchy to one another and still pretend to be friends. If I were Clove I would have ripped out her pretty blonde hair.

"Lets go then," Glimmer said clapping.

"Thank God for that," Johanna yelled when they left. "And thank you all the support."

"I don't know what your talking about I was asleep," I laughed rolling over.

"You weren't asleep because I have been your room mate for a couple of weeks now and I know what it sounds like when you're asleep," Johanna laughed.

"I don't know what you are talking about," I laughed getting out of bed.

"Oh oh Peeta yeah do it again yes Peeta oh," Johanna moaned.

"What are you doing?" I said as Johanna thrashed around on the bed.

"You have sex dreams a lot," Johanna laughed.

"I really have no idea what you're talking about," could feel myself going bright red.

"You like what Peeta does with his tongue," she said throwing back the covers and getting out of bed.

"I really have no idea," I said rummaging through my bag trying to avoid the conversation.

"Yes Peeta Oh Peeta Peeta," she started moaning again.

"Okay okay," I just wanted her to stop.

"Is he that good?" she said seriously. How the hell would I know? Peeta was the only person I had ever slept with but I thought he was good. I mean at first he didn't last that long but it was amazing now, I think.

"I don't know Peeta is the only one I have ever, you know," I continued to look through my bag for nothing in particular.

"Really," she said sitting on my bed looking down on me.

"Yeah and I'm fine with that," I said proudly.

"Good for you," she patted me on the head.

"Hey Peeta is amazing and I lo…damn it really like him," I said.

"You love him," she jumped on the bed.

"I really like him," I said stamping my foot.

"Even I can see through that," Johanna laughed jumping off the bed.

"I really like him," I said again even I was beginning to doubt that.

"Keep telling yourself that," she winked at me.

"So how many people have you slept with?" I said wanting it to turn around anything to stop talking about my sex life.

"A lady doesn't kiss and tell," she said laughing.

"Spill it," I said grabbing a pillow off Glimmers bed throwing it at her.

"I do consider myself a lady Katniss," she laughed.

"I told you who I slept with," I said pouting.

"That lip might work on Peeta but I'm not falling for it," she said pointing at my pout.

"I don't want to know all of them I will be fine with one person," I laughed.

"You swear that you won't tell anyone," she said throwing the pillow back at me.

"Why? What have you done?"

"Swear that you won't tell anyone," she said seriously.

"Can I tell Peeta?" I said sitting next to her.

"No you can't tell Peeta," she said throwing her hands in the air.

"I promise he wont tell anyone," I really couldn't.

"Do you want to know or not," she snapped.

"I'm sorry I won't tell Peeta go on," I laughed.

"Okay so I sort of slept with," but she coughed before she said who it was.

"Who? come on" I said punching her arm.

"Okay so at the Bon fire thing in 12," she said.

"It's a coal fire but go on," I corrected her.

"What's the difference?" she asked.

"A Bon fire is wood and a coal fire is coal but don't change the subject," I said using my mum finger.

"Cato," she screamed.

"No way," I said with the biggest smile on my face.

"Don't tell anyone," she said panicking.

"No way," I just couldn't believe it.

"Say something other than that," she snapped.

"No way," I really couldn't help it. "That's why you're so pissed off at Glimmer.

"No no I am pissed off because she is a stuck up district one princess that think she is better than everyone else and believe me he might have a rocking body," she said.

"I know right its hypnotic," I smiled just thinking about it.

"It is like rock hard as well but he was shit," she said sounding a little sad.

"Really?" I was kind of disappointed.

"Yeah he was like oh baby," she said standing up on the bed. "You know you want to touch it baby," she said pointing to her crouch.

"And of course you touched it," I laughed.

"I kind of felt sorry for him," she laughed. "He was so pathetic with his pants around his ankles."

"You know I can picture that," I laughed.

"And he referred to himself in the third person," she laughed. "Cato likes that do that again to Cato."

"Cato wants you to touch it," I jumped up on the bed putting on my best Cato voice.

"So I touched it," she said sitting down.

All I could do was laugh that kind of laughter that you just can't stop.

"Yep I have an amazing taste in men," she laughed. "I'll get that you just keep laughing," she said, as there was a knock at the door.

"Its yours," she sighed.

"Peeta," I don't know why I was just so happy at this moment.

"Your not ready," he looked so good today.

"Come and kiss me," I said putting my arms out.

"Have you two been drinking?" he said crossing the room and taking me into his arms.

"No Johanna just told me something really funny," I said snuggling into his chest. Cato might have an eight pack but you didn't get to hear that amazing heart beat if you put your heard against his chest.

"What was it?" he said laughing.

"I promised I wouldn't tell," I said pouting.

"Why can't I know," he laughed.

"Its girl stuff," Johanna quickly said.

"Your not pregnant are you?" he said sounding panicked.

"Would I be this happy if I was pregnant?" I said hitting him.

"I'm not if you care," Johanna laughed.

"Good," Peeta laughed.

"Okay so I'm going into the shower so that will give you about 15 minutes, is that enough time?" she said laughing.

"Make it 20," Peeta said picking me up and throwing me on the bed.

"30," I said pulling him down on top of me.

"I will be back in ten," she laughed.

"Fine go go," I said waving her away.

"You know I don't think this was that they had in mind when they told us we could spend the day shopping," Peeta said kissing my neck.

"God I love it when you talk dirty," I laughed.

"What did Johanna tell you?" he asked kissing my neck.

"I promised I wouldn't tell anyone," I said tugging on his shirt.

"You can tell me," he put his arms up letting me pull off his shirt.

"I can't I'm sorry," I said letting him do the same to me.

"Just promise me your not pregnant," he said stopping everything.

" I swear I'm not pregnant," I said pulling him down on top of me again.

"Lets take care of that then," he said pulling at my pajama bottoms.

"No not funny," I said stopping him.

"Sorry I shouldn't have said that," he said kissing me.

"Yeah you shouldn't have," I said pushing him off me.

"No no no come on Kat we haven't done it in so long Finnick is starting to look good to me," he said smiling.

"Really," I have to admit that just the thought of it was turning me on a lot.

"Katniss I am so horny please," he said sobbing.

"Okay I'm sorry," I said lying down on the bed like a plank. "Have your way with me," I said screwing my face up and closing my eyes.

"You know that would normally put me off but not today," he said pulling down my shorts.

* * *

><p>Sorry its short but I have been kind of working on the next chapter and I got a little side tracked.<p>

Hope you like this one… please tell me what you think =D


	20. Chapter 20

District 7

The train ride from eight to seven was one of the longest of the tour it was going to take us a full day to get there. Peeta and I made sure that we weren't stuck in a compartment with annoying people like we were for the train ride from nine to eight. Four hours stuck in a compartment with a bunch of giggling girls; I was going to kill someone and I am pretty sure that Peeta starts to twitch every time someone laughs. Thankfully this time we had managed to get Finnick, Annie, Johanna, Beetee and Wiress. I liked our little group for the first time in my life these were my friends; I had people that I could talk to, eat lunch with and laugh with. People who cared how about what I was doing, how I felt and if something was to happen to me. It was a weird feeling for me having so many I have always just had one friend at a time.

"They are so cute," Annie said; Sometime during the first hour Johanna's head had slowly fallen on to Wiress shoulder and now they were snuggled together quietly sleeping.

"Peeta where is the camera I want to take a picture," I said looking through his bag. Maybe I could make copies and plaster them everywhere.

"Here," he pulled the camera out of his pocket and threw it at me.

"Lucky I can catch," I said poking out my tongue. Snapping a picture of the cute couple.

"I'm going to want a copy of that," Finnick laughed.

Beetee had pulled out something electronic (I had no idea what it was) and started fiddling with it. He had a cute little pair of glasses and a little tool kit filled with tiny hammers, pliers and screwdrivers. Peeta had tried his best to be interested in what he was doing but gave up after a ten minutes.

"Now I think I am a smart person but he just hurts my head," Peeta said coming over resting his head on my lap.

"Its okay he makes anyone look dumb," I leaned down kissing him.

"I don't mean it," Beetee said without looking up from what he was doing.

"We know," Peeta laughed.

"So my brother use to tell me this story about how the people in seven lived in tree houses," Annie laughed as she looked out the window.

"Has one of the stories your brother told you ever been true?" Finnick laughed but stopped as soon as he saw Annie's face.

"He is only saying that because my brother never liked him," Annie snapped crossing her arms.

"How could someone not like Finnick?" I laughed as I played with Peeta's hair. I wanted to go back to eight and climb back into bed with him.

"He said that he was a bad influence on me," Annie said poking out her tongue.

"I was seven," Finnick sighed it seemed like they had this fight before.

"He forced me to steal my aunts necklace and then he lost it in the ocean," Annie said staring at Finnick.

"One I dared you to steal the necklace so you didn't have to do it and two you were the one that pushed me into the water when you knew it was in your pocket," Finnick snapped.

"It was an irreplaceable diamond necklace," Annie snapped back.

"I don't know why your still mad at me you're the one that stole it," Finnick let out a giant sigh.

"How about we stop fighting and wait until Johanna wakes up to see if the people in seven do live in trees," Peeta said rolling over.

"You know sometime I do think that you're still a bad influence on me," Annie said turning her nose up in the air. God Finnick don't say anything, don't say anything.

" I mean you make me do all this stuff I don't want to do and you endanger your life," Annie sighed.

"If it wasn't for me your would still be the scared little 13 year old that hadn't left her room in over a year," Finnick snapped.

"I was happy in my room nothing could hurt people in there," she said getting up and sitting next to me.

"In those four years have I let a single thing happen to anyone?" Finnick snapped. Annie didn't say anything she just crossed her arms and refused to look at him. I wish I had gotten a book out of my bag or had something to pretend to be doing; so it wasn't so awkward.

"The answer is no," I wish I could have fallen asleep like Peeta.

"I was just telling people what my brother use to tell me," she said resting her head on my shoulder.

"Your brother is dead Annie," Finnick said looking her straight in the eye.

"I know that Finnick I was there," she said jumping up and running out of the compartment.

"I shouldn't have said that," he sighed.

"I wouldn't have," Beetee said.

"Damn it," Finnick muttered getting up and leaving as well.

* * *

><p>"Smell that!" Johanna grabbed my arm as soon as we got off the train. "Just breath it in."<p>

"Pine," I laughed.

"It smells like home Katniss," she said hugging me. "Smells just like home."

"It smells good," I laughed.

The train station in seven was surrounded by trees everyway you looked. Annie let out a small whimper and grabbed Wiress's hand.

"Why so many trees?" I knew I shouldn't have laughed but it was kind of a stupid question.

"The whole districts is like this Annie," Johanna sighed. "Ever spare square inch of seven is covered in a tree of some sort."

"You are 78%..." Annie started rattling off another one of her statistics when Beetee interrupted her.

"Annie did you know that only 98% of the things we worry about ever end up coming true?"

"98%?" she asked biting her lip.

"So even if there is a 78% chance of you getting hit by a falling branch but by you worrying about it there is only a 98% chance that it wont happen," he said.

"Do braches fall often?" she said looking at Johanna. We all knew that Johanna wasn't the nicest person and she usually didn't try and sugar coat things when Annie was being like this.

"Never there is a whole group of people who's job it is to climb up the trees and cut down the loose and dangerous branches," there was a collective sigh of relief when she said it.

"Oh," Annie said looking up at the trees. "If you say so," she said letting go of Wiress and wondering off.

"Thank you for that," Finnick said to Johanna.

"For what?" she laughed.

"For making up that story for Annie," he laughed draping his arm around her shoulder.

"What story you idiot there is; my sister does it," she said punching Finnick before walking over to get her bags.

"Annie still mad at you?" I asked as we lined up to collect our bags. Apparently where we would be staying was too isolated for the bus to reach so we had to walk.

"Why is she mad?" Peeta asked.

"In a nut shell Finnick is an ass," I laughed.

"Peet will you get my bag I need a smoke women are stressing my out," he said ignoring me.

"Sure," Peeta said looking confused. "So what happened after I fell asleep?"

"Apparently Finnick made Annie steal something…. I really have no idea," I shrugged. I really didn't know what was happening.

"I am so glad you pay so much attention," he said grabbing one of Annie's bags and throwing it at me.

"You were asleep. Why weren't you paying attention?" I asked as he handed me another one of our bags from the pile.

"I was just saying it might have explained why Annie was the way she was if you were playing attention," she said handing me another bag.

"We don't need to know what is wrong with Annie she is just Annie," I would like to know but I'm not going to push it.

"I was just saying," he said handing me another bag.

"This isn't ours?" I took one look at it and handed it back.

"Its Johanna's isn't it?" he took the little carry bag back and looked it over in his hands.

"No," I laughed looking at the floral bag again.

"What are you doing with my bag?" little Clove screamed as she climbed over the pile of waiting bags.

"Sorry," Peeta said smiling handing over the bag. "Thought is was Jo's."

"This bag is vintage," she said pointing her finger "and I know what you two are up to."

"What are we up too?" Peeta laughed.

"Gale told me that you try and do something now that we are dating," she snapped opening the bag and looking through it. I laughed a little to myself I hope her relationship with Gale lasts longer than mine.

"It was just a mistake," Peeta laughed grabbing one of Finnick's bags at Clove's feet and she fell back dramatically.

"You pushed me," she yelled trying to get up but she was wedge between several bags.

"You fell," I nearly snorted I was laughing so hard.

"He pulled the bag out from under my feet," she screamed.

"Sorry I didn't mean to let me help you up," God that boy is too nice for his own good.

"Don't touch me," she screamed trying to get up.

"Just let me help you up," Peeta laughed.

"Get off me don't touch me," she screamed.

"Peeta just leave her she is a bitch," I said pulling him away.

"I'm a bitch really," Clove yelled.

"Did I stutter?" I yelled at her.

"Get off me," Clove yelled as Peeta tried to help her up again.

"I didn't mean to," Peeta said as I pulled him away.

"You are to nice for your own good," I said poking him.

"Sorry," he said smiling.

"What did you do?" Finnick came over laughing as we watched other people try and pry Clove out of the pile of bags.

"She fell," I got in before Peeta could open his mouth. I secretly wished that he did push her; she deserved it.

"I would have pushed her," Finnick laughed. "For someone so small she is so irritating."

"You apologized to Annie yet?" Peeta asked.

"Come on man your meant to be on my side," Finnick sighed.

"How do you see that?" Peeta laughed.

"It's the Bro code," Finnick laughed. "You're meant to be on my side."

"Okay I will keep that in mind," Peeta laughed.

"Am I your bro?" I asked.

"No," Finnick laughed.

* * *

><p>Turns out that Annie was somewhat right about the people in seven living in trees; all the houses that we passed were elevated off the ground so that in some places it looked like the houses sat in the tree tops.<p>

"I am not liking this," Annie whispered.

"Its okay Ann," I said gripping her hand tightly. We were in the middle of a 'pine farm' basically it was a big forest that they used for lumber.

We were here to see the different ways that the people that work in sevens pine farms cut down trees. Personally I think it is a big mistake setting a bunch of teenagers loose in the middle of a forest with a bunch of axes and chain saws even if they are being supervised.

"I am not liking this," she said again.

"Want me to come back to the room with you?" I asked putting her arm around me.

"No," she said shaking her head. "I'm going to prove Finnick wrong."

"That's my girl," I laughed as a teacher from seven got up in front of everyone and started talking.

"Why can't my boyfriend be like Peeta?" she laughed.

"Because men like Peeta don't exist in the real world," Johanna said coming out of nowhere.

"Then how do you explain how Peeta is here?" I asked her sticking out my tongue.

"Well there must be something wrong with him," Johanna whispered as the teacher stopped what she was saying to stare at us. "A third nipple, webbed feet, some kinky sex thing."

"Nope," I laughed.

"He has a tiny penis?" Annie giggled.

"I think it is normal," I laughed.

"There has to be something wrong with him," Johanna laughed.

"There isn't," there was nothing wrong with Peeta.

"He snores, picks his nose, farts in bed anything," Annie said joining in.

"He is a morning person," the only thing that I could think of.

"That's disgusting," Johanna spat.

"Oh you poor thing," Annie laughed.

"So what is wrong with Finnick then?"

"How about we start with what is right with Finnick it will be a much shorter list," she sighed.

"Okay we are going to break up into groups and each of you is going to have an instructor and they are going to give you a little tour of the farm then show you some of the ways we cut down the trees and then end with some fun," the teacher boomed, staring in our direction. Like we were the only ones that were talking.

"Groups of ten please I'll give you ten 2 minutes to organize yourselves or I will do it for you," she snapped.

"See you bitches," Johanna said walking off.

"Where are you going?" I called after her.

"I don't wanna have to spend the whole day with you people," Johanna said.

"Get your ass back here," Annie yelled.

"I don't want to be in the loser group," she moaned walking back to us.

"But your one of us now," I laughed.

" I always knew this day would come," she said putting her face in her hands.

"Its okay it's not that bad," Annie said rubbing her back.

"What's wrong with her?" Peeta said.

"Your not a morning person," she sobbed.

"What are you talking about?" Peeta looked confused.

"Its nothing," I said mentally counting our little group.

"How could you? You were so perfect," Johanna cried falling into Annie's arms.

"Why are my friends always so weird?" Peeta sighed.

"Because you are our leader," Finnick said putting his arm around Peeta's shoulder.

"3," Wiress announced when she joined us with Beetee.

"Okay this isn't hard people," the teacher yelled coming up to us.

"You two over there," she pointed to Annie and Johanna.

"You three with them," she said pointing to Peeta, Wiress and Finnick.

"You two that one," she said pointing to Beetee and I. "See ten that wasn't so hard was it.

"See you," Peeta said grabbing my waist and kissing me.

"Bye," I said quickly kissing him again then joining my new group.

Apparently the idea of fun in district seven involves giving us a map each and telling us to follow the marked path to make it back to camp.

"I see no point in this," Beetee said as he helped me over a fallen tree.

"I don't know it is kind of relaxing," I laughed as soon as the teacher had told us what we were doing Beetee had something to say about it.

"There is no educational value here what so ever," he groaned. Once we had our maps the teacher instructed us that we were to break up into groups of 2 and that it was going to be a race. The person that arrived back at camp first was the winner.

"We are perfecting our map reading skills," I laughed.

"No we are not! there is a vital flaw in how they presented us with this challenge," he said taking the map off me. "You see they have presented us with a topographic map."

"Wait what is that?" I asked, he really did make me feel like I was stupid sometimes.

"It is a map that shows the shape and elevation of the terrain you see," she said handing me the map. "The lines that are close together indicate that the terrain is steep say a hill or an incline and the lines that are far apart indicate that the terrain is flat."

"Okay," here I was thinking that they were all different paths or roads.

" It is the wrong type of map with the tall trees and limited lines of vision it is hard to tell if the terrain is a incline or flat and the fact that the didn't tell us which way was north when we started so basically we are just walking around blind," he snapped.

"Well we came from this way," I pointed in the direction we were heading.

"How do you know that?" he sighed looking over the map.

"Because I recognize the trees," there were makings on the trees around us that I recognized.

"They are trees they all look the same," he sighed spinning around in a circle pointing at the trees.

"No there not," I laughed. "There is a few around here that are different species of pine or they have been mixed with other trees see," I said finding a tree. "The bark on these are just a little different from the others and when we were walking I noticed that they run in a line all the way back to where we started."

"But we don't need to go back where we started we need to go to the camp ground," Beetee sighed it is funny to see the all but gives up where there is something he doesn't know.

"Yes but if we know that that was is back where we started then if we go roughly this way," I said positioning myself in the right direction. "Then we should end up where we need to be."

"Are you 100% sure?" he asked looking closer to the trees I pointed out then consulting the map.

"Not 100% but if you have a better idea we can do that," I said crossing my arms.

"Give me a second I am thinking," he said sitting on the group putting his face in his hands.

"Beetee," apparently it took him a while to think.

"Shhh."

"Okay we will do it your way," he said jumping up.

"Are you sure because you could think about it again," I snapped. I was getting a little annoyed that he thought he was better than me.

"No I have thought through all the options that have been presented to us and this is the easiest and the most logical," he said starting off in the direction I had pointed out.

"What were the other options?" I asked following him.

"None of them were feasible," he said almost tripping over a fallen branch.

"Watch where you're walking please," I said helping him up I really didn't want to be carrying him all the way back to camp.

"How was it you were able to tell the different between the trees?" he asked.

"My father use to take Gale and I hunting when we were little. He taught us how to pay attention to what is happening around so that if we got lost we could find our way back," I stopped for a second. I haven't thought about my father in a long time; I use to think of him everyday.

"My father invented the smallest music player ever," he didn't sound at all proud of him.

"Is that the one that can be implanted?" a few years ago there was a lot of hype about the new age of music a device that could be implanted into the arm and controlled by a remote.

"Yeah that's the one," he sighed.

"Whatever happened to that?" most of the high tech stuff that the Capital and the first handful districts never made it to 12. However we always one or two spoilt people would often get a hold of it and flaunt it for the whole district to see. This didn't happen with this implant.

"It killed someone," he snapped.

"Oh really how?" was it rude to ask?

"A women got a small electrical shock which shorted out the implant which caused her heart to stop," he sighed.

"Ouch," there was no other way to put it.

"Total recall of all the implants and my father was put into jail for murder," he said totally throwing me.

"But he didn't do it," how can someone be put into jail for something they had no control over.

"Apparently he overlooked some safety issues in the initial phases of development. Okay enough about my father what does he do?"

"He worked in the mines back in 12 but there was an accident and he died," I said stopping.

"I'm sorry," Beetee said putting his arm around me.

"It was a while ago just I haven't thought about him in so long," I sighed and started walking again.

"People say that once you stop thinking of people everyday that means you are living for them," how does he remember all this stuff.

"Who says that?" it was really good and did make me feel better.

"Well I just made it up," he laughed. "But I did make you feel better."

"Yeah you did," I said punching him.

"Hey look," he said surprised "We made it."

"Oh I knew you doubted my genius," I laughed. All I wanted to do at the moment was climb into bed.

"I didn't doubt you just your methods," he laughed.

"Oh thank God," Annie came running over throwing her arms around me. "Never leave me alone with her again."

"Thank God," Johanna said joining us.

"All she does is talk about cutting down trees," Annie sobbed.

"All she did was talk about was getting hit by the falling trees," Johanna yelled.

"Well if you were a little more careful I wouldn't have been like that," Annie yelled.

"You mean if I was paranoid," Johanna yelled I had a feeling that they had been fighting for a while.

"You have .." Annie started but Johanna interrupted her.

"I know! You have a 78% chance of getting hit with by a falling tree."

"I was scared," Annie stomped her foot. "And you did nothing to make me feel better."

"Because I refuse to baby you," Johanna screamed people were starting to stop their conversations and stare at us.

"I can't help it," Annie screamed.

"Yes you can its just if something is to hard or you don't want to deal you go crawling back inside your shell."

"How about we stop fighting and just take a breath," I quickly jumped in.

"No shut up," Johanna snapped. "Something bad happened to you I get it but we all have things that follow us around you just have to learn to deal with it."

"I am dealing with it," Annie screamed.

"No your not you stand there and you rattle off percentages and facts. You hide behind Finnick and retreat into your room," Johanna yelled.

"Come on Jo that's enough," I snapped.

"Well… well what about you," Annie stuttered.

"You are so bitchy and surly. Why Johanna did something happen to you? Did something happen in your life that hurt you? Did someone break you?"

"That is none of your fucking business," Johanna yelled backing off.

"Really? You stand there and be all high and mighty with me because I don't want to go through something again but I have to mind my own business?" Annie screamed.

"Yes something happened to me but I am not letting the fear that something might happen to me ruin my life." This was just going around in circles.

"I am not afraid something will happen to me," Annie yelled. "I am afraid something will happen to you."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Johanna spat.

"I don't care if anything happens to me I just don't want to see anything happen to you," Annie screamed.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Johanna said looking confused.

"You're my friend I don't want to see anything happen to you," Annie screamed.

"I'm your friend?" Johanna said.

"Yes you idiot and I want you to be more careful and I don't want to see anything happen to any of you," Annie stomped her foot.

"Its okay Annie," I said pulling her into a hug.

"I'm sorry I didn't know," Johanna said hugging both of us.

"Group hug," someone yelled joining in ruining the moment.

"Finnick," Annie said breaking free from our hug and throwing herself at him. "I'm sorry."

"No it was my fault," Finnick laughed.

"I'm so sorry," Annie said again.

* * *

><p>"Where is Peeta?" It had been a while since the last team had stumbled through the trees and it was going to be dark soon.<p>

" He was with the guy from 6 I think," Finnick said looking around.

"He will be back soon," Johanna said still looking shocked from what Annie had said.

"We are waiting for one more group," the teacher got up in front of the group. "Now dinner is being served so we are going to get you to all go inside and I am sure they will join us soon."

"Peeta," I whispered. I was starting to get really scared pair after pair had found there way back to the camp but Peeta wasn't among them.

"Peeta!" I just stood there I couldn't move. "Peeta."

"Come on Katniss let's go inside I am sure he is already inside," Finnick said taking my hand.

"No," Peeta would have come and found me straight away he wasn't inside. "Peeta," I said pushing my way through the crowd.

"Mrs Trinket… Mrs Trinket," I said trying to get her attention.

"Come along let's get you inside," she said guiding me towards the doors.

"No Peeta isn't back yet," I said panicking.

"We know darling," she said taking my hands. "I want you to go inside we are doing all we can to find him."

"No where is he?" I backed away from her and bumped into something.

"Katniss," Finnick said taking my hand.

"Come on," I said pulling him to the tree line. "We need to find him."

"Mr. Odair Miss Everdeen, you are not going out there," Mrs. Trinket yelled.

"Katniss look at me," Finnick said taking my face into his hands. "They are probably just lost. I know you are freaking out but getting yourself all worked up."

"What if something has happened?"

"I know but he is just lost, we all know he is bad he is with directions," Finnick laughed.

"Is he?" I couldn't think all I could see in my head was the image of Peeta lying dead in a forest in district seven.

"Lets go inside," he said taking my hand.

"No I think I'm going to stay out here until Peeta gets back," I wasn't moving until Peeta was back.

"Its getting dark Katniss," Finnick said. Teachers and people that I had never seen before had started gathering in a group in the middle of camp. They were just standing there talking.

"Exactly it is getting dark why are you just standing there?" I screamed.

"Sit," Finnick said pushing me down.

"They're not doing anything," I yelled again.

"Stop yelling and sit back down," he snapped. "Everything is going to be fine."

"You don't know that," I screamed trying to make a break for the trees I was going to find Peeta; but I didn't make it two steps before Finnick grabbed me by the waist and threw me back down into the chair.

"Everything is going to be fine just sit down," he yelled. What was I doing Peeta had been gone for a little over 20 minutes and I was a mess. A million things were going through my head what was going to happen if I had to go home without Peeta. How would people look at me?

What was I going to do? For the first time in my life Peeta had made me think of my future. What if I had to go back to 12 and live the life I would of if I never met Peeta? Looking after Prim, working at the same dead end job and walking around on eggshells around my mother.

"They are back," someone yelled.

"Peeta," I jumped up pushing Finnick out of the way and sprinted across the lawn. He was limping supported by the boy from six I had no idea what his name was.

"Peeta," I had to push several people out of the way just to get to him.

"Sorry I'm late," he said with a giant smile on his face. Part of me wanted to slap that stupid smile off his face and the other half of me wanted to kiss him.

"Where the hell have you been?" I said slapping him I guess my hatred won.

"I fell," he said looking confused.

"Don't ever do that again," I said poking him.

"I was a little afraid that no one was going to come and look for us," Peeta said touching my face.

"Of course we were looking for you," I said throwing my arms around him.

"Oh Ah Ah," Peeta moaned.

"Watch out he hurt his ankle," the boy said.

"Who the hell are you?" I snapped at whoever he was.

"Katniss I just got my foot caught on a root, I am fine." Peeta was an idiot I wanted to hit him again.

"How about we get him inside," Finnick said taking over supporting Peeta from the boy from six.

"Didn't think that me going for a long walk would cause such a fuss," Peeta laughed.

"Come on Peet who would carry my bags," Finnick laughed. I took Peeta's other arm and draped it over my shoulder taking as much of his weight as I could

"You would find someone else," Peeta laughed. "Everyone would."

"Come on you're a good little porter,' Finnick joked.

"I'm nothing special," Peeta smiled.

* * *

><p>Peeta's ankle was sprained; straight away the Doctors had him taken him to the hospital in seven. He said that they took scans and did tests and had to walk around on crutches for a while.<p>

"These are so cool," Finnick said hopping back and forth using the crutches. Because Peeta couldn't navigate through the trees they had sent us in a car so we could get there safely. The car was small with giant wheels and navigated though the tree easily. Now we were left to wait at the train station for everyone else.

"Yeah it would be better if I didn't have the ankle to go with it," Peeta laughed reaching for my hand.

"You okay Annie?" I said getting up and moving away at the moment I didn't want Peeta to touch me. I was to mad, mad that he made me feel the way I did when he was gone. A normal person would be relieved that Peeta was safe and sound but I was furious.

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" Annie gave a weak smile.

"What you said about watching your friends getting hurt," I said.

"I am fine," Annie said scribbling something down in her notebook.

"What's wrong?" Peeta said he was walking without his crutches.

"Finnick," I yelled. "Would you give him back those things."

"Sorry," Finnick said handing the crutches back to Peeta.

"I am okay without them," Peeta laughed.

"No your not just use them dammit," I screamed at him storming off to the other end of the platform.

"Katniss what's wrong?" Peeta said hobbling over sitting next to me.

"Nothing," I said sliding across the bench to get away from him.

"There is something wrong," he laughed sliding along. This wasn't a joke I jumped up.

"No there is not," I snapped at him.

"Come on tell me," he said moving my hair and kissing my neck.

"Stop it," I said sitting back down.

"You think that you can solve everything by kissing me," I pushed him away.

"It usually works," he smiled.

"Well not this time," I snapped.

"Now I know there is something wrong," he said sitting down next to me putting his arm around me.

"Don't," I said shrugging him off.

"Tell me," he said grabbing my hand.

"Its what you said to Finnick last night," I snapped.

"What did I say to Finnick last night?" he laughed which made me even madder.

"That we would find someone else," I snapped.

"Well its true," he said it with no pity in his voice.

"That you were afraid that no one was looking for you," I was finding it a little heard to breath.

"Technically they weren't yet," Peeta laughed.

"Would you shut up," I screamed at him.

"Its is all true." Peeta was the most amazing person I knew the whole of 12 would mourn his death.

"No its not," I yelled getting up.

"Come on Katniss you know it is. My family and friends will mourn me but after a while they move on. I have done nothing with my life yet that people will remember me for," he smiled.

"What will I live for?" I could feel myself starting to cry.

"Come on Kat," he said putting his arm around me pulling me closer. "You will move on find a nice guy settle down do something with your life and over time you will completely forget about me," he said.

"Stop talking like that Peeta," I said pushing him away.

"What? Because I am able to see the truth," he said.

"No that you are so blinded by this self deprecation thing you have going on you can't see the impact you have on everyone around you." I was really crying now. "You are amazing and I don't know why you don't see that."

"Katniss don't cry please," he said reaching for my hand.

"You can walk into a room and within seconds you are best friends with everyone in it. When you talk to someone you make them feel like they are the most important person in the world."

"That's called being friendly Katniss. Maybe you should try it sometime," he sighed leaning on his crutches.

"No its not. You made Annie feel better when you said you would help her with her stories, you go out of your way to make people feel good about themselves."

"I am nothing special Katniss," he snapped at me.

"Yes you are why don't you see that. You can make someone that has never loved anything fall deeply in love with you," I yelled before I realized what I was saying.

"What?" he said.

"Nothing," I said walking away.

"Katniss don't walk away from me," I heard Peeta coming up behind me.

"I don't want to talk to you anymore Peeta," I said without turning around. I wanted to go home I wanted to see Prim.

"Katniss don't walk away from me," he yelled. I had never heard him yell like that before. "Turn around and talk to me."

"I think I am done talking Peeta," I said turning around.

"I'm sorry I didn't know how you felt," he said reaching for me.

"I can't do this Peeta," I said stepping just out of his reach.

"Katniss I love you too its okay," he said smiling.

"I just can't Peeta I'm sorry," I couldn't even look at him.

"No! Look at me Katniss, this is not over we are going to talk about this," he yelled. "I know your scared Katniss admitting you love someone is a hard thing to do," he calmed down.

"I can't do this Peeta," I said. Maybe things could just go back to the way it was.

"No your not walking away from this I will not let you," he yelled.

"You don't have to let me Peeta I can't do this. I can't feel the way I felt last night again and the best way to do this is just to stop this," I needed to run away and hide.

"We are not doing this," he said sighing.

"Yes we are," I yelled.

"Why give me one good reason and I will gladly walk away," he crossed his arms.

"You changed me," others were starting to arrive.

"How?" Peeta spat.

"I am something I'm not when I am around you. I left Prim I'm thinking of moving to another district to go to university. I'm not talking to Gale. Before I met you there wasn't a day that I didn't talk to Gale."

"I don't believe you," Peeta said shaking his head. " I don't believe that you did all that stuff just because of me. Try something else."

"Last night I wanted to die because I didn't know where you were for 20 minutes…" I said but Peeta interrupted me.

"That is what love is Katniss. Not a reason to break up with someone," he snapped.

"No I realized that sooner or later your going to get bored with me and I'm going to be forced to live without you," I wanted to hit something.

"That is never going to happen," he said reaching out.

"Yes it will and I want this to end on my terms not because you found someone you like better than me or I do something wrong," because it was inevitable I was going to screw this up some how.

"I am never going to find someone I love more than you," Peeta said trying to touch me but I darted out of his way.

"You will," I was certain of that now someone as amazing as Peeta shouldn't have to settle for me.

"I won't but if that's the way you feel I'm going to have to respect that," he said shifting the all his weight onto his bad ankle and wincing in pain.

"It is," I couldn't look at him it could be the pain in his ankle or what I had just done but I swear Peeta was starting to cry.

"Katniss you don't have to be scared I'm not going hurt you," he said desperately.

"I have made my decision Peeta," I said crossing my arms.

"So we are done?"

"Yeah we are done," I said turning and walking away from him.

* * *

><p>Okay I know that most of you are not going to like this chapter and honestly I cried a little writing it but it is all going to be alright in the end…. just keep reading!<p> 


End file.
